Petite prison de poudre blanche
by Chocow
Summary: Une nuit, deux regards se croisent. Un jeune homme innocent. Un toxico nerveux. Et puis, c'est le déclic. Jusqu'où se perdront-ils ? UA GrimmIchi
1. De la rencontre dans une nuit sombre

Auteur : Chocow

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Tite-Kubo.

Rating : M.

Pairing : Grimm/Ichi, of course =D

o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Les mains tremblantes, la respiration haletante, il attendait. Ses cheveux bleu turquoise étaient poisseux de sang, et sa blessure à l'arcade sourcilière le brûlait d'une douleur lancinante. Il avait chaud et froid à la fois. Tout son corps était parcouru de tremblements nerveux. A chaque convulsion, son visage se tordait de douleur. Ses muscles étaient meurtris. Les coups avaient été violents. Blotti au fond d'une ruelle, le corps frémissant de la panthère se cachait de ses assaillants. Ses doigts serraient trop fort un revolver vide, si bien que ses articulations devenaient blanches. Il était poursuivi, poursuivi par des hommes plus nombreux que lui. Il n'avait aucune chance.

Plus que la douleur, il ressentait un horrible manque. Ses doigts remuaient et l'homme se mordit la langue, en proie à un stress incontrôlable. Son nez reniflait le vide, et il aurait bien voulu renifler autre chose. La drogue lui manquait incroyablement. Le bleuté se mordit les doigts.

« P'tain de merde... », Jura-t-il.

Il devait attendre le jour. On le remarquerait aussitôt, s'il sortait maintenant. Son ombre tremblotante le trahirait, dans la rue gorgée de la lumière vacillante et rougeâtre des réverbères. Une silhouette noire se montra à l'entrée de la ruelle si profonde qu'on en distinguait difficilement le bout, les ténèbres la dévorant. Les muscles du drogué se contractèrent dans l'ultime espoir de ne pas être vu. Bon dieu, ce qu'il avait mal. Dégage, pensa-t-il très fort comme pour convaincre l'homme de main de s'éclipser. Ce dernier leva la tête, comme si il avait aperçu du mouvement. Il attendit, à l'affût. La panthère restait immobile en se mordant la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang. L'autre finit par partir, et le bleuté laissa échapper un soupir rassuré.

Quelques heures passèrent, où Grimmjow crut qu'il allait mourir. Premièrement, à cause de ses blessures, deuxièmement, à cause du déchirement intérieur que lui causait le manque. Puis le soleil se pointa enfin, teintant le ciel d'une lueur rose orangée. Cette lumière propagea le soulagement dans tout le corps du bleuté. Il osa enfin se lever, ses membres engourdis parcouru d'un fourmillement extrêmement dérangeant. Ses mains tremblaient tout aussi fort, mais cette fois, pas à cause du froid. D'un revers du poignet, il se frotta le nez, des larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux rouges tandis qu'il étouffait un bâillement. Le sang coagulé avait séché sur son visage, laissant des traces rougeâtres le long de sa joue. Le bleuté n'y prêtait pas attention. Il s'aventura dans la rue déserte, rasant les murs avec une paranoïa à la limite de la folie. L'effet du manque le rendait toujours aussi nerveux. Après avoir regardé des dizaines de fois par-dessus son épaule, il osa enfin rentrer chez lui.

C'était un immeuble aux couleurs ternes et aux murs d'un jaune rappelant l'urine. Quelques fenêtres brisées, des ampoules en panne, une odeur de refermé et de poussière... Le bleuté monta quatre à quatre les marches puis s'engouffra dans son petit et minable appartement. Il arriva dans le salon. La pièce n'était pas éclairée, et le soleil perçait à peine à travers les rideaux qui couvraient chaque fenêtre et la couche de saleté qui les recouvrait. Grimmjow ne voulait pas qu'on le voie. Des fringues sales, des journaux et des vieilles canettes gisaient sur cette moquette poisseuse et grisonnante. Un canapé éventré et une table basse couverte de poussière constituaient les seuls meubles de la pièce. Il les avait récupérés à la déchetterie. On pouvait également noter la présence de sachets vides, présentant quelques traces de poudre blanche.

Grimmjow enjamba le bazar et courut dans ce qui lui servait de chambre. Les volets soigneusement fermés laissaient à peine un rai de soleil pénétrer la pièce, aussi, elle était presque totalement sombre. Le bleuté appuya sur l'interrupteur, et une lumière jaune terne envahit la chambre. Un matelas gris posé à terre lui servait de lit. Le drogué n'avait plus d'argent pour s'acheter un vrai lit. Avec quoi aurait-il acheté sa came, sinon ? Il jeta son arme à terre, et se jeta sur le tiroir de sa commode. Fouillant comme un dératé le casier, à la recherche de quelque chose pouvant soulager son manque, le toxico poussa presque un cri de joie lorsqu'il trouva un petit sachet contenant un petit gramme de cocaïne.

Retournant à grands pas dans le salon, il poussa à terre tout ce qui se trouvait sur la petite table basse, et tremblotant, il versa le contenu du sachet sur la surface lisse. Roulant avec difficulté un billet, il était presque parcouru de spasme tant la drogue lui avait manqué. A bout, il inspira profondément la ligne de poudre. Il retomba, adossé au canapé, l'air hagard et satisfait.

Il s'appelait Grimmjow Jaggerjack et était pro dans l'art de gâcher de sa vie.

o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o

« Hey, Ichi ! »

Le roux releva vivement la tête, un filet de bave ayant coulé le long de son menton. Il l'essuya d'un revers de main, se retournant vers le brun tatoué d'un '69', qui avait osé interrompre sa sieste. Le dénommé Ichi fronça les sourcils, en rajustant sa chemise.

« Quoi ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous à la bibliothèque ?

-Je travaille, ça se voit pas ?

-Allez, fais pas le con. On va s'amuser ! »

Le roux se laissa emporter par l'enthousiasme du brun, puis se leva en s'étirant. Il finirait sa sieste plus tard. Il s'appelait Ichigo Kurosaki, il avait 19 ans et était étudiant à la fac. Sa mère avait perdu la vie alors qu'il était encore un jeune enfant. Seulement, avec un père alcoolique et deux jeunes sœurs, l'adolescent n'avait pas eu le choix il devait travailler pour subvenir aux besoins de sa famille. Il avait trouvé un petit boulot dans un convini, le soir après les cours. Le travail terminé, il rentrait chez lui pour réviser, et il ne s'endormait que tard le soir. Sa vie décalée avait des conséquences sur ses études, qu'il s'acharnait pourtant à continuer. Il le fallait bien. Il n'allait pas continuer comme ça toute sa vie.

Shuuhei le traîna jusqu'à un bar, où ils burent allègrement sans compter, avec Renji. Ichigo se laissa aller avec l'ambiance détendue. Il s'arrêta toutefois de boire lorsqu'il sentit qu'il n'allait plus tenir debout. Saluant poliment ses amis, il quitta le bar. La nuit avait eu le temps de tomber. Le roux marcha sous les lampadaires, empruntant le chemin de sa maison. Il vivait seul dans un minuscule studio. Son père était resté à Karakura tandis que lui avait préféré s'exiler à Tokyo. Régulièrement, il envoyait à sa famille une partie de son salaire pour s'assurer que ses sœurs et son père vivent décemment. Il gardait assez pour payer le loyer et à manger. Cela suffisait déjà amplement. Un soupir.

La rue était déserte et silencieuse, quand soudain, un fracas monstrueux fit sursauter Ichigo. Au détour d'une ruelle surgit un homme aux cheveux bleus. Il avait le visage carré, la carrure athlétique, et un regard dément. Littéralement paralysé, le roux resta bêtement stoïque à regarder ce fou courir vers lui, comme s'il s'agissait d'une vision offerte par l'alcool qu'il venait d'ingérer. Ce n'était pourtant pas une illusion, puisque lorsque le bleuté s'arrêta maladroitement devant lui en se saisissant de son col, Ichigo entendit clairement sa voix grave et sourde.

« Toi. Donne-moi ton fric. »

Il avait l'air louche. Sa main tenait un portefeuille bien remplie. Il venait sûrement de plumer un autre homme. C'était donc ça, le bruit qu'il avait entendu. Le roux s'apprêta à répondre, négativement bien entendu, mais les mains puissantes de l'inconnu glissèrent sur son cou, tandis qu'il le plaquait au mur. Ichigo hoqueta, ses doigts cherchant à se défaire de cette étreinte qui l'étouffait, son corps parcouru de soubresauts nerveux.

« TON FRIC ! »

Il était nerveux, ça se voyait. Pourquoi ? On le poursuivait ? Il était suivi ? Il avait peur de se faire prendre ? Ichigo ne répondait pas, lâchant un gargouillement, griffant l'autre, en le suppliant silencieusement pour un peu d'air. Il ouvrit la bouche, cherchant désespérément de l'oxygène, mais sa respiration sifflante ne semblait pas alerter son assaillant. Dans une ultime tentative, il planta ses ongles dans la joue du bleuté. Dans un sursaut, ce dernier lâcha soudainement son étreinte pour porter une main à sa joue, tandis qu'Ichigo tomba à genoux, toussant et inspirant l'air comme un assoiffé avalerait une bouteille d'eau. Grimmjow baissa les yeux. Fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi... Pourquoi avait-il l'impression d'avoir déjà croisé ce regard ? Où ? Il ne se souvenait plus... Mais il était sûr de l'avoir déjà vu. Un visage lui revint en tête. Ce même visage.

« Me... Me r'garde pas comme ça, merde ! Et donne-moi ton p'tain d'fric !

-… Laisse-moi ! »

Le roux se releva et se mit à courir sans réfléchir. Lui échapper. Fuir. Il aurait dû rester avec ses camarades. Il n'aurait pas dû aller au bar. Il aurait dû rester dans sa ville natale. Il aurait dû. Il trébucha et des bruits de pas lourds lui indiquèrent qu'on le poursuivait. A peine se redressait-il pour fuir qu'il sentit qu'on lui étreignit le bras, le tirant en arrière. Il imaginait déjà une lame dans ses entrailles. Une main qui enserrait sa gorge. Ichigo songea qu'il était dommage de mourir comme ça. Et dans cette nuit sombre sans étoiles, dans cette rue déserte d'où perçait le miaulement rauque d'un chat, le roux sembla accepter ce qui allait forcément suivre. La mort.

o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o


	2. Un drogué à la maison

Auteur : Chocow

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Tite-Kubo.

Rating : M.

Pairing : Grimm/Ichi, of course =D

o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Serrant fermement le bras du roux dans sa main puissante, Grimmjow dévorait des yeux le jeune homme. C'est dingue ce qu'il lui ressemblait... tellement. Comme deux gouttes d'eau. Le gars de son souvenir était son double parfait. Était-il en proie à la drogue ? Avait-il une hallucination ? Probablement. Ce n'était pas la première, et ce ne serait sûrement pas la dernière. Sur son front perlait des gouttes de sueur, et pourtant, il frissonna. Ses doigts se crispèrent, il sentit son cœur manquer un battement et sa vue se troubla. Il s'en allait, comme souvent, quand il avait trop abusé.

« Je te connais… », Gronda-t-il.

Le bleuté délirait complètement. Il croyait devenir fou. Ichigo avait peur, et il était encore effrayé quand le corps du camé s'effondra au sol dans un bruit sourd. La douleur de l'étreinte sur son bras le brûlait encore, son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Il dut se mordre la langue pour s'assurer qu'il était encore en vie. La nuit était épaisse, il était seul, et à ses pieds gisait le corps frissonnant d'un homme qui venait de l'agresser.

o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Grimmjow ouvrit les yeux. Il sut tout de suite qu'il n'était pas chez lui. Comment ? La lumière. Il y avait de la lumière. Le soleil traversait avec douceur les rideaux fins qui couvraient la fenêtre. Il se trouvait dans un lit, dans une petite pièce aux allures de chambres d'adolescent. Le tout bien rangé, rien ne traînait. Une odeur de propre embaumait les lieux. Le bleuté leva la main pour se frotter la tempe. Il avait mal à la tête. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'était pas chez lui. Il ne se souvenait de rien. Comme souvent.

« T'es enfin réveillé ? »

Le roux, appuyé à l'enchevêtrement de la porte, les bras croisés, fit quelques pas dans la chambre. La panthère se redressa, plissant les yeux dans un grondement. Il se releva brusquement, légèrement penché, comme prêt à bondir.

« T'es qui ?, Fit-il, sur ses gardes.

-C'est à moi de te demander ça. On s'est croisés hier, et t'étais... complètement défoncé. Bref. Grouille-toi de te lever et dégage de chez moi !

-Hier ? Je...

-Tu m'as carrément agressé ! Puis tu t'es évanoui, et tu répétais des paroles sans sens et un nom, souvent... Shiro, un truc du genre...

-Shiro ? »

Grimmjow écarquilla les yeux. Ce nom. Il lui arrachait une douleur malsaine à la poitrine. Il l'avait déjà entendu quelque part... Où ? Des images floues lui revenaient en tête, mais elles déclenchèrent aussitôt une migraine terrible au bleuté. Il grogna en se frottant le front. Le roux le regardait, l'air soucieux. Ce mec était décidément vraiment louche. Il n'aurait pas dû le ramener chez lui. Mais il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à le laisser dans la rue. Il se souvenait très bien d'un épisode semblable, il y avait de cela quelques années. Il avait été retrouver son père à la sortie d'un bar. L'alcoolique l'avait frappé à plusieurs reprises en répétant des phrases sans sens, avant de vider son estomac sur le trottoir et de ramper au sol en pleurnichant. D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, c'était la première fois qu'il avait vu son père dans un état si pitoyable. Ichigo, malgré ses seize petites années, avait ramené son géniteur en le portant péniblement sur son dos, le vomi et la bile tâchant son tee-shirt. Il n'avait pourtant rien dit, et jamais il n'avait reproché cet épisode à son père. La veille, il avait fait un peu la même chose avec ce drogué désespéré ramassé au coin d'une rue.

« T'es quoi, exactement ? Un toxico ? T'es vraiment bizarre, comme mec... Dépêche-toi de partir.

-Toxico ? », Répéta Grimmjow, l'air hagard.

Il leva ses mains à hauteur de son visage, tentant de calmer le tremblement qui les traversait. Ah, la drogue. Oui. Il était un toxico et il en était conscient. Le bleuté laissa ses mains retomber dans un soupir, et ses yeux se posèrent sur le roux, qui tressaillit.

« Shiro ? C'est toi ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je m'appelle Ichigo, mais j'sais pas pourquoi j'te dit mon nom, d'ailleurs... Pars, maintenant.

-... Non. J'reste.

-De quoi ? Mais je te donne pas le choix, là ! Dégage, un point c'est tout ! Je… Je t'ai ramené ici hier, tu étais mal en point… Maintenant que tu as récupéré, tu peux t'en aller. Je dois partir et je ne te laisserai pas rester ici.

-Ichigo, c'est ça ? Moi c'est Grimmjow. Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

-Ne m'ignore pas. Je t'ai pas laissé pourrir dans la rue hier, mais maintenant, tu pars !

-Écoute-moi bien, Ichi. J'me souviens pas de c'qui s'est passé hier. Mais là, je suis on ne peut plus clean. J'ai toute ma tête. Et j'ai décidé d'rester. »

Le roux tiqua à l'utilisation de son surnom. Il voulut d'abord répliquer, mais les yeux topazes du drogué le fusillaient. Diable, que ce regard était... effrayant. Ichigo déglutit lentement avant de se reprendre.

« Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Tu crois que tu me fais peur ?, » Fit-il, toutefois soucieux de la réaction du bleuté.

Et sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre. L'homme aux cheveux bleus ne sembla pas du tout apprécier la remarque de l'étudiant, et ses sourcils se froncèrent. Ça lui donnait un air des plus effrayants. Grimmjow se leva en titubant et fit quelques pas vers Ichigo, le dominant de toute sa hauteur. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de faire un pas en arrière. Le toxico savait inspirer le respect, quand il s'y mettait. Et sans que le roux ne puisse réagir, Grimmjow sortit un revolver de sa poche, qu'il pointa sur le plus jeune. Ichigo hoqueta de surprise.

« JE décide de ce que JE fais. T'as pas à m'donner des ordres, compris ? Maint'nant, tu vas gentiment m'laisser rester ici... J'ai besoin d'un endroit où dormir et ton appart' est le lieu parfait. »

Le bleuté avait un air mauvais sur le visage, semblant réellement prêt à utiliser son arme au cas où. Aussi, le roux décida de ne pas le contrarier, et il leva deux mains dans le vide. Il avait les larmes aux yeux et s'efforça de le cacher. Il ne voulait pas mourir.

« Okay, okay, okay... Tu peux rester... Pose cette arme, maintenant...

-J't'ai dit qu'j'avais pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi ! T'es sourd ou quoi ?

-Non, non, t'as raison... C'est juste un conseil... »

Ichigo refit un pas en arrière, et leva un peu plus haut les mains, riant nerveusement. Le bleuté se calma alors, et baissa son arme. Il la remit dans son dos, négligemment insérée dans son pantalon. Passant la main dans ses cheveux, il souffla d'un air agacé.

« T'as une salle de bain ?, Demanda-t-il en aboyant presque.

-Hein ? Heu, oui ! »

Ichigo lui montra, en hôte respectueux, le chemin de la salle de bain. Le bleuté y rentra et ferma la porte derrière lui tandis que le roux se demanda vaguement si il n'allait pas préparer un crime, là, dans cette salle d'eau. Devant le miroir, Grimmjow regarda attentivement l'image qu'il lui reflétait. Il avait lavé le sang de ses cheveux et soigné à peu près sa blessure à l'arcade sourcilière. Une bosse restait tout de même visible, et des traces d'hémoglobine n'étaient pas encore vraiment effacées. Sa pommette droite avait pris une couleur bleue, tirant sur un violet sombre. Ses yeux avaient leur même couleur habituelle, semblable à un océan des tropiques, mais ils étaient injectés de sang. Des cernes trônaient ostensiblement sous ses globes oculaires. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille et ses vêtements négligemment enfilés. Il avait vraiment l'air pitoyable.

Dans un soupir, il commença à se déshabiller et se glissa sous la douche. Ça faisait du bien, ce jet d'eau tiède. Il avait l'impression d'être lavé de tout. Même des taches invisibles et écœurantes de la drogue. Grimmjow ferma les yeux, se laissant aller à ce moment de détente. L'eau chaude avait été coupée chez lui. Depuis combien de temps ? Bah, un bout de temps. Plus il se payait de drogue, moins il avait d'argent. Plus il prenait de drogue, plus il en voulait. C'était un cercle vicieux duquel il ne pouvait plus se sortir. La drogue était devenue un besoin vital.

De son côté, Ichigo réfléchissait au comportement du bleuté. C'était sûrement la drogue qui le rendait comme ça. Pourquoi diable avait-il ramené ce drogué chez lui ? Il n'avait pas réfléchi. Il avait trop bu. Oui, c'était sûrement ça... N'empêche, il se retrouvait maintenant dans une drôle de situation. Une putain de situation qui le mettait dans une merde incommensurable. Que devait-il faire ? Appeler la police ? Non. L'autre le tuerai avant.

Grimmjow termina sa douche et ferma le robinet d'eau chaude avec un certain regret. Il ne pouvait pas rester éternellement sous sa douche, malheureusement. Et il était temps de sortir. Il se permit de prendre une serviette et se sécha rapidement. Le bleuté enfila ensuite son boxer et son jean, dont il entreprit de fouiller les poches. Un petit sachet de plastique blanchi par la poudre, mais totalement vide. Terriblement déçu, il renifla, inspira tout de même le contenant, collant son nez au papier. Quelques micro traces de cocaïne lui permirent de combler le manque qu'il commençait à ressentir. Et puis après le manque venait les terribles effets secondaires de la drogue. Grimmjow s'en rendait à peine compte, et même si c'était le cas, il n'avait pas idée de mettre ça sur le compte de la drogue.

Se contemplant dans le miroir, son reflet lui renvoya soudainement l'image d'un inconnu. Il ne reconnaissait pas cet homme qu'il voyait. La paranoïa s'installait dans le moindre de ses membre, jusqu'aux extrémités de ses nerfs. Une bouffée de peur le prit soudainement, et il crut voir, au lieu de son reflet, un homme qui en voulait à sa vie. Il saisit son revolver et abattit la crosse de l'arme sur le miroir. Personne ne le tuerait. Un fracas cristallin sortit alors la panthère de ses hallucinations. Un éclat de verre avait rebondi sur le lavabo, coupant sur une dizaine de centimètres son avant-bras. Alerté par le bruit soudain, Ichigo mit peu de temps à débouler dans la salle de bain, se trouvant nez-à-nez avec un homme dont le bras était couvert de sang, une arme à la main, devant un miroir brisé en mille morceaux. Le bleuté baissa les yeux. Les milliers d'éclats lui renvoyaient tous un morceau de son reflet, et il eut la vague pensée que c'était exactement le reflet de son âme. Brisée.

Le rouquin voulut d'abord crier, s'emporter et laisser sa colère retentir contre ce fou dangereux, ce drogué, mais ce fut au prime abord la peur qui l'en empêcha. Puis il vit la blessure du bleuté. Et pour finir, il remarqua son expression de total désespoir, qu'il devinait dans son regard, les traits de son visage grossièrement tirés en une grimace crispée laissant plutôt voir de la douleur. Ichigo s'approcha avec prudence de l'homme armé, et se plaça devant lui, entrant dans son champ de vision. Grimmjow sembla alors remarquer que quelqu'un était entré, et il posa rapidement le revolver sur le rebord du lavabo, posant ensuite sa main sur sa plaie dégoulinante. Il semblait prendre conscience de ses actes, une peur différente montant en lui. Il ne se contrôlait plus. Il le savait, mais il lui semblait que cela lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent.

Depuis quand avait-il si peur ? Lui qui faisait le fier devant ce roux il y avait quelques instants, il avait maintenant peur de lui. Grimmjow fit quelques pas en arrière, adoptant une position de défense, fusillant le jeune homme du regard. Ce dernier tentait tant bien que mal de paraître rassurant. Fils de médecin, il savait que la drogue pouvait rendre paranoïaque. Et en ce moment-même, le bleuté l'était.

« M... M'approche pas, merde !, Rugit la panthère en agitant les bras, répandant des gouttes de sang sur le sol carrelé.

-Eh, mec. Calme-toi. Je ne vais rien te faire, okay ?

-Dégage ! Toi aussi, tu veux crever ?! »

Il voulut le frapper, mais le rouquin lui attrapa le bras. Sa prise était ferme, sûre. L'estomac de Grimmjow se tordit, une montée d'adrénaline lui fit lever son autre poing. Ichigo le regarda dans le blanc des yeux, parlant d'une voix ferme et douce à la fois.

« Calme-toi. »

Le drogué ne parlait plus, il regardait. Son autre bras était retombé et pendait le long de son corps. Tel un enfant blessé, il se laissa faire lorsque le plus jeune se saisit de son bras meurtri. Comme fasciné, il ne le quitta pas de yeux lorsque le roux désinfecta sa blessure et l'affubla d'un bandage maladroit. Puis Ichigo eut fini sa tâche et Grimmjow regarda bêtement son pansement.

« Merci »

Finit-il, par dire avant de quitter la salle de bain. Le roux le regarda s'éloigner en soupirant. Il ne relevait décidément pas de ces sautes d'humeur. Il était persuadé de ne jamais s'y habituer. S'y habituer ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Il ne lui laisserait pas le temps de l'habituer, il jetterait ce squatteur au plus vite ! Et il fallait vite trouver une solution... Son regard coula sur l'arme en équilibre sur le bord du lavabo. Son bras la saisit avant que sa tête ne puisse penser. S'étonnant lui-même de ce geste audacieux, lui qui n'avait jamais touché une arme à feu, il haussa les sourcils en faisant tourner le revolver entre ses doigts. Tremblant d'abord un peu, il resserra son étreinte sur la poignée, déterminé à ne pas se laisser faire. Fronçant les sourcils, Ichigo rejoignit le bleuté dans le salon.

Il fut encore étonné de le voir une fois de plus si différent. Il l'avait vu en rogne, il l'avait vu déstabilisé, et voilà qu'il le découvrait au naturel. C'est à se demander s'il ne préférait pas Grimmjow-parano. Le bleuté était étendu sur le canapé, les pieds négligemment posés sur la table basse devant lui. Une cigarette à la bouche, quelques mèches bleues retombaient sur son front hâlé. Le bras derrière la tête, ses prunelles azurées se posèrent sur le roux lorsque celui-ci osa s'approcher. Il leva alors le menton dans une attitude des plus condescendantes, et étira un sourire carnassier. Ichigo leva un sourcil, ayant oublié qu'il avait un flingue à la main. C'était quoi tous ces changements d'humeur ? Il était enceint, ou quoi, ce drogué ? Ou alors... L'engourdissement du sommeil avait minimisé les effets de la drogue, qui s'étaient manifestés peu après. Et puis, la crise était passée. Voilà qu'il était maintenant normal. Le rouquin se rappela alors ce qu'il venait faire, et pointa le canon sur la poitrine de la panthère.

« Dégage de chez moi. »

Pour toute réponse, le bleuté lui rit au nez. Sans comprendre pourquoi, Ichigo se trouva ridicule. Il rougit légèrement en répétant ces mêmes mots, ce qui eut pour effet d'augmenter l'hilarité de son colocataire forcé.

« L'est vide, gamin !, Ricana Grimmjow d'un ton sarcastique.

-J... J'm'en fiche ! Tu pars de chez moi !, Répliqua Ichigo sur le ton d'un enfant en colère, T'es trop... Trop louche. Tu changes tout le temps d'attitude, tu dis des trucs incompréhensibles, tu me menaces avec un flingue ! T'es un vrai drogué, sérieux, t'es flippant ! Je veux pas avoir de problèmes en hébergeant un type comme toi, alors arrache-toi de là !

-Mais t'crois qu't'as le choix ? Je manque de fric. Chez moi, c'est la dèche. J'ai pu d'eau chaude, j'dois économiser au mieux l'électricité... J'ai à peine d'quoi manger. Et voilà qu'j'tombe sur un pigeon qui me recueille comme un chaton perdu ! Alors j'reste.

-Et... T'as pas de boulot ?, Demanda Ichigo sans vraiment vouloir paraître s'intéresser au dit-chaton perdu.

-Un boulot ? Nan. 'Fin, si. De temps en temps, on m'demande de m'occuper de certains types. C'est dangereux, mais ça paie bien.

-Un... tueur à gages ?

Alors là, il se retrouvait avec un drogué-parano-enceint-assassin ?

-En kek'sorte ! Mais t'inquiète pas, tu risques rien.

-C'est pas ça le problème. Mais... Mais d'où tu viens ?

-D'où j'viens ? A quoi ça t'avancerait de le savoir ?

-... T'as de la famille ? Des amis ?, Fit le roux, inconscient de son intérêt soudain pour le bleuté.

-Nope.

-Mais... ce 'Shiro' dont tu parles ? »

La mâchoire du bleuté se crispa, imperceptiblement. Ce nom lui évoquait quelque chose sans vraiment lui parler. Il connaissait cet homme sans le connaître. Un visage lui revenait en mémoire, légèrement flou, mais il ne représentait pas grand-chose pour le bleuté. Il lui trouvait une ressemblance à Ichigo, mais peut-être inventait-il lui-même cette ressemblance ? Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que ce nom résonnait jusqu'au fond de son être, créant un pincement douloureux à son cœur. Il préférait ignorer cette douleur, et faire comme si ce nom ne lui évoquait rien.

« J'sais pas qui est c'type. »

Le rouquin se rendit compte qu'il pointait depuis tout à l'heure l'arme sur le drogué. Il la baissa, la jeta au sol. Tout cela était bien trop dur à digérer pour lui. Dire qu'il aurait pu éviter tous ces ennuis en restant au bar la veille. Il voulait chasser le junkie de son appartement, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il soupira en signe de concession. Ce mec l'effrayait et il ne voulait pas trop le provoquer. Même si l'arme était vide, il pouvait voir clairement ses muscles. En effet, le bleuté n'avait pas remis son tee-shirt, et il se retrouvait donc torse nu, dévoilant aux yeux de tous sa peau légèrement bronzée et ses abdominaux parfaits. Quelques petites cicatrices brisaient la perfection de son corps, des blessures anciennes dont le roux ne savait rien. Il se surprit à contempler le corps de la panthère.

Une autre raison que la peur l'avait poussé à abandonner la bataille contre Grimmjow. La veille, quand le bleuté lui était tombé dans les bras, faible, impuissant, vulnérable, il avait ressenti une étrange compassion. Une pitié noble. Plus que de la pitié. Il l'avait ramené chez lui, cet être si frêle intérieurement tout en étant robuste physiquement. Il l'avait contemplé des heures durant, pendant que le drogué, fiévreux et délirant, avait marmonné toutes sortes de paroles incompréhensibles. Et il avait perçu, parmi ce flot de mots à peine articulés, des paroles emplies d'une tristesse sans fin, des appels au secours, des regrets et des plaintes. Il les avait clairement entendues. Le bleuté avait besoin de quelqu'un, il le voyait. Un drogué tombé plus bas que terre qui cherchait en vain une main à laquelle se raccrocher.

Grimmjow, au fond de lui, savait qu'il cherchait de l'aide. Mais fier et têtu, il refusait de croire à ces désirs, et se bornait à s'en sortir seul. Il savait que de jour en jour, il s'enfonçait plus profondément dans les bras cruels de la dépendance à la drogue. Mais il ne voulait personne. Il ne voulait pas se voir si faible, à réclamer de l'aide. Il restait borné dans sa solitude qui le détruisait peu à peu, sombrant dans les délires de la paranoïa et de la dépression. Et la chose qu'il ne supportait pas, c'était qu'on ait pitié de lui.

Ichigo était la personne que cherchait Grimmjow. D'après le bleuté, il voulait rester avec le roux parce qu'il manquait d'argent, mais la vérité était qu'il avait inconsciemment choisi l'étudiant pour venir à son aide. Il ne le savait pas, mais il voyait en Ichigo un abri et de l'affection, comme un vieil ami qu'il aurait perdu de vue depuis longtemps. Sans le savoir, l'un et l'autre s'étaient trouvés. Sans le savoir, ils ne voulaient pas se séparer. Tous deux ne croyaient pas aux histoires du destin et de rencontres, mais cette rencontre-là dépendait de bien plus que le hasard. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et ce moment sembla durer une éternité. Ils ne firent aucun geste durant de longues minutes, puis le bleuté se jeta sur les lèvres de l'étudiant.

o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o


	3. Condition Sine Qua Non

Auteur : Chocow

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Tite-Kubo.

Rating : M.

Pairing : Grimm/Ichi, of course =D

o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Le roux s'arracha à l'étreinte de bras de Grimmjow avec force, se frottant avec véhémence les lèvres du revers de sa main. Quoi que ce fut, la colère ou la honte, il avait les joues brûlantes. Le bleuté avait fait quelques pas en arrière, et il arborait maintenant un sourire victorieux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous, enfoiré ?, Ne put s'empêcher de crier l'étudiant.

-Haha, ça t'plaît ma chérie ?, Ricana bruyamment le drogué.

-Tu déconnes, j'espère ! »

En colère, troublé sans vouloir le reconnaître, l'attitude du drogué exaspérait au plus haut point le rouquin. Il grinça des dents, honteux d'avoir pensé qu'il trouvait le plus âgé plutôt beau gosse. Bien évidemment, un individu de ce genre, il aurait dû s'en douter... Ce junkie se foutait ouvertement de lui. Et ça l'agaçait. Vraiment. Mais il ne voulait pas perdre la tête devant Grimmjow, sa fierté en prendrait un trop grand coup, surtout que l'autre semblait s'amuser de ses cris outrés. Il tourna les talons et retourna dans sa chambre en fulminant. Il s'assit sur son lit en soufflant furieusement, puis son regard rencontra un cahier, soigneusement posé sur son bureau. Son cerveau analysa l'objet en un rien de temps, puis le rouquin se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait oublié. Les cours. La fac. Oh merde. Il se redressa en poussant un cri de surprise intense, et attrapa son sac en fourrant dedans tout ce qui traînait, tout ce qui pouvait être crayon, cahier ou livre, et partit en courant vers la sortie. Au passage, le bleuté l'attrapa par le poignet, et Ichigo repartit en arrière, retenu par l'étreinte puissante du drogué.

« Où tu vas ?

-En cours ! »

Il dégagea son bras et repartit, mais la panthère le retint par l'épaule, cette fois-ci. Sur les nerfs, épuisé et agacé, le roux ne put retenir les jurons.

« Putain de merde, tu vas me lâcher, pauvre connard ?

-Woh, du calme, ma jolie !

-Ne m'appelle comme ça ! Et pour la dernière fois, enfoiré de junkie, lâche-moi !

-J'viens avec toi. »

Ichigo ouvrit de grands yeux, et ne répliqua même pas, sur le coup de la surprise. Lorsqu'il ouvrit enfin la bouche pour protester, le bleuté plaqua sa main dessus. Il le prit par les épaules et l'emporta dehors.

« T'as une voiture ?

-Mais..., Balbutia le roux, Putain de putain de putain de merde. Tu vas me lâcher ? Dans tous les sens du terme ! T'es qui, précisément ?

-Ça répond pas à ma question.

-Répond à la mienne !

-J'te l'ai déjà dit. Un drogué qui a saisi sa chance. Le gîte et le couvert, que rêver de mieux ?

-Tu peux toujours crever pour que je te nourrisse ! »

Le roux tourna les talons, et se mit à marcher rapidement – ou plutôt, il courait carrément. Il était plus qu'en retard. Il entendait derrière lui les pas du bleuté. Pourquoi... Mais vraiment, pourquoi s'était-il mis en tête l'idée qu'il pouvait aider ce con ? Il n'aurait jamais dû le ramener chez lui... S'il était resté avec Shûhei... Et si... Et si...Avec des si, on pouvait refaire le monde. Ichigo sentait encore la présence du drogué derrière lui lorsque les bâtiments de la fac se dessinaient sous ses yeux. Il traversa en vitesse les allées puis pénétra dans le lieu. Le rouquin en profita pour jeter un petit coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Et malheureusement, la silhouette séduisante du bleuté se tenait toujours là.

« Dégage ! T'as rien à faire là !, Chuchota Ichigo, ne voulant pas déranger les cours.

-Hum ? Bon, très bien, j'attendrai à la sortie. »

Excédé, le roux aurait voulu lui mettre son poing dans la figure, mais il était trop en retard pour ça. Il courut jusqu'à sa salle de cours et essuya d'un air nonchalant les sermons du professeur. Durant tout le reste de la journée, Ichigo resta au maximum dans les bâtiments. Après avoir fini son repas au self, il partit se réfugier dans la bibliothèque avant la reprise des cours. Il savait que s'il sortait, il verrait Grimmjow. Et il ne voulait pas. Il avait eu une très mauvaise idée, quand il l'avait recueilli. Il fallait qu'il se rattrape. Prévenir la police ? Pour leur dire quoi ? 'A l'aide, un drogué-terroriste veut squatter chez moi' ? Et on pourrait croire qu'il prenait lui aussi de la drogue. L'étudiant poussa un soupir. Ce junkie était une vraie sangsue. Il se sentait épuisé.

Ce qui devait arriver arriva. La cloche marqua la fin de la journée. Ichigo savait qu'il allait devoir faire face au bleuté. Quittant le bâtiment, il jetait des coups d'œil furtifs tout autour de lui, craignant de voir le drogué lui sauter dessus. Un groupe de filles s'amassait en poussant de petits cris de groupie et des gloussements agaçants. Ichigo se demanda à peine quel était l'objet de cette excitation, se concentrant plutôt sur la présence de cheveux turquoise. Puis il remarqua. Au milieu de cette mer humaine... Une touffe de cheveux couleur mer des caraïbes. Grimmjow Jaggergjack.

Il s'amusait à faire défaillir les filles à l'aide de sourires Colgate et de paroles enjôleuses. Ichigo en eut la mâchoire décrochée. Ce fut au tour du bleuté de remarquer la présence du roux. Dieu avait bien fait les choses en les affublant de couleurs de cheveux aussi excentriques. Au moins, ils se repéraient bien, et dans les deux sens.

« Ichigo ! », Fit Grimmjow en agitant sa main.

La foule émit des exclamations de surprise, tandis que le roux se ratatinait sur lui-même. Pourquoi diable cette panthère se sentait obligée de hurler bien fort son nom ? Il n'était pas obligé de montrer à tout le monde qu'ils se connaissaient ! Ichigo tourna les talons, feignant de n'avoir rien entendu. Il se crispa en grinçant des dents lorsqu'il entendit les pas du junkie derrière lui. Une main se posa sur son épaule et la voix – terriblement suave et veloutée – du bleuté hurla dans son oreille.

« ICHIGO !

-Ne me hurle pas dans les oreilles comme ça, tu me bousille les tympans, merde ! »

Autour d'eux, les gens s'interrogeaient sur leur relation. Amitié ? Amour, peut-être ? Les paris commençaient à fuser, un brouhaha de rumeurs se mit à traverser la marée humaine. Ichigo se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il pouvait être sûr que dès le lendemain, d'étranges rumeurs se seraient déjà propagées, telle la peste. Quelle poisse, vraiment. Jetant un regard noir au bleuté, il marcha rapidement, courant presque, désirant s'éloigner au plus vite de ces bâtiments qu'il ne voulait pas quitter, il y avait à peine quelques instants. Et il n'eut même pas besoin de vérifier, il savait que Grimmjow le suivait.

Ichigo battit son record, en arrivant chez lui plus vite que quand il en était parti. Le bleuté le suivait avec peine, commençant à haleter de plus en plus. Le rouquin, méfiant, se tourna vers lui, ne comprenant pas qu'une silhouette si athlétique puisse se fatiguer aussi vite. Il vit alors les mains du drogué trembler, et son poing se fermer, cachant en vain ce tremblement honteux. Oh, c'est vrai. Il avait oublié. Grimmjow était un accro. Il l'aurait presque cru normal, quelques instants auparavant, lorsqu'il draguait les filles en rut. Les sourcils froncés, il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de ces mains tremblotantes. Il ne sut alors pas s'il ressentait du dégoût ou de la pitié. Le bleuté, en tout cas, n'apprécia pas.

« Ne me regarde pas com'ça, merde ! »

Sans comprendre pourquoi il agissait comme cela, Ichigo ne fit aucun commentaire et reprit son chemin. Montant doucement les escaliers, il ne jeta aucun regard au junkie, mais écouta avec attention sa respiration irrégulière. Arrivé chez lui, il suivit des yeux la silhouette du bleuté allant s'asseoir dans le canapé. Ce dernier se tordait les doigts, comme un mec trop stressé. Sa jambe s'agitait nerveusement, et il posa sa main dessus pour faire stopper ce mouvement qui le trahissait. Il tentait sans vraiment de résultats de cacher son manque, mais cela ne se remarquait que trop bien.

« Tu... Tu vas pas te droguer, là ?, Demanda Ichigo, très mal à l'aise.

-Pfft. N'im... N'importe quoi ! »

Le bleuté se mit à ricaner, voulant dissiper tout doute de la part d'Ichigo. Bien sûr, cette attitude ne fit qu'augmenter la méfiance du rouquin. Ce dernier fit semblant d'aller dans la cuisine, et c'est là qu'il vit la main du drogué sortir d'une poche un petit sachet de poudre blanche. Ichigo surgit devant Grimmjow, lui arracha la cocaïne, et sans réfléchir, il ouvrit la porte vitrée et jeta la drogue dans la rue. Tout cela se passa si vite que le junkie fut d'abord confus. Le temps que l'information arrive jusqu'à son cerveau, il gardait un air stupide sur le visage, les sourcils haussés bien haut et la bouche ouverte en O. Puis d'un geste tout aussi rapide, il se leva, saisit le roux par le col et lui cria toutes les insultes qu'il pouvait.

« MAIS PUTAIN DE MERDE, QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS FICHU ?

-P... Pas de drogue chez moi, Répondit vaillamment l'étudiant.

-MA DROGUE ! RENDS-MOI MA DROGUE OU JE TE TUE, CONNARD !

-Ferme-là un peu ! J'essaye de t'aider !

-De... De m'aider ? Mais tu m'aides que dalle, sale enfoiré ! »

La panthère en colère leva son poing tandis qu'Ichigo ferma les yeux, prêt à recevoir le coup fatal. Et alors que son poing était à deux doigts de rencontrer le nez du rouquin, Grimmjow stoppa son geste. Ne sentant rien venir, le plus jeune ouvrit prudemment un œil. Le bleuté semblait ébahi, choqué. Encore une fois, la ressemblance entre Shiro et Ichigo le troublait. Même si Shiro n'était qu'un souvenir douloureux et flou, qu'il n'arrivait pas à re-situer. _'J'essaye de t'aider'_. Cette phrase avait aussi été prononcée par Shiro. Un morceau de souvenir lui revint en tête, parfaitement limpide.

_Shiro fouillait avec acharnement les tiroirs, à la recherche de la moindre trace de drogue. Son visage avait un air grave, en colère. Grimmjow le rejoignit bien vite alors que l'albinos faisait voler tout ce qu'il trouvait à travers la pièce. Les pupilles dorées du garçon rencontrèrent alors ce que le bleuté tentait de lui cacher. Il agita la drogue sous le nez de la panthère, comme on montrerait un pot cassé à un enfant coupable. _

_« C'est quoi ça ? C'est quoi ?_

_-Ben... De la drogue..._

_-De la drogue ! Mais tu te fous de moi ? Tu comprends rien ou quoi ? Arrête de te droguer, j'te l'ai dit ! ARRETE ÇA ! _

_-Pourquoi ? Tu m'fais vraiment chier, tu sais ?_

_-'Pourquoi' ? Tu me demande pourquoi ? Mais tu te détruis, merde ! J'essaye de t'aider ! »_

Ça y est. Il se souvenait. Ce 'Shiro' aussi voulait l'aider. Et il avait refusé son aide, bêtement... Pourquoi ? Il ne se souvenait plus vraiment. Trop fier, peut-être. Trop bête. Trop stupide.

« Mais tu m'aides que dalle... », Répétait le bleuté, son ton grandement changé.

Il tenait toujours le roux par le col. Son poing retomba mollement le long de son corps. Encore une fois, Ichigo fut envahi par la pitié. Qu'est-ce qu'il n'allait pas, avec lui ? Pourquoi prenait-il en pitié un drogué schizophrène à tendance meurtrière ? Il n'allait vraiment pas bien. La seconde main du bleuté finit par lâcher la chemise du roux. Ce dernier posa alors une main amicale sur l'épaule du plus vieux, ne sachant pas vraiment comment exprimer sa compassion. Mais, à sa grande surprise, Grimmjow se dégagea violemment.

« P'tain, me touche pas, tu fais chier !

-... Pourquoi tu veux pas qu'on t'aide ?, Répliqua Ichigo en fronçant les sourcils.

-J'ai pas b'soin d'aide ! J'm'en sors très bien tout seul !

-Que dalle ! Tu fais flipper avec tes crises à la con, sérieux ! Je peux t'aider.

-Tu peux pas m'aider !

-Je peux. Si tu me laissais t'aider, je pourrais. T'es pas atteint d'une maladie incurable, t'es juste un putain de drogué. Je peux t'aider.

-Conneries ! Pourquoi t'aiderais un 'putain de drogué' ? Pourquoi tu perdrais ton temps com'ça ?

-Tu vas crever, si tu continues comme ça...

-MAIS JE SAIS ! … Je sais. J'le sais, que j'suis en train d'me tuer...

-Alors pourquoi tu continues ?

-Mais facile à dire ! J'peux pas m'arrêter !

-Tu...

-Mais ferme-là un peu ! Tu fais chier, avec tes questions à la con et ta stupide idée de vouloir m'aider ! Comment tu veux m'aider, d'ailleurs ? »

Ichigo haussa un sourcil, puis se renfrogna. C'est vrai... Il était stupide de vouloir lui venir en aide. Il n'y arriverait pas. Ce mec était bien trop têtu. Franchement, il ne voyait aucun moyen de pouvoir arracher Grimmjow aux griffes de la drogue. Il ne savait même pas dans quel pétrin il se fourrait... Les prunelles azurées du bleuté se plantèrent dans les yeux du rouquin, qui ne put détourner le regard. Le regard de Grimmjow était, il devait l'avouer, incroyablement hypnotisant. Lorsqu'il surprit ces pensées, Ichigo se trouva semblable à une lycéenne niaise et amourachée d'un type étrange. Quelles pensées stupides, vraiment. Grimmjow avait beau être séduisant, il était un homme. Et l'étudiant aussi. Il ne pourrait rien se passer entre eux. C'est ce que pensait Ichigo. Ou plutôt, ce dont il essayait de se convaincre. Pourtant, les lèvres du bleuté vinrent se coller aux siennes, avec la même violence et la même passion retenue que la dernière fois.

Ce baiser brutal déclencha un feu en Ichigo. Il avait l'impression que la chaleur de Grimmjow lui était transmise à travers ces lèvres. La chaleur montait à son front, ses joues. Les mains de la panthère se collèrent au dos du plus jeune, l'attirant contre le torse musclé du drogué. A ce contact, une flamme naquit dans son bas ventre. En dessous son estomac, une chaleur brûlante montait doucement. Tous ses membres chauffaient de plus en plus, Ichigo supportait avec difficulté cette cuisante brûlure. Il aurait voulu redonner toute cette chaleur à Grimmjow, en l'embrassant encore plus, en le serrant contre lui... Ces pensées lui indiquèrent qu'il jonglait dangereusement près du gouffre de la débauche. Ce fut comme un rappel à l'ordre pour Ichigo, qui se détacha aussitôt de Grimmjow, content de n'avoir rien fait qui aurait pu trahir ces pensées passionnelles.

Haletant, les lèvres humides et les joues brûlantes, il foudroyait du regard le bleuté. Il ne savait même plus où il en était, à cause de ce con. Dire qu'il avait failli répondre à ce baiser... Dont il ne comprenait même pas le sens, d'ailleurs.

« Pour... Pourquoi ?, Demanda Ichigo, confus.

-D'quoi ?

-Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ? C'est la deuxième fois ! En plus d'être drogué, t'es un putain d'homo ?

-Mais je t'emmerde ! Qu'tu sois un mec ou pas, j'vois pas où est le problème... J'ai besoin de drogue, j'ai aussi besoin d'sexe.

-Tu sous-entends que je ressemble à un certain Shiro... Est-ce que... C'est à cause de ça ? C'était qui, ce mec, pour toi ?

-Ne me parle pas de lui ! Tu entends ? Ne prononce pas ce nom !

-Pourquoi ?

-Mais tu me fais sérieusement chier avec tes questions ! Et toi ? P'quoi tu veux m'aider ?

-Parce que je... Parce que... »

Il se tut. A vrai dire, il ne savait même pas. Ou plutôt, il ne voulait pas se l'avouer. Il était tombé sous le charme de ce putain de toxico. Merde alors. Oui, il devait l'avouer, Grimmjow était terriblement attirant physiquement. Et puis, il avait dans son caractère ce mélange de sauvagerie et de fierté qui le rendait tellement... agaçant et charmant. Bon. Arrêtons-nous-en là. Ichigo ne connaissait pas le bleuté, il devait d'abord en apprendre un peu plus sur lui avant de tirer des conclusions hâtives. D'abord, il devait remettre ses idées en place. Grimmjow était un drogué qui avait tout perdu, et il avait voulu lui venir en aide. Seulement, le bleuté avait décidé de le harceler sexuellement, on dirait...

« Tu as besoin d'aide, Reprit Ichigo, Et moi, je peux t'aider.

-Humpf. Et que me vaut cet honneur ?

-... Sûrement... Ma B.A. de l'année ?

-Conneries ! T'sais quoi ? T'pourrais ptêt' m'aider, en fait. Tu me loges, tu me nourris, c'est parfait. J'aurais assez d'fric pour me payer ma drogue.

-Tu rêves. Cet argent, tu pourrais plutôt l'utiliser pour un séjour en cure de désintoxication.

-Tu déconnes ? Me soigner ?

-Ça t'aiderait.

-Ça m'aiderais, mon cul, ouais !

-Vas-y, annonce-moi cinq avantages de la drogue.

-Euh... C'est cool ?

-Non, laisse-tomber. Grimmjow, soigne-toi, ça vaut mieux pour toi. Tu déclines à un point effrayant. Tu deviens parano et violent. C'est bientôt l'arrêt cardiaque. Dis-moi. D'où tu le gagnes, cet argent que t'utilise pour acheter cette merde ?

-Des p'tits boulots. »

Ichigo n'insista pas. Il se doutait que ces 'p'tits boulots' devaient avoir un quelconque rapport avec son revolver. Et il préférait ne pas trop y fourrer son nez. Ça valait mieux pour lui. Manquait plus qu'il se trouve embarqué dans une histoire de trafiquants et de drogue volée. Le genre de scénario digne d'un film américain.

« Okay. »

Le rouquin releva la tête. Il rêvait ou le bleuté avait accepté son aide ? Un pas en avant. Il ne le laissait pas paraître, mais il était terriblement joyeux de pouvoir lui venir en aide. Le voir mourir... Non, il n'aurait pas pu. Il s'était déjà attaché à ce drogué, ce malade sorti de nulle part, qu'il ne connaissait que depuis quelques heures. Il devenait lui aussi cinglé. Un coup de foudre, oui, mais concernant un type comme Grimmjow... C'était plus qu'étrange.

« Mais... »

Quoi ? Une condition ? Pas possible !

« Chaque fois que tu m'empêcheras de prendre de la drogue... En échange, j'aurais le droit de t'embrasser. »

o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*


	4. Un arrangement trop peu arrangeant

Auteur : Chocow

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Tite-Kubo.

Rating : M. Attention, y'a du lemon \o/

Pairing : Grimm/Ichi, of course =D

o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

« De quoi ? C'est une blague ?, S'indigna le rouquin.

-Nan. Mais si t'veux pas, alors je peux continuer à m'droguer, ça me dérange pas.

-Mais ! Je veux t'aider et c'est comme ça que tu l'entends ? C'est du chantage.

-J'suis pas un gentil garçon, gamin. Un baiser, c'est rien. Tu peux m'empêcher de mourir par un baiser. »

Oh, il était vicieux. C'était un coup bas. Très bas. Il le prenait par les remords. Ichigo ne voulait pas être le responsable de sa mort juste pour avoir refusé un baiser. Aussi, il commença à hésiter. Il pesait le pour et le contre. Pour, ça permettrait à Grimmjow de se contrôler un peu. Contre, lui se ferait harceler sexuellement.

« Ah, dire que je vais crever parce que t'es rien qu'une p'tite vierge effarouchée ! »

Il jouait dangereusement, là. Il osait mettre sur le dos d'Ichigo sa propre mort. Le rouquin se raidit.

« Pardon, mais avant de te rencontrer, t'avais déjà un pied dans la tombe !

-Hum, et tu peux m'en faire sortir. »

Le roux ferma la bouche, adoptant une face grave. Lui ? Il avait eu la prétention de vouloir le sauver ? Il était stupide, non ? Inconscient. Prétentieux. Pourquoi l'avait-il recueilli ? Tout cela n'aurait pu mener qu'au malheur. Cette histoire ne pouvait que mal finir. L'histoire d'un junkie. Il devait y en avoir des tonnes, qui mouraient d'overdose. Grimmjow en ferait sûrement partie. Mais Ichigo ne le voulait pas. Il voulait le sauver. Et pour cela, il devait se plier à ses désirs. Il commençait à perdre pied. Le roux ne s'en doutait pas, mais il venait de mettre le pied dans un cercle vicieux. Il soupira, ferma les yeux, les rouvrit, et colla ses lèvres à celles du bleuté. Plus rien ne pourrait le sauver à présent. Il était déjà perdu. Tous deux étaient déjà _perdus_.

Semblable au précédent baiser, celui-ci brûla littéralement les lèvres de l'étudiant. Il ferma les yeux très fort, comme si cela pouvait éteindre le feu qui s'était déclenché en lui. Presque surpris, Grimmjow avait très vite repris la situation en main, s'emparant avec passion des lèvres du plus jeune. Ichigo était honteux. Honteux de donner ainsi son corps pour une raison si égoïste. Parce que s'il faisait ça, c'était pour sauver la panthère. Et pourquoi le sauver ? Par égoïsme, non ? Pour le garder, pour garder ce corps parfait sur terre et non sous terre.

Ses joues étaient brûlantes. Son cœur battait si vite que le rouquin avait l'impression que l'organe allait percer sa poitrine. Tout ça pour un baiser. Un simple baiser. Il se sentait pathétique et sale, mais au fond de lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de profiter de ce contact. Un douloureux feu se propageait le long de ses membres, caressant son échine. Ichigo en avait presque chaud. Les mains tremblantes, ces dernières remontèrent le long du dos du bleuté, serrant sa chemise entre ses doigts. A présent, il le serrait contre lui, avec autant de ménagement que Grimmjow qui l'embrassait. Il ne pouvait plus résister. Il s'abandonnait à ces lèvres, à ces bras, à cet homme. Sans résistance, il laissa la langue du bleuté titiller sa jumelle. Que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi faisait-il ça pour un simple drogué ? Combien de fois allait-il se poser cette question ? Il n'était plus tout à fait lui. Les deux bouches finirent par se séparer, dans un souffle. Le sourire carnassier du bleuté réapparut, tout aussi éclatant.

« Eh ben, voilà. C'était pas compliqué ! »

Ichigo rougit violemment, se contentant de froncer les sourcils. Merde alors, il ne comprenait pas du tout ce qui lui arrivait. Au moins, il savait que le bleuté n'allait pas se droguer.

« J'espère que toi aussi, tu respecteras la part du marché. »

Il émit une exclamation de dédain, et tourna les talons, direction sa chambre. Enfin seul, il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise de bureau. Il fallait qu'il travaille, mais encore fallait-il qu'il mette de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Le rouquin était confus, perdu. C'était compréhensible, mais terriblement perturbant. Lui qui était attaché à sa petite vie tranquille, il était servi. Dans un soupir, il se releva et alla chercher son livre, sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Son regard coula sur l'extérieur, sans vraiment regarder ce qu'il voyait. Puis, une silhouette. Il n'aurait pas dû regarder, non, il n'aurait pas dû. Quelque chose lui criait de s'éloigner, faire semblant de n'avoir rien vu. Mais c'était incontrôlable. Il se pencha pour mieux voir cette silhouette. Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû se montrer aussi curieux. C'était un homme d'âge mûr, assez séduisant. La peau aussi pâle que du papier, il arborait un étrange maquillage. Deux yeux émeraude, du noir-vert dégoulinant sur ses joues. Son attitude montrait qu'il cherchait quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un. Pourquoi diable Ichigo était-il aussi curieux ? Il n'aurait jamais dû. Les prunelles jade se levèrent soudainement, et croisèrent son regard. Cet homme était pourtant loin, en bas, mais il le regardait de son regard transperçant. Durant cet instant qui sembla durer une éternité, le rouquin ne put détacher ses yeux des deux émeraudes.

« Ichigo ? »

Grimmjow venait d'entrer, et le dit-Ichigo sursauta, détournant par la même occasion ses yeux du regard hypnotisant de l'autre homme. Le bleuté fronça les sourcils, curieux de ce que l'étudiant venait de regarder avec insistance. Il se pencha lui aussi vers la fenêtre, et vit cet homme. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Non. Pas lui. Pas ce type. Sa main alla frapper son front alors qu'il reculait, comme effrayé par cet homme.

« Merde, merde, merde, merde ! P'tain, pas ça, pas maintenant !

-De quoi ? Tu connais ce type ? », S'inquiéta soudainement Ichigo.

Le bleuté attrapa le roux par le bras, et le tira violemment hors du champ de vue de l'homme aux cheveux ébène. Son visage inspirait une profonde inquiétude ainsi qu'une certaine colère. Grimmjow faisait les cents pas en jetant des coups d'œil inquiets un peu partout autour de lui. Cette attitude n'eut pas le don de calmer le plus jeune, qui commençait à s'imaginer toutes sortes de choses.

« Putain, mais répond-moi ! Qui c'était, ce type ?

-C'était... Putain, merde ! Il était pas censé me retrouver aussi vite ! C'était un dealer à qui je dois une jolie somme d'argent ! Merde, alors. »

La panthère courut à la fenêtre, et se tordit le cou pour voir si cet homme était toujours là. Malheureusement, ce dernier avait disparu, déclenchant un juron de la part du bleuté.

« Il est parti. Il était sûrement là pour une sorte de repérage. On est mal, là.

-Explique-moi !

-Cet homme s'appelle Ulquiorra Schiffer. Comme j'te l'ai dit, il est dealer et j'ai eu affaire à lui, y'a quelques temps. Mais j'l'ai pas payé. Y m'recherche sûrement. Ce con n'aime pas qu'on ne respecte pas sa part du marché.

-Eh, mais merde ! J'veux pas être mêlé à ça, moi !

-Comme si t'avais le choix ! Il t'as vu avec moi, maint'nant, t'es foutu ! »

Grimmjow avait haussé le ton, surplombant le plus jeune de toute sa hauteur. Ichigo resta muet, ne sachant que dire. Il savait qu'il aurait eu des problèmes, avec Grimmjow. Il le savait. Merde. Le bleuté se recula, passant la main dans ses cheveux avec un soupir désespéré. Il alla s'asseoir sur le lit, perdu dans ses pensées tourbillonnantes. Il aurait dû se montrer plus prudent. Le plus jeune ne disait plus rien. Il n'osait pas.

« On est mal, Répéta le bleuté.

-Qu... Que va t-on faire ?

-Ce mec rigole pas. C'est pas un yakuza pour rien !

-Paye ta dette.

-Comme si c'était aussi facile ! C'est trop tard, maintenant... Il veut plus récupérer son fric, il veut juste me descendre !

-Et moi ?

-Toi ? Toi, t'es classé complice de Grimmjow, tu crèves aussi.

-...

-Faut qu'on se casse d'ici.

-Quoi ? On peut pas partir comme ça !

-Tu préfère quoi ? Si on reste, on va se faire tuer ! Ce mec est dangereux ! »

Ichigo se renfrogna. Il avait raison. Il ne voulait pas mourir. Pas tué par un yakuza, pour faute d'avoir voulu aider un junkie ! Non, pas comme ça. Il se devait de suivre Grimmjow. Le suivre ou mourir. Le choix était vite fait. Cette histoire de drogue allait bien loin. Trop loin. Vraiment trop loin, pour notre pauvre étudiant. Il se sentait aspiré dans une dangereuse entreprise. Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il s'était fait entraîné dans une histoire aussi sombre. Grimmjow chercha un sac, qu'il jeta à Ichigo. Ce dernier eut à peine le temps de rattraper l'objet, perdu dans ses pensées, paniquant intérieurement.

« Prends quelques affaires et on dégage, Fit Grimmjow en prenant en main son revolver.

-Déjà ? Et ton flingue était pas censé être vide ?

-Oui, maintenant. Et merci de me le rappeler, je t'emmerde, je pourrais toujours bluffer. »

Pressé par l'attitude de plus en plus menaçante de la panthère, Ichigo fourra des affaires au hasard dans son sac, avant d'être tiré violemment par le bras. Grimmjow l'emmenait déjà dehors, jetant tout autour de lui des regards méfiants. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans une petite ruelle tandis que le plus âgé sortait un portable de sa poche. Il semblait appeler un de ses nombreux contacts, d'une voix basse et rapide. Durant cet appel, Ichigo essayait de faire face à la situation. Il ne comprenait plus rien, il avait l'impression d'avoir manqué un épisode, et il avait peur. Très peur. Jusqu'où cela allait-il ? Il y risquait sa vie. Allait-il mourir ? Et Grimmjow ? Que penseraient ses amis devant sa disparition ? Ils préviendraient sûrement la police ! Qu'avait-il donc fait pour mériter cela ? La main de Grimmjow saisissant sans délicatesse son bras le ramena à la dure réalité. La panthère le tira jusqu'au fond de la ruelle, et l'obligea à se baisser, lui intimant, l'index sur la bouche, de se taire.

« Pas un mot. Il est là. »

Il ? Oui, Ulquiorra. Ichigo le voyait, quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin. La nuit commençait à tomber, les ombres commençaient à se fondre dans le paysage, et même si cela tournait en faveur pour les cacher, eux-mêmes avaient du mal à distinguer le yakuza. Ulquiorra, le visage froid, les yeux d'un calme profond, marchait lentement, d'une démarche presque féline. Son visage se tournait de temps en temps vers l'immeuble d'Ichigo. Parfois, il s'arrêtait, regardait sa montre, et reprenait son chemin. Ce petit manège dura trois minutes, qui parurent une éternité aux deux individus recherchés, collés au mur de la ruelle. Ils étaient eux-mêmes collés l'un contre l'autre, tentant de se confondre avec l'environnement, souhaitant de ne faire plus qu'un tout, qui se mêlerait aux ombres de la nuit naissante. Leurs souffles emplis d'une anxiété certaine se mêlaient, alourdissant l'air autour d'eux. Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant, reflétant dans un flash toutes leurs émotions. Ils se collèrent un peu plus. Ichigo n'en pouvait plus. Ce corps serré contre lui le brûlait d'une chaleur presque désagréable. Et ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser. Il ferma fort les yeux, tentant de se concentrer sur la fraîcheur des briques derrière lui, mais rien à faire, le feu vivant qu'était Grimmjow léchait sa peau, dévorait le moindre de ses muscles. Ichigo en aurait presque souffert. Cette chaleur était à la fois horriblement désagréable et terriblement plaisante. Un paradoxe à elle toute seule.

A la fin de ces trois longues minutes, le brun poussa un soupir silencieux qui déclencha en Grimmjow et Ichigo un frisson d'horreur le long de leur échine. Ils savaient que le moindre bruit leur serait fatal. Ulquiorra tourna les talons et s'éloigna lentement. Ce n'est que quelques minutes après le départ du yakuza que les deux individus s'autorisèrent à respirer. Leurs nerfs se détendaient enfin. Ils se décollèrent, et aussitôt, le froid mordit les membres du roux, s'insinuant sous ses vêtements. Grimmjow se relevait en s'ébouriffant les cheveux, nerveusement. Il rasa le mur de la ruelle et osa jeter un coup d'œil vers le parking. Ulquiorra avait bel et bien disparu. Soupir rassuré.

« Bon. Faut vite quitter c'quartier. »

o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Alors là, Ichigo avait l'impression de rêver éveillé. Il se trouvait sur un canapé de velours rouge aux finitions dorée, dans un petit salon richement décoré. Un vrai décor de cinéma. Des étagères longeaient les murs, croulant sous des centaines et des centaines de dossiers, de cartons numérotés et de livres. A côté du rouquin était assis Grimmjow, négligemment installé, les jambes croisés et affalé sur le dossier du canapé. Devant eux trônait un bureau en chêne massif et laqué, parfaitement rangé. Derrière ce bureau, une grande fenêtre montait jusqu'au plafond. Une femme à la poitrine opulente et aux cheveux blonds les regardait de haut, les bras croisés en soupirant d'un air exaspéré. Ichigo se tenait non loin du bleuté, tendu, raidi, mal à l'aise. Grimmjow ricana bruyamment, brisant le silence qui régnait. Il s'était grandement détendu depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'appartement d'Ichigo, amenés dans cet endroit par la blonde, dans une voiture noire aux vitres teintées.

« Ben alors, Harribel ? Tu me serres pas dans tes bras après tout c'temps ?

-L'heure n'est pas à la plaisanterie, Jaggerjack. Sache que si je t'ai sorti d'affaire aujourd'hui, ce ne sera pas le cas la prochaine fois. Il était convenu que nous ne nous contactions plus. Nous ne faisons plus partie de la même équipe, nous n'avons rien à faire ensemble.

-P'tain, t'es toujours aussi chiante ! Tu peux pas me laisser crever comme ça !

-Tu as causé ces problèmes toi-même. Je n'ai aucune dette envers toi.

-Vas-y, quoi ! Aide-moi juste un peu, j'te ferai plus chier...

-Grimmjow, tu...

-S'te plaît. »

Ton suppliant. La blonde sembla hésiter un instant. Elle soupira une énième fois en examinant le bleuté de la tête aux pieds. Son regard s'attarda sur ses yeux, ses mains... Ses mains qui tremblaient. On pouvait le voir en regardant bien. Grimmjow cachait bien son jeu. Nouveau soupir. La dite-Harribel alla s'asseoir sur le rebord du bureau en recroisant les bras. Elle leva le menton.

« Tu as bien changé, Grimmjow.

-J't'emmerde, ça t'regarde pas.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois tombé si bas. Tu sais très bien que...

-Ta gueule ! … Juste... Contente-toi de m'aider, okay ?

-Et ce gamin ?, Fit-elle en montrant du menton Ichigo.

-J'me suis incrusté chez lui. Ulquiorra l'a vu. J't'en prie, si tu m'aide pas, il va crever, lui aussi... »

Ce fut l'argument qui la fit plier. Elle soupira en signe de concession. Le bleuté émit une exclamation satisfaite, en donnant un coup de coude à Ichigo. On va s'en sortir, disait son regard. Le rouquin n'était pas vraiment de cet avis. Il se demandait bien dans quoi il s'était embarqué. Pourquoi se retrouvaient-ils soudainement dans un bureau digne d'un président ? C'était qui cette fille que Grimmjow semblait connaître ? Et que voulait dire « Nous ne faisons plus partie de la même équipe » ? Cela signifiait qu'ils avaient été associés avant, non ? Le roux étira un sourire forcé malgré son doute, sa peur, et sa confusion. La blonde passa derrière son bureau et fouilla ses tiroirs. Elle en sortit un trousseau qui comportait deux clés identiques. En retirant l'une des deux, elle gribouilla une adresse sur un post-it et tendit le tout à Grimmjow.

« Voici un appartement où tu pourras loger. Reste tranquille surtout, ne te fais pas remarquer. Je garde l'une des clés. Tu n'as pas intérêt à faire de conneries ou c'est moi qui viendrai te tuer.

-Merci Tia, t'es un amour ! »

Le bleuté lui arracha des mains le papier et la clé et attrapa Ichigo par la manche. Ils quittèrent le bâtiment, qui s'avérait être un des gratte-ciel les plus importants de Tokyo. Les deux s'engouffrèrent dans la fraîcheur de la nuit, à la recherche de leur nouvel abri. Le plus jeune suivait silencieusement, le plus vieux menait avec nervosité. Après quelques dizaines de minutes de marche dans les petites rues peu éclairées de la ville, ils finirent par trouver l'immeuble. C'était un bâtiment simple, banal qui semblait bien vieux. Il devait probablement être habité par des familles modestes voire pauvres ou des étudiants en colocation. Les deux individus montèrent les marches quatre à quatre, impatients d'être en sécurité. Ils foulèrent le sol de leur nouvelle habitation, se sentant en sécurité derrière les murs de béton ternes. Grimmjow ferma le verrou à clé tandis que l'étudiant faisait quelques pas dans le salon, examinant l'habitation. Par chance, l'appartement était déjà meublé. Enfin, meublé... Il comportait une cuisine aménagée, un canapé miteux et une table basse. En explorant un peu l'appartement, il y avait juste un grand lit dans une des chambres et à peine ce qu'il fallait dans la salle de bain. Enfin... C'était mieux que rien, et les deux en furent déjà satisfaits.

Ichigo alla s'étaler dans le lit en poussant un long soupir. Il était éreinté, et ce n'était pas très étonnant. Ses yeux se fermèrent, alors qu'il cherchait une position plus confortable, mais une chaleur se colla à son dos. Grimmjow. Dans le noir, Ichigo rougit face à cette proximité, tentant de repousser la panthère.

« G-Grimmjow ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Hum. Tu poses trop d'questions. »

Les lèvres du bleuté vinrent effleurer le lobe du roux, qui devint pivoine. C'est à peine s'il n'éclairait pas la pièce. Il s'agita, coincé sous le corps imposant du drogué. Une main se glissa sous son tee-shirt, et il poussa un gémissement de surprise.

« Arrête ça !

-J'crois qu'j'ai envie d'me droguer. Tu me dois un baiser.

-Okayokayokay ! Mais retire cette main sur le champ ! T'as dit un baiser, c'est pas pour autant que tu dois m'tripoter, sale enfoiré de pédé ! »

Grimmjow ne releva pas de l'insulte, retirant sa main avec une certaine amertume. Ichigo, tentant de retrouver son calme, se tordait les doigts avec nervosité. C'est vrai, quoi. Que faisait ce drogué dans le même lit que lui, et aussi proche ? C'était du harcèlement sexuel pur et dur, là. Grimmjow approcha le visage, attendant le baiser. Rougissant de plus belle, Ichigo se releva sur le coudes pour poser ses lèvres sur la joue du bleuté. Le drogué ouvrit de grands yeux.

« D'quoi ? Tu t'fous moi ? J'ai dit un baiser. Bon, j'te montre ! »

Et voilà que tout recommençait. Et l'étudiant ne s'habituait toujours pas aux lèvres du bleuté, mordillant avec indécence les siennes, à sa langue jouant avec sa jumelle. Les yeux fermés, il attendait que tout cela se finisse, son corps littéralement brûlant. Les joues brûlantes, il peinait à respirer. Lorsque les mains de Grimmjow glissèrent sur son ventre, il put juste retenir un gémissement, étouffé par le baiser. Oh merdemerdemerdemerde ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fichait ? Ichigo pouvait sentir le bleuté sourire contre ses lèvres. L'étudiant rouvrit un instant les yeux, croisant le regard de Grimmjow. Regard inexplicable, d'ailleurs. Mélange de moquerie et de... désir. Le rouquin haussa les sourcils, appréhendant grandement ce qui allait se passer, vu la situation présente. Là, il le sentait mal. Ses doutes furent confirmés quand une main se posa sur son entrejambe.

« Ah ! »

Oh merde. C'était lui qui venait de gémir comme ça ? Vu le ricanement lubrique du bleuté, oui... Les lèvres du drogué se posèrent lentement sur la tempe de l'orangé, qui rougissait de plus en plus. Tellement confus, il ne tenta même pas de se débattre. Les doigts appuyèrent sur le tissu de son jean, commençant des caresses appuyées en cet endroit très sensible. Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, l'étudiant dut se contraindre à retenir les bruits indécents qui menaçaient de sortir de sa bouche, réagissant sans le vouloir à ces caresses. Oh putain de merde. Argh. Il ne pouvait plus cacher son érection. Les yeux fermés, il tentait de se soustraire au regard de Grimmjow, trop honteux.

« T'as pas à avoir peur. J'vais juste te baiser, là, puisque tu sembles attendre avec impatience que j'te prenne.

-De qu... A-ah ! »

Ichigo s'interrompit, le bleuté ayant déboutonné son pantalon pour glisser ses doigts sur son boxer. Eh mais merde. Pourquoi se laissait-il faire de cette façon ? Les lèvres du drogué sur sa peau, ses mains caressant son corps, son odeur... Il ne pouvait plus penser convenablement. Haletant, l'étudiant se laissa faire quand Grimmjow lui retira son haut. Avec un sourire carnassier, le bleuté dévora du regard son torse, déboutonnant d'une main sa chemise. Ichigo, de son côté, avait tellement honte qu'il aurait pu en mourir. Il se crispa quand une bouche bien trop connue effleura sa peau, s'emparant d'un bouton de chair. En proie à des sensations nouvelles et inexplicables, il retenait avec peine ses gémissements, s'agitant sous le corps imposant de Grimmjow. Et ce dernier était jouissif. Ça faisait quand même assez longtemps qu'il comptait se faire ce jeune étudiant puceau – faut dire que Ichigo avait un cul sacrément bandant.

La bouche du bleuté descendit rapidement vers le bas-ventre d'Ichigo, qui se raidit en poussant un petit cri. Ses protestations ne purent rien faire, Grimmjow ne l'écoutait pas. Il était trop occupé à déboutonner le pantalon du rouquin – et d'ailleurs, il avait à présent une sacrée vue sur la bosse dissimulée par son boxer. Il passa langoureusement sa langue sur l'érection naissante, à travers le tissu. Les plaintes d'Ichigo se turent aussitôt. Le roux se mordit la langue en fermant les yeux, comme si ne pas voir ce spectacle allait arranger les choses. D'un côté, il en avait sûrement envie. Sinon il aurait protesté plus longtemps. Sûrement. Grimmjow léchait et mordillait la bosse à sa guise, déclenchant les gémissements étouffés de l'étudiant, qui dut se mordre le poing pour ne pas faire trop de bruits indécents. Un gémissement plus fort se fit entendre quand le bleuté fit glisser le boxer pour passer sa langue sur tout le long du membre d'Ichigo. Ce dernier se cambra légèrement, commençant à haleter. La main plaquée sur sa bouche, il faisait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour conserver sa fierté d'hétéro – l'avait-il seulement été, au final ? Il avait bien embrassé une ou deux filles, mais... Avec le sourire aux lèvres devant un spectacle aussi plaisant, Grimmjow prit le membre en bouche, entamant de lents va-et-vient. Le rouquin s'habitua du mieux qu'il put à ce nouveau plaisir, les yeux toujours fermés. Les yeux pétillants de malice, le plus âgé décida d'imposer un rythme un peu moins soutenu, en accélérant considérablement ses mouvements, sa main caressant en même temps la virilité d'Ichigo. L'étudiant se cambra de plaisir, poussant de bruyants gémissements. Cette sensation lui retournait les tripes, déclenchant des frissons de plaisir sur la moindre parcelle de sa peau.

Il ne mit pas longtemps à venir. Après quelques instants de succion intense, il se libéra dans la bouche de Grimmjow, criant presque. Haletant, les yeux voilés par le plaisir, il reprenait son souffle tandis que le bleuté s'essuyait nonchalamment la bouche en se léchant les lèvres. Le drogué revint à l'assaut, embrassant et mordillant sa peau tandis qu'une de ses mains descendait vers son fessier. Ichigo ne vit rien venir, et étouffa un cri quand un doigt entra dans l'antre. La bouche de Grimmjow vint apaiser toute protestation, en se collant tout bonnement à celle du rouquin. Commençant des mouvements de vas-et vient, il introduit un second doigt, puis un troisième. Ichigo se sentait... bizarre. Vraiment. Toutes ces sensations, il ne les connaissait pas. Ça l'effrayait, et ça le fascinait à la fois. Lorsque le bleuté retira ses doigts, il poussa un bref grognement de frustration, grognement qui disparut aussitôt quand les doigts furent remplacés par autre chose. Doucement, Grimmjow le pénétra, arrachant un gémissement au roux, à la fois de douleur et de plaisir. Les deux se mélangeaient dans un cocktail écœurant. Il le sentait. Il sentait Grimmjow se mouvoir en lui, dans une danse parfaite de leur deux corps. Douleur et plaisir étaient de la partie, aucun des deux ne parvenant vraiment à prendre le dessus. C'était étrange, cette sensation... Cette sensation à la limite du désagréable.

Très vite, la douleur finit par disparaître. Sentir la peau de Grimmjow contre la sienne, et mêler ses gémissements aux siens... Tout cela ne pouvait mener qu'à la jouissance. C'était bon, après tout. C'était très bon. Ichigo ne pouvait le nier, il prenait un plaisir indicible à se faire baiser par Grimmjow. Dans un ultime coup de rein, Ichigo se libéra entre eux deux, et Grimmjow se retira pour jouir sur le ventre du rouquin. Haletant et transpirant, ils prirent quelques minutes pour se poser un peu. Ichigo en profita pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Il avait recueilli un drogué. Ce drogué était recherché par des types louches. Ils avaient quitté son appartement pour se cacher. Et il venait de coucher avec lui.

« P'tain. J'ai même pas la force de m'lever pour prendre une douche.

-Haha. Faut dire que c'était moi qui t'baisais ! », Ricana Grimmjow en attrapant un mouchoir pour essuyer leur traces de semence sur le ventre du roux.

Ichigo ne répondit pas, plus honteux que jamais. Oh mon Dieu. Il avait couché... Avec un mec ? Mondieumondieumondieu. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il avait aimé. Il en avait même arrêté de penser à tous ses ennuis. Il en avait même oublié de demander au bleuté des explications. Passant la main dans ses cheveux, il se frappa doucement les joues pour se redonner du tonus. A côté de lui, Grimmjow se leva en se mordillant les doigts, attrapant son boxer et son jean qu'il enfila en quatrième vitesse. Tout d'abord, l'étudiant ne s'en formalisa pas. Il était bien trop dans les vapes, carrément dans un état post-orgasmique qui l'empêchait de trop réfléchir. Quand le drogué eut disparu dans le salon, il se demanda vaguement ce qu'il allait y faire. Ce fut seulement quand il entendit de vagues reniflements en tendant l'oreille qu'il percuta. Il se leva, attrapant le drap qu'il entoura autour de sa taille et courut dans le salon.

Comme il s'en doutait, Grimmjow se droguait. Le tableau lui arracha un pincement au cœur, lui secouant doucement l'estomac. Ça le dégoûtait ? Peut-être un peu. C'était étrange, de voir cet homme se droguer pour de vrai. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait ça, après tout. Grimmjow... Grimmjow, si agaçant, si hautain, si sauvage. Grimmjow, si faible, si vulnérable, si détruit. Ils avaient passé un accord, non ? Un baiser en échange de l'abstinence pour la drogue. _M__enteur_. Le mot passa sur ses lèvres, silencieusement. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Ils se regardaient, se toisaient, dans un souffle. La poudre blanche vulgairement disposée en ligne droite. La paille à la main. _Menteur_. Menteur, menteur, menteur !

La douleur passa comme un flash dans le regard d'Ichigo. Il se sentait trahi. Déçu. Inutile. Il avait cru l'aider. Grimmjow s'était fichu de lui, en fait... C'était ça ? Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était son cul. Depuis le début. Alors qu'Ichigo lui avait offert bien plus que ça. Un toit. A manger. De la compagnie. Jusqu'à sa confiance. Il s'était bêtement fait tromper... N'est-ce pas ? Un baiser contre l'abstinence. Il le lui avait offert, son baiser. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi diable Grimmjow se tenait là, à sniffer de la cocaïne, lui renvoyant une idée écœurante de ce qu'il était vraiment. Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, Ichigo le détesta. Mais il ne fit rien. Il ne le frappa pas. Il ne lui cria pas dessus. Il ne prononça pas même un mot.


	5. Se souvenir des souvenirs

Auteur : Chocow

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Tite-Kubo.

Rating : M.

Pairing : Grimm/Ichi, of course =D

o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Grimmjow avait subi pas mal de choses dans sa vie. Les coups. Les cris. La drogue. Il avait tout supporté, continuant à vivre péniblement. Mais en ce jour-là, il aurait tout fait pour échapper au regard d'Ichigo. Ce regard le tuait. Ces yeux chocolat, tellement beaux, tellement expressifs, qu'il avait chéris secrètement. Ces yeux le toisaient, ne reflétant pas plus que de la déception. Son sang se glaçait. Pas comme ça. Ne me regarde pas comme ça. _Pas toi_. Il ne bougeait plus. Il craignait presque que le regard du rouquin le foudroie. Il frottait nerveusement ses doigts. La poudre était là, juste devant lui. Il savait pertinemment que c'était ça, le problème. Il n'avait pas résisté. Pas même avec un baiser offert. Il aimait trop ça. La drogue l'appelait, il en avait besoin, c'était son oxygène. Ichigo comprenait-il cela ? Non, il ne comprenait pas. Sinon il ne le regarderait pas ainsi. Le bleuté n'osait pas détourner le regard. Il n'osait même pas parler. Ce silence le mettait horriblement mal à l'aise, tandis que les yeux chocolat le meurtrissaient.

Pardon. Il voulait dire ça, mais de toute façon, ça n'aurait servi à rien. Pardon. Il avait trahi sa confiance et profité cruellement de sa bonté. Pardon. Il aurait, en ce moment-même, donné n'importe quoi pour se faire pardonner. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi souffrait-il autant, lui, Grimmjow, le solitaire, le briseur de cœurs, le volage, le libertin ? S'attacher à un gamin comme ça... Pourquoi ? Il devait avoir la tête d'un gosse effrayé à l'idée de se faire gronder. Au fond, il n'était qu'un enfant. Un enfant perdu. Le bleuté avait peur. Oui, il avait peur. Il était effrayé. Tétanisé. Ce regard l'effrayait déraisonnablement.

Sincèrement déçu. Ichigo était sincèrement déçu. Ça faisait mal. Putain de douleur dans sa poitrine. Comment avait-il pu être aussi con ? Comment ? Et pourquoi ? Quel imbécile. Imbécileimbécileimbécile. Sur ce coup-là, il avait été franchement naïf. Il était plus en colère contre lui-même que contre Grimmjow. Après tout, le bleuté n'était qu'un drogué. Oui, il osait affirmer ça, à présent. Il allait lui infliger le traitement qu'il méritait. Après de longues minutes de silence, il parla enfin. Sa voix sembla résonner dans l'appartement vide.

« Menteur. »

Il voulait lui faire mal. Il voulait le faire souffrir. Il voulait lui déchirer le cœur, à lui, qui avait meurtri le sien. La victoire serait à celui qui détruirait l'autre en premier. Et Ichigo était sur la bonne voie. Le seul mot qu'il avait prononcé avait fait sursauter Grimmjow, lui arrachant presque un gémissement. C'était un simple mot, mais prononcé avec une froideur effrayante. Le bleuté se serait presque jeté à genoux en lui demandant pardon... S'il n'était pas incapable de faire le moindre geste. Le regard chocolat s'était durci. On pouvait même y déceler une once de... haine. Et ce reflet dans les pupilles si douces de l'étudiant alerta Grimmjow. Pas. Ce. Regard. Pas ça. Pitié. Oui, il serait allé jusqu'à le supplier d'arrêter... Si sa bouche avait été en mesure de bouger. Les lèvres pincées, crispé sur le canapé, ne pouvant échapper à ce regard et à ces mots, il attendait la suite de son supplice. Pourvu que ça finisse vite. Pourvu que ce ne soit qu'un cauchemar. Ichigo ne disait plus rien. Prenant sur lui, Grimmjow parvint enfin à prononcer des mots. Enfin... Un seul mot.

« Pardon. »

Avec une sincérité feinte. Ce fut de trop pour Ichigo, qui se crispa. Grinçant des dents, il fit quelques pas vers Grimmjow et le gifla violemment.

« Mais t'es con ou quoi ?

-Mais t'es malade ? Ça fait mal, bordel !, Répliqua le bleuté en se frottant la joue.

-Tu te fous de ma gueule ? T'avais dit que... Que t'arrêterais. Que... Que t'arrêterais tout ça, tu me l'avais dit ! Menteur, menteur, menteur... »

Ses derniers mots étaient presque un gémissement. Il passa la main sur son visage en se frottant les tempes, se concentrant sur le rythme de sa respiration. Menteur. Il tentait de retenir les sanglots qui lui nouaient la gorge. Encore un mot et il fondait en larmes, c'était certain. Menteur. Il continuait de le penser, en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Jusqu'à ressentir une douleur cuisante, jusqu'à sentir le goût métallique du sang sur sa langue. Menteur. Ses yeux répétaient ce mot à l'infini.

« J'peux pas. »

Ichigo haussa un sourcil. De quoi ? C'était quoi, cette tête que faisait Grimmjow ? Il avait l'air si... coupable. Les sourcils froncés, les plissements de sa peau exprimaient presque sa douleur. Le bleuté s'était laissé tomber en arrière, sur le canapé. Ses mains remontèrent lentement sur son visage, allant couvrir ses yeux. Un long soupir brisa un instant le silence qui venait de s'installer. Le rouquin avait cessé de le regarder avec toute cette haine qui l'avait soudain traversé. Il arborait maintenant une face étonnée, les sourcils arqués, la bouche entrouverte. Ce qui l'étonnait surtout, c'était l'attitude de Grimmjow. La sincérité avec laquelle il lui avait tout dit : il ne pouvait pas arrêter. Pouvoir et vouloir. C'était sensiblement différent. Grimmjow l'avait-il, cette volonté ? Il cachait son visage avec ses larges mains. Ichigo ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais le bleuté le devança en posant violemment son pied sur la table basse. Un grognement agacé sortit d'entre ses lèvres, la panthère fit basculer le meuble, et la petite ligne de poudre blanche se dispersa sur le plancher poussiéreux. Les sourcils de roux remontèrent un peu plus haut. Il hoqueta de surprise quand Grimmjow lui attrapa le bras pour l'attirer vers lui.

« J'peux pas arrêter. Aide-moi. » Ses doigts se serrèrent un peu plus sur le poignet du rouquin. « Aide-moi, j't'en supplie. »

« Oui. Je t'aiderai. »

o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

« Ils ont filé. On ne les trouve plus. »

Les yeux émeraude remontèrent lentement sur le visage de son interlocuteur. Assis, le dos bien droit, Ulquiorra Schiffer tapota de ses doigts le bois de son bureau. Même si son visage restait de marbre, on devinait bien son agacement. Il cessa de tapoter le bureau, et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil en croisant les jambes. Silencieux. Il ne disait pas un mot, et son homme de main passait nerveusement d'un pied à un autre, mal à l'aise. Un soupir inaudible sortit d'entre ses fines lèvres, et Ulquiorra fit glisser sa main sur le bois lisse de la table pour attraper un verre à moitié rempli de cognac. Il fit couler le liquide doré dans sa bouche et le but d'une traite, comme pour digérer l'information qu'on venait de lui donner. Avec une élégance rare, il reposa le verre sur le bureau dans un tintement cristallin, presque musical. Sa main alla ensuite se poser sur ses genoux, avant que le mafieux ne se décide à parler.

« Retrouvez-les. Le plus vite possible. »

Un ton tranchant mêlé à une froideur effrayante. Son interlocuteur tressaillit, avant de filer, accompagné de son collègue qui était resté à une distance raisonnable de son patron – c'est à dire très loin, presque collé à la porte. Ulquiorra les fixa jusqu'à ce qu'ils referment la porte derrière eux. Puis il poussa un nouveau soupir. Son regard coula sur le dossier ouvert, soigneusement posé au beau milieu du bureau. Sur la première feuille, un nom, écrit en majuscule, précédait toute une liste d'informations. JAGGERJACK. Le dossier était épais d'au moins un bon centimètre, et une photo trônait en haut de cette pile de feuilles. Un homme aux cheveux turquoise.

o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o

Ichigo s'étira longuement en baillant, s'adossant à l'évier de la cuisine. Il contemplait le café couler tandis qu'il passa la main dans ses cheveux en bataille. Une douleur lui sciait le bas du dos – joli souvenir de la soirée d'hier avec Grimmjow – et il se concentrait à ne rien laisser paraître. Au simple fait de penser à la source de cette douleur, il rougissait. Bon. Quoi qu'il en soit, il allait essayer de se comporter normalement envers le bleuté. La soirée de la veille avait été vraiment étrange. Il soupira en allant chercher la cafetière pour se servir une tasse. Trempant le bout de ses lèvres dans le liquide noir, il grimaça légèrement. Pouah. Mauvais café. Les placards de la cuisine contenaient quelques provisions, mais la plupart étaient périmées. Et ce café devait être assez vieux. Haussant les épaules, il se remit à boire. De toute façon, il avait besoin de café pour décompresser. Grimmjow pointa enfin le bout de son nez, simplement vêtu d'un jean dont il ajustait la ceinture. Une fois de plus, Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de contempler son torse parfaitement dessiné. Il détourna légèrement le regard et boitilla jusqu'à la table de la cuisine – non, sérieusement, c'était vachement difficile de marcher quand on avait mal au cul comme ça. Le ricanement du bleuté résonna dans la pièce.

« Mouhahaha, tu t'verrais, à marcher comme un pingouin !

-J't'emmerde ! La faute à qui ?, Répliqua Ichigo, les joues brûlantes de honte.

-Me dis pas qu'ça t'as déplu, hein... Tu rugissais à chaque fois que je m'enfonçais en toi~ »

Ichigo ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer furieusement le sol, littéralement pivoine. Grimmjow ricana une fois de plus et alla chercher une tasse dans les placards. Il ne trouva qu'un mug éméché, mais cela lui convint quand même. Le drogué alla ensuite se servir du café en se frottant la tempe. Ah. Encore une de ses nombreuses migraines. Il avait souvent des maux de tête mais il ne s'en formalisait pas et n'avait même pas l'idée de faire le rapprochement avec sa consommation de drogue régulière. En soupirant, il prit place en face d'Ichigo, se frottant le sourcil droit tout en grinçant des dents. La douleur lui vrillait la tête de l'intérieur. Il grogna silencieusement, se frottant plus fort le sourcil, la douleur disparaissant un peu.

« T'as mal à la tête ?

-Je... – Il se frotta nerveusement la tempe en fermant les yeux – Ça va.

-On devrait aller acheter de l'aspirine. T'as vraiment l'air de souffrir le martyr. Et t'as une gueule de défoncé, on croirait que t'as pas dormi depuis trois jours.

-J't'ai dit qu'ça allait.

-On devrait aussi aller faire des courses, on va finir par mourir de faim. Enfin... J'veux dire, on peut sortir, ici ? Euh... Ulquiorra va pas venir nous chercher jusqu'ici ?

-Normalement non. Mais c'connard finira bien par nous trouver, si il nous cherche. T'façon, tu risques rien tant qu'tu restes avec moi. »

Il se tut, sirotant son café. Café au goût infect, soit dit en passant. Il avait beau être torse nu, il mourait de chaud. C'était étrange. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux, alors qu'il sentait que ses doigts commençaient à trembler. Tentant de paraître naturel, il inspira fortement. L'effort d'aspirer autant d'air déclencha une légère douleur dans sa poitrine. Il l'ignora, et posa sa tasse sur la table en se frottant le visage avec ses mains. Trop chaud. Il avait trop chaud. Il se sentait fiévreux. Sa nuque se mouillait de sueur, alors qu'il s'éventait de sa main. Sans accorder le moindre mot à Ichigo, il se leva et s'éclipsa dans la salle de bain. Putain, il crevait de chaud.

Le bleuté se débarrassa de ses quelques vêtements et fila sous la douche, prenant bien l'attention de ne faire couler que l'eau froide. Il soupira d'apaisement quand la caresse glaciale de l'eau coula sur son dos. Collant son front au carrelage du mur, il laissa l'eau couler sur la moindre parcelle de sa peau. A présent, sous la douche froide, il frissonnait. Trop chaud, trop froid, il ne trouvait pas le juste milieu. Une seule chose aurait pu l'aider en ce moment : la drogue. Il avait besoin de sa dose. La veille, il n'avait presque rien pris. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris, de foutre en l'air sa cocaïne ? Quel imbécile. Il se mordit les doigts. Il en avait besoin, il en avait trop besoin. Ça faisait trop longtemps. Un frisson s'attarda le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Et ses hallucinations reprenaient.

Son délire paranoïaque lui faisait penser que sans la drogue, il était faible. Sans la drogue, il se sentait vide. Sans la drogue, il était persuadé que Ulquiorra les retrouverait. Il avait l'impression d'entendre dans la rue des gens crier « _Grimmjow Jaggerjack est là ! Dans cet immeuble, au cinquième étage !_ ». Il plaqua ses mains contre ses oreilles, tentant d'étouffer ces cris inexistants. Mais ils résonnaient dans sa tête, de plus en plus fort. « _Grimmjow Jaggerjack est là !_ ». Il tressaillit, coupant l'eau, et courut hors de la salle de bain, une simple serviette autour de la taille. Se dirigeant vers la chambre, il tenta de rassurer Ichigo, de lui faire croire que tout allait bien. D'un ton qu'il tentait de rendre assuré, il lui cria « J'vais m'habiller et on part dans un quart d'heure ! ». Le rouquin, dans la cuisine, lui répondit qu'il était d'accord, mais Grimmjow ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Comment pouvait-il l'entendre, avec tous ces cris qui venaient de la rue? « _Grimmjow Jaggerjack est là !_ ». Il ferma la porte de la chambre derrière lui, et courut fermer les rideaux. Se collant au mur, il tenta de reprendre son souffle. Il devait vite prendre sa drogue. Pour faire cesser ces cris. La drogue le rendait surpuissant. Les gens n'oseraient pas révéler sa position, car dès lors que Grimmjow aurait prit sa dose, il serait devenu invincible.

Les mains tremblantes, il chercha à tâtons, sous le matelas, un sachet qu'il avait dissimulé au roux. Sinon, Ichigo l'aurait jeté. Sa seule façon de devenir fort, son seul échappatoire dans ce monde horriblement terrifiant. La cocaïne. Le bleuté dut s'y reprendre à trois fois pour ouvrir le sachet. Il jura dans sa barbe, et d'un revers du bras, vira tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet. Le petit gramme de poudre blanche qu'il versa dessus lui sembla soudainement avoir réduit de moitié. A mesure qu'il sculptait le tout en une ligne dans un geste habitué, la poudre lui semblait disparaître sous ses yeux. A genoux sur la moquette miteuse de la chambre, il approcha son nez du plan de travail. Le drogué sortit une paille pour aspirer le tout avec impatience. Vite. Il avait l'impression d'entendre les pas lourds d'Ulquiorra dans le couloir. En quelques instants, il eut tout consommé. Il ferma les yeux en poussant un long soupir, et se laissa tomber en arrière pour s'adosser contre le lit. Le sang battait à ses tempes bruyamment. Les gens avaient cessé de crier son nom. Les pas d'Ulquiorra s'étaient effacés. Il esquissa un sourire béat. Il les avait vaincus. Grâce à la drogue. La tête lui tournait agréablement. Il se sentait bien. Tellement bien. Tellement fort. Un rire silencieux le fit se tordre en deux. Ah, comme c'était agréable, cette euphorie qui nous rendait heureux à la limite de l'écœurant. Se redressant, Grimmjow tenta de reprendre son souffle après son fou rire discret. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux, en respirant bruyamment, un peu plus rapidement que d'ordinaire.

Il aimait se sentir comme ça. C'est pour cela qu'il n'arrivait pas à arrêter. Peut-être n'avait-il pas envie d'arrêter, tout compte fait ? Il n'avait aucune raison de se maintenir en vie. Il pouvait mourir heureux, comme ça. Grimmjow avait la bouche sèche. Il avait l'impression de ne plus avoir de salive, et c'était fortement désagréable. Mais il se sentait tellement heureux que ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. La tête rejetée en arrière, il posa la main sur son torse, qui se soulevait et s'abaissait au rythme de sa respiration. Chaque bouffée d'oxygène se dispersait dans le moindre de ses muscles, lui procurant une énergie incroyable. Il se sentait invincible, il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait même soulever une voiture. Le sourire aux lèvres, il dissimula judicieusement le sachet plastique en le jetant par la fenêtre. Remettant tout bien en place, ni vu, ni connu, il s'habilla et rejoignit Ichigo dans le salon, toujours les lèvres arquées en un sourire plein d'assurance. Le rouquin lui rendit son sourire, et partit enfiler ses chaussures.

« T'as l'air de bonne humeur, Fit remarquer le plus jeune.

-Trop. »

L'air béat, il se glissa dans le dos de l'étudiant, et lui mordilla la nuque. Ce dernier sursauta avant de rougir violemment et de s'éloigner. Le bleuté ricana, frottant son nez qui le picotait. Il reniflait, mais il avait l'impression de le sentir couler quand même. Une goutte de sang s'écrasa sur le plancher terne. Les deux individus ouvrirent de grands yeux. Grimmjow porta une main à son nez pour effleurer du bout des doigts le filet de sang qui s'écoulait de ses narines. Oh. C'était ça, le picotement ? Ichigo courut chercher un mouchoir qu'il tendit au drogué. Ce dernier s'en saisit et épongea l'hémoglobine.

« Il paraît que ça peut arriver régulièrement... aux gens qui sniffent », Fit le rouquin.

Grimmjow haussa les épaules, essuyant les dernières traces de sang. Oui, ça lui était déjà arrivé, mais ce n'était pas grand-chose. Qu'importe, il se fichait des conséquences de sa consommation.

« A force de continuer, ça sera bien pire, Grimmjow.

-Ouais, c'est bon, j'sais. On y va, maintenant ? », Répliqua-t-il d'un ton agacé.

Il s'essuya une dernière fois le nez avant de jeter négligemment le mouchoir par terre et de pousser le roux dehors. Il se fichait bien qu'on lui dise qu'il risquait la mort. Il se fichait qu'on lui rappelle que c'était dangereux. Il se fichait éperdument des alertes de son propre corps. Il ne vivait plus que pour ça. Pour sniffer. Le bleuté avait déjà tout perdu, et il ne lui restait plus que la drogue. Enfin... Plus maintenant. Maintenant, il avait Ichigo. Ichigo et la drogue. Et de ce qu'il avait vu, les deux n'étaient pas compatibles. Quel dommage. Il soupira.

« Hé. » Grimmjow releva le visage « Je suppose que tu me dois quelques explications, tu ne crois pas ?

-Mph ?, Fit le bleuté.

-Fais pas le con. Tu te ramènes chez moi et on est recherché par un type de la mafia japonaise. Ça mérite bien quelques explications, tout ça. Par exemple... C'était qui, la blonde qui nous a dégoté cet appart' ?

-Ah. Tia. Euh... C'est assez compliqué.

-Je suis plutôt intelligent.

-(Grimmjow soupira) Il y a des questions dont il faut mieux ignorer les réponses, parfois. Crois-moi, ça t'attirerait que des ennuis d'savoir ça !

-Des ennuis. Je suis déjà poursuivi par un mafieux, alors, franchement, un de plus ou de moins...

-(nouveau soupir de Grimmjow) Bon. Tu diras pas que j't'avais pas prévenu. Alors, en fait... Euh...

-Elle disait que vous ne faisiez plus partie de la même équipe. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

-C'est que... Avant, on faisait partie de la même équipe. Voilà.

-Putain, mais réponds-moi sérieusement !

-Ah, mais merde ! C'est juste que... J'préfèrerais ne pas avoir à parler de ça, c'tout !

-Grimmjow. »

Un ton insistant. Le bleuté se sentait plier. Après tout, c'était vrai qu'il lui devait bien des explications. C'était purement et totalement légitime, mais quand même... Ça le mettait mal à l'aise de parler de ça. De son passé. C'était quelque chose qu'il aurait voulu oublier. D'ailleurs, il avait volontairement enterré quelques bribes de son histoire tout au fond de lui. Pour ne jamais s'en rappeler. Plus jamais. Mais l'apparition d'Ichigo dans sa vie l'avait chamboulé. Quelques morceaux de souvenirs étaient remontés, pour le troubler un peu plus. Shiro. Ce nom qui revenait sans cesse à chaque fois qu'il contemplait le visage d'Ichigo. Ce nom associé à une vive douleur. Non, vraiment... Il aurait préféré ne jamais s'en rappeler.

« J'étais... Enfin... Tia est... Comment dire... Un agent spécial.

-Quoi ? Genre, euh... Le FBI ?

-Oui, un truc du genre. Notre organisation est appelée 'Espada'. On agit dans l'ombre, et peu de personnes connaissent notre existence. L'Espada est composée d'une élite d'agent particulièrement doués. On s'occupe de tout, partout.

-Ah ? Pour la paix dans le monde ?

-Hahaha ! Non, pas vraiment. La paix dans le monde ? Tout l'monde sait que c'est un rêve inatteignable. On s'occupe de conserver l'équilibre, au mieux. Enfin, on... Ils, plutôt. J'en fais plus partie, à présent.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que... Parce que... »

Il haussa les épaules en étirant un sourire faux.

« Les aléas de la vie. »

Il accéléra le pas, ne prononçant plus un mot. Non, il en avait déjà assez dit. Il en avait déjà trop dit. Il se renfrogna un peu. Il n'aurait pas dû. Non, il n'aurait sûrement pas dû. Il exposait Ichigo à un réel danger, en le mettant autant au courant. A présent, il regrettait. Dommage, mais on ne pouvait pas changer le passé. Parce que ces paroles appartenaient déjà au passé.

« Et Shiro ? Qui est Shiro ?

-... Shiro est... »

Grimmjow fronça les sourcils, une douleur commençant à se faire sentir au niveau de sa tempe. Il ferma les yeux, passant la main sur son front. Ses doigts revinrent frotter son sourcil, pour calmer cette souffrance. Shiro. Ses souvenirs étaient flous, mais il savait pourquoi. Il ne voulait pas s'en rappeler. Il préférait ne pas y penser. Ça lui faisait trop mal. Au cœur et au crâne. Il en avait presque la nausée. Ichigo le remarqua et préféra ne pas insister. Pour l'instant. Il finirait bien par obtenir des réponses.

« Et Ulquiorra ? Il...

-Il ne nous trouvera pas avant un moment, Le coupa Grimmjow.

-Tu veux dire que... Qu'il va finir par nous trouver ?

-Évidemment. C'est un haut représentant de la mafia japonaise. Pas un petit joueur.

-Et tu vas me faire croire qu'il te recherche juste pour de la drogue que tu n'as pas payée ?

-... T'es pas si stupide que ça, en fait.

-Bien sûr ! Alors ? Pourquoi il te recherche ?

-J'ai fait merder une de ses affaires, dans le temps. Il ne l'a pas digéré. Il m'a retrouvé y'a peu, alors que je traînais dans ses quartier à la recherche de drogue. Il veut m'tuer pour s'venger. Voilà tout.

-Et ben.

-Comme tu dis. »

Le silence se refit une place entre les deux individus, alors qu'ils marchaient calmement. Ichigo réfléchissait. Grimmjow, lui, pensait. A un tas de choses, et plus particulière, à son passé dans l'Espada. Ah. Il avait l'impression d'avoir quitté l'organisation la veille. Le temps passait tellement vite. Déjà deux ans. Pourquoi était-il parti, déjà ? On l'avait viré... C'est tout ce dont il se souvenait... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Il se posait la question tout en sachant que la réponse ne lui plairait pas. La vague d'euphorie qu'il avait ressenti quelques instants à peine en se droguant redescendait violemment. En à peine quelques secondes, ses idées devinrent noires et son sourire s'effaça. L'Espada. Ulquiorra. Shiro. Son estomac se tordit. Il inspira plusieurs bouffées d'air pour faire passer son malaise. C'était étrange, quand même. Jusqu'ici, il n'y avait jamais pensé, et ça ne l'avait jamais dérangé plus que ça. Mais maintenant qu'Ichigo l'avait obligé à ressasser ses vieux souvenirs, un goût âcre et amer lui restait en travers de la gorge. Ulquirra. Shiro. Ces noms lui donnaient mal à la tête. Il commençait à ressentir une haine immense envers le mafieux, sans qu'il ne puisse l'expliquer. Le sang quitta son visage, le rendant pâle et maladif. Il tituba jusqu'à la petite ruelle devant laquelle ils passaient, plaqua une main contre le mur et l'autre sur son ventre. Là, il se vida, les réminiscences le rendant malade. Ses pensées et ses souvenirs se mélangeaient dans un flux tortueux dans sa tête. Reprenant son souffle, il sentit à peine la main d'Ichigo se poser sur son dos. Il n'avait plus rien à vomir et se mit à cracher de la bile. Son estomac se pliait en deux et la douleur n'était pas négligeable, mais rien ne le faisait plus souffrir que le marteau-piqueur qui s'attaquait à son crâne. Derrière son sourcil gauche, la douleur pulsait, de plus en plus présente au fil des battements de son cœur. Mais il ne faisait rien. Les yeux clos, il laissait la souffrance cogner contre sa tempe.

Ça y est. Il se souvenait.


	6. Comment il se mit à chuter

Auteur : Chocow

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Tite-Kubo.

Rating : M.

Pairing : Grimm/Ichi, of course =D

o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Mes petits choux, vous allez avoir droit au récit de la triste vie de Grimmjow. \o/

Ceci se passe donc dans le **passé**.

Et, attention... FLASHBACK !

_Bip__. ._

La main de Grimmjow alla s'écraser sur le réveil. L'objet bascula sur le plancher dans un bruit sourd, et l'écran se brisa. Le bleuté jura dans son oreiller. Il s'ébouriffa les cheveux en baillant, et dans un dernier étirement, il se leva péniblement. L'esprit encore embrumé, il prit sa douche et s'habilla, pour enfin sortir de chez lui sans même avoir mangé. Routine. Même chose tous les jours. Sauf le dimanche. Il avait vingt-et-un ans, à cette époque. Il avait abandonné ses études rapidement, préférant travailler très vite, afin de pouvoir payer un loyer. Sifflotant, il passa la main dans ses cheveux, et les ébouriffa, s'engouffrant dans la cage d'escalier de son vieil immeuble. Voilà comment se passait sa pitoyable vie. Se lever le matin, aller travailler, rentrer dormir. Une routine incessante. Depuis plusieurs mois à présent.

Grimmjow ne s'en plaignait pas. Sa vie était stable, et il pouvait se nourrir à sa faim. Elle était juste... terriblement ennuyeuse. La routine, la routine, la routine. Toujours la routine ! Grimmjow avait quelques amis, qu'il voyait de temps à autres. Ils passaient de bons moments ensemble. Mais cela ne suffisait pas au bleuté pour qu'il trouve sa vie intéressante. Parfois, il regrettait. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir continué ses études, il regrettait d'avoir manqué des rendez-vous pour trouver un bon boulot, il regrettait d'être lui. Tout en descendant dans la rue, il poussa un long soupir. Mais bon, après tout, c'était sa vie. Il ne devait pas s'en plaindre. Il se dirigea vers une voiture à la peinture écaillée, aux rétroviseurs fissurés et dont il manquait un enjoliveur. La « Poubelle », comme aimaient l'appeler ses amis. Et ils n'avaient pas tort. Cette voiture était un déchet ambulant. Pour le plus grand malheur de Grimmjow, car cet engin était son seul moyen de transport.

La panthère fit tourner la clé et démarra après seulement trois essais. Sa bouche prononça quelques mots inintelligibles alors qu'il jetait un vif regard à sa montre. Et merde, déjà en retard. Il bailla tout en conduisant, alors qu'il essuyait d'un revers de sa main les larmes qui perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux. Et comme il s'y attendait, il dut supporter les embouteillages. Râlant dans sa barbe inexistante, il alluma la radio, qui se mit à crachoter un tube de années 80. Finalement, après une bonne demi-heure coincé entre deux voitures, il bifurqua et en empruntant des petites rues, il finit par arriver au convini où il travaillait. Un homme aux getas, affublé d'un bob et agitant un vulgaire éventail vint l'accueillir.

« Eh bien, Grimmjow ? Encore en retard~

-Désolé, patron.

-La prochaine fois, ce sera retenu sur ta paye.

-O-oh ! S'il vous plaît, patron, je n'arriverais plus en retard !

-C'est ce que tu m'as dit la dernière fois aussi. Bon, au travail~ »

Grimmjow poussa un soupir à s'en fendre le cœur et enfila son tablier de travail avant de se faufiler derrière le comptoir. Pitoyable routine. Pitoyable boulot. Pitoyable salaire. Pitoyable vie. Le menton reposant nonchalamment sur la paume de sa main, il regardait les clients faire leurs emplettes avant de leur servir son habituel sourire commercial. Tiens. Encore cette femme surmaquillée qui porte toujours des talons aiguille. Oh. Et cet otaku boursouflé de partout qui achète toujours des nouilles instantanées. Mieux encore. Ce père qui vient régulièrement avec sa fille, une gamine de quatre ou cinq ans, et qui mate discrètement les petites lycéennes. Grimmjow observait beaucoup. Peu de détails lui échappaient. Aussi, les vols avaient diminués de moitié dans ce convini, depuis qu'il y travaillait. L'autre moitié, c'était parce qu'il n'était pas là. Les attitudes suspectes des voleurs ne lui échappaient pas. Il les prenait toujours la main dans le sac. Toujours. C'était sa petite fierté. Il se sentait utile, doué, presque héroïque, dans ces moments.

_Diling_. Encore un client. Grimmjow tourna légèrement la tête pour le saluer. Oh. Il ne l'avait jamais vu, celui-là. Jamais. D'où venait-il ? Un nouveau dans le quartier ? Il était... à la fois louche et fascinant, dégageant une aura particulière. Il arborait une couleur de cheveux particulière pour son âge – car il n'avait pas l'air très vieux – d'un blanc éclatant. Ses mèches en bataille voletèrent alors qu'un dernier courant d'air passa entre les portes automatiques qui se refermaient. Sa peau pâle tirait vers le blanc, elle aussi. Dans ses yeux, deux orbes dorés hypnotiques scrutaient le magasin. Le regard cyan du bleuté ne le quittait pas, subjugué.

« S'il vous plaît ?

-Hein ? Euh, ah, oui, pardon ! Vous désirez ?, Bredouilla Grimmjow, prit de court.

-J'sais pas vraiment, mais on dirait que vous, vous m'désirez déjà. »

L'inconnu étira un sourire narquois, ricanant doucement. Grimmjow ouvrit la bouche sans rien dire. Un pervers ? Un beau-parleur ? Tant de vanité et de condescendance, dans cette attitude, et pourtant, il semblait trouver cela normal.

« On peut se tutoyer ? On doit avoir le même âge, non ? Moi c'est Shirosaki. Mais appelle-moi Shiro.

-... Grimmjow. J'suppose que... Tu viens d'arriver dans le quartier ?

-Ouais, exactement !

-Ha ? C'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression de t'avoir déjà vu...

-Ah bon ? Ça m'étonnerait, je suis arrivé dans cette ville aujourd'hui à peine.

-Et tu allumes déjà ses habitants ? »

Sourire carnassier de la part de Grimmjow. Un point pour lui, cette fois-ci. Shiro haussa un sourcil avant de ricaner avec une certaine gêne.

« Héhé... On peut dire qu'on est pas vraiment discrets, tous les deux... »

Ils se fixèrent un moment avant de se mettre à rire de bon cœur. Chouette type, songea Grimmjow qui commençait déjà à l'apprécier. Leurs caractères semblaient s'accorder. Et puis, sans se montrer prétentieux, tous les deux avaient un physique à déchaîner les passions. Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Lorsqu'il surprit cette pensée dans son petit cerveau, Grimmjow frémit. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait, de penser comme ça ? Grimmjow n'avait jamais eu de chance dans ses relations. Les filles les plaquaient toujours en apprenant qu'il n'était pas tout à fait ce qu'elles espéraient qu'il soit. Et si ce n'était pas ça, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les tromper. La tentation était trop forte. Il y avait de si belles femmes, en ce bas-monde. En découvrant la médiocrité de ses malheureuses relations avec les filles, Grimmjow avait bien vite changé de bord. Mais il n'avait jamais trouvé de relation longue. Peut-être n'en cherchait-il pas. Peut-être n'en désirait-il pas. Quoi qu'il en soit, Grimmjow était seul. Un client quitta le magasin, et une vague d'air frais vient lui chatouiller la peau. Dehors, il pleuvait.

o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

_Oh Angie, Oh Angie, when will those dark clouds disappear_

Oh, Angie, oh, Angie, quand-est-ce que ces nuages sombres disparaîtront _  
__Angie, Angie, where will it lead us from here_

Angie, Angie, où cela va-t-il nous mener

La radio grésillait légèrement sur les accords d' « Angie ». Malgré tout ce que l'on pourrait croire, la « Poubelle » possédait une autoradio qui fonctionnait... Grimmjow sifflotait la mélodie des Beatles en tapotant son volant. La pluie battait contre le sac plastique qu'il avait scotché à la place de la vitre manquante, sur la place arrière. Dehors, on y voyait à peine à plus de deux mètres. La ville était littéralement couverte d'un rideau de pluie. Quelques parapluies, des passants pressant le pas... La rue était quasiment déserte. Le bleuté vira à droite, et s'arrêta devant l'immeuble. Une silhouette courut jusqu'à la portière, avant de l'ouvrir et de s'engouffrer dans la voiture. Il suffit d'un seul coup de vent qui s'insinua dans l'ouverture pour tremper le sol de l'automobile.

« Salut Shiro.

-Hey. »

Le dénommé Shiro referma rapidement la portière en adressant un sourire à Grimmjow. Deux mois qu'il le connaissait. Deux mois qu'ils avaient sympathisé. Deux mois qu'ils se côtoyaient en se reluquant mutuellement, sans jamais rien tenter. Deux mois. Pourtant, chacun d'eux le savaient, ils s'attiraient, ils s'aimaient, ou tout du moins, semblaient s'apprécier. Timidité ? Peur de l'autre ? Peut-être. Qu'en savait-on ? Jamais aucun d'eux n'avait osé entamer une relation de longue durée, se basant sur l'amour, en plus du physique. Jamais. Peut-être cela leur paraissait-il effrayant.

Couvant du regard la panthère, Shiro chantonnait avec la radio. « _I still love you, baby _| Je t'aime toujours bébé ». La pluie redoublait en puissance. On n'entendit presque plus le son de sa voix, si bien qu'il finit par arrêter de chanter. L'albinos ramena ses genoux contre lui, évitant de tremper ses chaussures sur le sol de la voiture – une vraie mare. Il lui semblait même que la radio commençait à se noyer. Le son baissait petit à petit, grésillant de plus en plus. Vint la dernière note. Les orbes dorées, qui fixaient l'appareil, remontèrent sur le visage du bleuté. Et les mots lui vinrent tous seuls à la bouche.

« Je t'aime ».

o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Il y avait la pluie, dehors. Il y avait les voitures qui passaient sous la fenêtre. Il y avait les gouttes qui coulaient le long du carreau. Puis il y avait ces mains qui caressaient sa peau d'albâtre, cette bouche qui ravageait la sienne avec enthousiasme, et ce magnifique corps au-dessus du sien. Shiro passa ses bras autour du cou de Grimmjow, répondant avec tout aussi de passion au baiser. Leur passion contenue revenait en surface, ils ne contrôlaient plus rien. Tout était rapide, sauvage, presque primitif. Mais tellement bon. La panthère défit les boutons de la chemise de son vis-à-vis, envoyant valser le vêtement comme un vulgaire bout de tissu. Shiro s'agitait sous lui, poussant des grognements lascifs, ce qui ne fit qu'exciter encore plus le bleuté. Il se jeta avidement sur son torse, mordillant et léchant chaque centimètre de peau, l'autre appréciant le traitement.

…...

La pluie s'arrêta. Les deux amants aussi. Trempés de sueurs et de semence, le souffle saccadé, ils fixaient le plafond en se remettant de leurs ébats. Grimmjow réfléchissant à ce qu'était une véritable relation, Shiro à... Il ne savait même pas d'ailleurs. Le bleuté était confus. Perdu, peut-être. L'aimait-il ? Ou le désirait-il seulement physiquement ? Ah, les sentiments... C'était quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment. Peut-être qu'il l'aimait. Peut-être que c'était juste un peu d'affection. Peut-être. Il se leva en enfilant son boxer, avant de se tourner vers Shiro.

« Je t'... » Je t'aime ? « Je dois aller prendre une douche. » Foutus sentiments.

o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Les cendres de sa cigarette s'échappaient dans l'air, portées par le vent. Il ébouriffa vivement ses cheveux bleus d'un geste de la main, écrasant son mégot de l'autre. Accoudé à la table basse de son salon, il contemplait en grimaçant le tas de factures qu'il avait négligemment disposées en un tas maladroit. Soupirant, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à travers la fenêtre ouverte. Éloignant du revers de son bras le cendrier à moitié rempli, il se saisit d'une enveloppe qu'il ouvrit en déchirant le papier avant de déplier la lettre. Ses sourcils se haussèrent alors qu'il lisait la somme qu'il devait. Il se frotta lentement l'arête du nez, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Bon. Enveloppe suivante. Et le manège continua. Ayant épluché la petite montagne de lettres, il se leva, alla chercher une bouteille d'un bourbon premier prix et se mit à la boire à même le goulot. La paperasse recouvrait à présent le sol, il avait tout jeté sans trop regarder où tout cela allait atterrir. Avalant plusieurs gorgées de l'alcool doré, il grimaça sous la douce brûlure. Il entendit à peine la sonnette retentir, plongé dans la contemplation de ses dettes écrites noir sur blanc.

« Grimm ? »

C'était Shiro. Il enjamba les papiers pour rejoindre le bleuté sur le canapé, allant lui arracher sa bouteille des mains.

« Ça va pas ?

-... Euh... Je... J'ai perdu mon boulot, Fit-il en se frottant le front, l'air complètement blasé.

-Ah bon ? Mais, euh... T'as besoin d'argent ? J'peux...

-Nan, ça va, j'gère, tranquille, mec...

-Tu es saoul. »

Ce n'était pas une question, juste un constat. Grimmjow ne répondit pas, se laissant tomber en arrière pour s'adosser au canapé. L'air pensif, il ferma les yeux, tandis que Shiro se baissait pour ramasser tous les papiers. Il en fit un petit tas soigneux que le bleuté songea vaguement à faire brûler. Il soupira bruyamment. Ah, franchement... Il aurait bien besoin d'un petit remontant. Genre... De l'alcool, des clopes, des femmes... De la drogue, même, tant que ça soulageait. Tant que ça détendait. N'importe quoi.

« On dirait qu'il va pleuvoir..., Fit-il en fixant la fenêtre.

-Arrête de déconner, il fait super beau, Soupira l'albinos.

-Ah...?

-Écoute, Grimm... Je... J'vais essayer de te trouver un boulot, et...

-Toi.

-Hein ?

-Toi. Tu fais quoi, comme boulot ? Tu m'en as jamais parlé. Tu venais me chercher à mon boulot, mais moi, je ne venais jamais au tien. Tu dois quand même gagner ta vie pour pouvoir vivre...

-Je... Je fais de la manutention dans un petit magasin.

-... C'était quoi, cette hésitation ?

-... Grimm, arrête ça. Pourquoi tu me poses ces questions ?

-Et où ? Il est où, ce petit magasin ?

-Je t'en ai déjà parlé. Dans la rue à côté de la grande avenue.

-... Menteur. »

o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

La faim tiraillait son ventre. Il s'écrasa l'estomac pour en étouffer le bruit qu'il faisait. Une semaine était passée et toujours pas de boulot. Une semaine, c'était long. Surtout quand on était fauché. Il avait dû dire adieu à sa « poubelle », trop gourmande en essence. Il avait également dû dire adieu à l'eau chaude et si ça continuait, il allait dire adieu à l'électricité. Jusqu'ici, il avait réussi à déguster au moins un repas par jour, mais ça devenait compliqué. Et plus le temps passait, plus l'étau se resserrait. Il commençait à être pris à la gorge, il savait qu'il fallait qu'il trouve vite de quoi vivre. Mais un type comme lui, sans diplôme, sans rien... C'était pas facile. Alors il songeait à des boulots mal famés, le genre de choses que l'on ne faisait qu'en dernier recours. Car ça commençait à devenir son dernier recours. C'était son dernier recours. Il n'avait rien, pas de famille, et pas de réels amis... Hormis Shiro. Mais... Mais Grimmjow avait toujours été indépendant, et demander de l'aide était une chose trop compliquée pour lui.

Un coup de vent glacé le sortit de ses pensées. Il marchait le long des petites ruelles, à la recherche de la moindre personne qui serait à même de lui donner du « boulot ». Sa décision était prise. Et puis, c'était juste l'histoire de quelques semaines, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un boulot. Il comptait acheter une dose de drogue, tout en demandant au dealer un moyen de gagner de l'argent. Il y avait toujours des places de libre, pour ce genre de travail. Il se raidit légèrement en apercevant une silhouette noire au loin. Progressant dans les ombres, il l'approcha prudemment, allant s'adresser à l'individu. L'échange se fit rapidement; après quelques mots échangés, l'un donna un liasse de billets, l'autre un petit sachet de poudre blanche. Grimmjow fit demi-tour, non sans avoir demandé à ce qu'on le propose auprès du grand patron. On le recontacterait. Le bleuté n'en doutait pas. Il rentra chez lui, la drogue au chaud dans sa poche.

Il ferma à clé derrière lui et s'assit sur le canapé. Il posa le sachet plastique sur la table basse, et le contempla. Durant de longues minutes. Et puis, il songea à ce qu'il venait de faire. A la vie qu'il gâchait peu à peu. … Quelle merde, vraiment.

S'il avait été un garçon doué, il aurait continué ses études. S'il avait été un type intelligent, il aurait été dans une école de commerce. Il aurait décroché avec mention tous ses diplômes et aurait été félicité par le directeur de son école. Il aurait eu un bon boulot, bien rémunéré. Puis il aurait rencontré une belle femme durant un meeting, ils auraient parlé, ils auraient sympathisé. Ils auraient couché ensemble et entamé une relation tous les deux. Ils auraient eu un enfant, un garçon. Ça aurait été une belle vie. Ouais. Une belle vie.

Le bleuté avait récupéré la drogue et la faisait tourner entre ses doigts. Après tout... Il ne risquait rien, non ? C'était juste une fois. Juste pour goûter. Juste pour oublier ses soucis, même l'espace d'un instant. Il ne pourrait pas devenir accro. Pas juste en une seule fois. Inspirant un grand coup, il ouvrit le sachet et écrasa la drogue, la réduisant à l'état de poussière. Tout en sculptant la ligne, il pensait à Shiro. Que dirait-il ? .. Il ne devait rien savoir. C'était mieux.

Dans le salon sombre et silencieux, on entendait juste un reniflement. Il y avait son boulot perdu. Il y avait ses dettes qui s'entassaient. Il y avait cet homme qu'il aimait et qu'il ne voulait pas faire souffrir. Il y avait aussi la drogue et tout son univers. Et ce travail qui lui tendait les bras.

Longue descente vers l'enfer.

o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Piégé. Il était piégé. Littéralement piégé. Il avait l'impression... L'impression que des bras glacés se refermaient sur lui. L'impression qu'il chutait de plus en plus vers le fond. L'impression qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais se relever. Et pourtant... Grimmjow avait réussi à rembourser presque la totalité de ses dettes, et il pouvait à présent se nourrir normalement. Son salaire était plutôt onéreux et il se débrouillait plutôt bien pour son travail. Et pourtant... Il était piégé.

« Grimm ? »

Il sursauta, renversant une partie du café de la tasse en face de lui. Shiro soupira en essuyant la tache avec la serviette en papier.

« Tu m'écoutes ou pas ?

-Pa... Pardon ?

-Tu as trouvé un nouveau travail ?

-Heu... Ouais. En quelque sorte.

-C'est quoi ?

-Serveur dans une boîte de strip-tease. »

Et un mensonge, un ! Et ce n'était que ça depuis deux semaines. Il ne pouvait rien lui dire, ou tout du moins, il ne voulait pas. De toute façon, ça ne regardait que lui. D'ailleurs, il sut tout de suite quoi dire pour détourner la conversation.

« Et ton soi-disant travail de manutention, ça marche ? », fit-il d'un ton nonchalant pour se donner une contenance.

Malgré tout, il voulait savoir. Il n'avait jamais accompagné Shiro à son travail. Jamais il n'était allé le chercher là-bas. De nature méfiante, Grimmjow doutait que l'albinos ait un jour eut ce travail. Mais que pouvait-il bien lui cacher ? Il voulait savoir. Il voulait savoir, mais il n'avait pas le temps de mettre son nez dans les affaires des autres. Non, son nez, il le mettait plutôt dans une certaine poudre blanche. Il tressaillit à ces pensées. Il n'était pas accro. Il n'était pas accro. Il n'était pas accro. Et merde, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il pense à cela ? Pourquoi fallait-il, quoi qu'il arrive, qu'il en vienne à penser à ça ? En deux semaines, il n'en avait pris que deux ou trois fois... Ou peut-être plus... Il ne s'en souvenait plus. Il ne voulait même pas s'en souvenir. Le soupir de son amant le ramena à la réalité.

« Grimm... Ça va, en ce moment ? »

Et voilà qu'il évitait la question. A présent, le bleuté en était totalement persuadé, Shiro lui cachait quelque chose. Il fut un instant plein de ressentiment pour ce type, mais il se souvint que lui-même jouait le cachottier. Quel type pitoyable était-il, franchement.

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?, Répliqua-t-il sur la défense, la bouche soudainement sèche.

-J'sais pas, je... On se voit plus trop en ce moment... T'as l'air anxieux, aussi. Quand on se voit, t'as l'air ailleurs... T'as le visage fatigué. Tu dors bien ?

-Ouais, ouais, ça va... ( Même si je passe la plupart de mes soirées en compagnie de dealers et l'autre partie à sniffer dans mon coin )

-T'es sûr, hein ? Tu me le dirais, si quelque chose n'allait pas ?

-Ouais, t'inquiète. ( Je serais aussi bavard que toi par rapport à ton boulot ) »

Il soupira d'un air soucieux, par franchement convaincu de la performance minable de la panthère en catégorie mensonges. Grimmjow fit de même en sirotant le peu de café qu'il n'avait pas renversé. Il sentait le regard lourd de son vis-à-vis sur lui. Il savait qu'il mentait. Il le savait. Le bleuté en était persuadé. Ce n'est pas comme si ça lui plaisait, de faire ça. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Comme si il allait lui dire de but en blanc « au fait, j'suis devenu dealer, j'en profite pour sniffer un peu tous les jours et j'me réveille complètement défoncé ! ». Non. Jamais. De toute façon, bien que leur relation ne date pas d'hier, Grimmjow ne lui faisait pas entièrement confiance. Ils étaient peut-être ensemble, mais le bleuté ne connaissait presque rien de l'albinos. Sa famille, son travail, sa vie... Rien.

« Ça va, Grimm ? »

Le Grimm en question releva les yeux. Il haussa un sourcil éloquent, devant la question de son amant, qui ressemblait étrangement à une question qu'il venait de poser.

« Euh, j'veux dire... Non, laisse tomber. »

La panthère haussa les épaules en se frottant le nez. Le nez ? Tiens, mais c'est ça que Shiro fixait depuis tout à l'heure. Grimmjow blêmit. Non. Il ne pouvait pas deviner. Ou alors il avait de la poudre blanche dans les poils de ses narines, il n'avait même pas vérifié, tiens.

Ah. Il voulait vraiment sa dose.

o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Le collègue de Grimmjow était un type étrange. Comme la plupart des dealers, me direz-vous. Il avait les cheveux noirs et gras, à priori, son salaire ne lui permettait pas de prendre au moins une douche par semaine. Ou peut-être avait-il perdu l'habitude. Grimmjow se lavait, lui. Revenons-en à nos moutons, ou plutôt, à notre collègue. L'homme en question n'était pas très grand, il se tenait courbé et avait constamment les lèvres déformées en une grimace ridicule, à la limite de l'effrayant. Détail insignifiant aux yeux de tous, mais qui avait interpellé Grimmjow, c'était l'alliance rouillée qu'il portait à la main gauche. Un jour, il lui avait demandé s'il était marié, mais la seule réponse qu'il obtint fut un canon pointé sur sa tempe. Il avait aussitôt cessé d'aborder ce sujet, qui semblait être un tabou. Son collègue n'était pas 'si vieux'. Le bleuté lui donnait la quarantaine, tout au plus. Il avait souvent du coton enfoncé dans les narines, à cause de ses saignements de nez. Il ne se rasait qu'un jour sur deux, semblait-il, et avait toujours du poil dru sur ses joues. Ce collègue n'était donc en résumé qu'un dealer comme les autres, consommateur à ses heures perdues. Le plus étonnant était que Grimmjow se surprenait parfois à discuter avec lui, de choses diverses.

« Ça devient dangereux, par ici, Fit son collègue alors que le silence régnait entre eux deux depuis le début de la soirée, entrecoupé par le venue de quelques clients.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-On raconte qu'une organisation, genre le FBI ou la CIA enquête sur le trafic de drogues qui se trame ici...

-Hein ?

-C'est vraiment énorme, tu sais. On travaille tous pour le même homme. Et ce type contrôle quasi toute la ville ! Si on venait à mettre fin à ce trafic de drogues, c'en serait fini de lui. Pour te donner une image... La drogue est au grand patron ce que l'eau est à la fleur.

-Et... Tu crois vraiment que le FBI...

-J'en sais trop rien. Faut se méfier, tu sais. - il s'approcha du bleuté en regardant de tous les côtés et lui chuchota quelques mots – Y'a des agents secrets qui nous surveillent. »

o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*


	7. Comment il se mit à chuter pt2

Auteur : Chocow

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Tite-Kubo.

Rating : M.

Pairing : Grimm/Ichi, of course =D

Theme song : Undenied – Portishead

o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Le sang coulait. Depuis ses narines jusque le long de son menton. Grimmjow se redressa brusquement en essuyant d'un revers du bras l'hémoglobine. Passant la main dans ses cheveux, il tenta de se remettre de sa soirée de la veille. Agent secret. Hahaha. Quelle blague. Quelle énormissime blague. Bizarrement, il avouait avoir pensé à Shiro, quand son collègue lui avait sorti cette énormité. Et c'était complètement stupide. Shiro, agent secret ? Et pourquoi pas lui, junkie à la rue ? … Il n'en était pas loin, quand même. Pas loin du tout.

En y pensant, ce n'était pas complètement fou. Les agents secrets existaient. Alors pourquoi pas ? Pourquoi pas ? Un instant, il y songea, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Puis il se leva prestement, faillit se rétamer au sol et courut prendre sa douche. Non. C'était complètement stupide. Complètement délirant. Shiro faisait de la manutention, lui était serveur dans un strip tease – officiellement, du moins. Toutefois, son instinct lui disait que Shiro lui cachait quelque chose, et son instinct ne mentait jamais. Ou alors... C'était la drogue qui lui faisait perdre ses capacités, c'était plausible là aussi. Enfin bon... Il soupira. Rien que d'y penser, il se ferait bien une petite ligne. Il avait encore du temps devant lui, il était censé ne voir Shiro que dans deux heures... Le bleuté essuya les dernières traces de sang, honteuse preuve de ses activités illégales, et après s'être séché, s'habilla en vitesse.

Ses mains tremblaient. Il voulait arrêter. Il ne voulait pas être accro, il ne voulait pas être l'esclave de cette chose, il ne voulait pas mourir. Mais il n'y arrivait pas, c'était plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait pas résister à l'appel de la drogue. Absorbé par son travail de sculpture de la ligne, il n'entendit pas la sonnette retentir la première fois. Quand on sonna une deuxième fois, il sursauta violemment en jetant un regard apeuré vers la porte. Ah. Merdemerdemerde. Il décida d'attendre un peu, espérant que l'individu partirait vite. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Très vite, des petits coups sur la porte se firent entendre. « Grimm ? » La voix de Shiro. Il paniqua. Il remit tant bien que mal la poudre dans le sachet en se faisant passer pour absent. « Griiim ? » Il insistait, le saligaud. Le bleuté se leva en déposant la drogue dans sa poche, et s'approcha de la porte.

« Je... J'arrive.

-Pas trop tôt. Tu dormais encore ?, Fit son amant en entrant dès que la porte fut ouverte.

-J'étais dans la salle de bain, j'ai pas entendu. »

Il alla s'installer dans le canapé avec une impassibilité feinte. Shiro le rejoignit sans trop le regarder. Le silence eut largement le temps de s'installer entre les deux protagonistes. Grimmjow agitait nerveusement sa jambe en fixant le plancher. Le regard de Shiro allait de la panthère à la fenêtre, comme hésitant. Soupirant, le bleuté déglutit lentement. Il n'avait plus de salive, une sensation d'avoir la gorge sèche et c'était considérablement désagréable.

« … Tu voulais quoi ? On était censés se voir plus tard. »

Ce fut Grimmjow le premier qui osa briser le silence. Sans qu'il ne contrôle vraiment ses pensées, il songea aux agents secrets. Et si jamais... Si jamais... Shiro pouvait très bien... « J'sais pas trop. » Le bleuté renifla en se frottant le nez. Ouais, ça le démangeait vachement de ce côté-là, et Shiro venait de l'interrompre en pleine séance. Il pensa vaguement à passer au crack, ce devait être plus rapide de fumer. Il paraissait même que la sensation d'euphorie qu'on ressentait était plus soudaine. Ah, mais. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait, à penser à la drogue, dans un moment pareil ?

« Je me demandais... Si t'avais quelque chose à me dire.

( Grimmjow haussa les épaules )-Pas vraiment.

-T'es sûr ?

-Sûr.

Cet interrogatoire commençait à l'agacer. Il était déjà sur les nerfs à cause de la drogue, alors il ne fallait pas en rajouter...

-Vraiment certain ?

-Certain.

Il allait finir par s'énerver.

-Sûr de...

-MAIS OUI, J'SUIS SUR ! T'ES SOURD OU QUOI, MERDE ? »

Shiro sursauta tandis que Grimmjow se rendit compte de son soudain accès de violence. La respiration saccadée, la panthère fixait l'albinos, l'air perdu et presque choqué. On disait que la drogue pouvait rendre violent. Mais ça, c'était si on prenait beaucoup, non ? Il n'en avait pas pris tant que ça... Non ? Si. Peut-être. Il ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Si c'était pas malheureux. Le silence s'était de nouveau fait une place entre eux deux. Les deux individus se toisaient, les sourcils haussés. Grimmjow passa nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux.

« Euh. Je... Désolé. »

Sa voix trembla. Shiro soupira. Nouveau silence. Il faisait sombre, d'un coup. Plus sombre que d'ordinaire, semblait-il. Grimmjow tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Il faisait jour. C'était le matin, ou presque. Fin de matinée. Le ciel était bleu, presque sans aucun nuage. Le soleil caressait la Terre de ses doux rayons. Belle journée de printemps. Et pourtant, il faisait sombre. Tellement sombre.

Le bleuté eut soudain la nausée. Il se dégoûtait, lui qui se blottissait dans la débauche la plus totale pour oublier ses soucis de rien du tout. Il était vraiment pathétique. Pourquoi être devenu comme ça, alors qu'il y avait quelqu'un pour l'aider ? Le cri qu'il venait de pousser avait été comme une soudaine déchirure. Comme si il se rendait compte de ce qu'il faisait réellement. Le pardon qu'il demandait ne s'appliquait probablement pas qu'au ton qu'il avait haussé. Pardon pour tout. Pour tout, mais pour quoi, au juste ? C'est vrai. Shiro ne savait pas. Shiro ne savait rien. Grimmjow lui cachait tout depuis le début.

Il faisait sombre et tout était silencieux. Il y avait juste leur deux respirations qui se mêlaient et se mélangeaient. Pourquoi Shiro ne disait-il rien ? Avait-il deviné ? Était-il vexé ? Blessé ?

« Grimmjow, je... »

Il lui sembla qu'il allait lui révéler quelque chose. Il l'avait appelé par son prénom entier. Et ça, c'était mauvais signe. L'air ébahi et la bouche à moitié ouverte, le bleuté attendait, pas certain de vouloir tout savoir. Lui qui se voilait lui-même la face. Shiro ouvrit la bouche, pour continuer, mais la panthère se leva brusquement et disparut en claquant la porte. Non. Il en était absolument sûr, à présent. Il ne voulait rien savoir. Quelque chose lui disait que ça n'allait pas lui plaire. Il inspira bruyamment et descendit les marches quatre à quatre. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le suive. Il ne voulait pas que Shiro le retienne. Un petit coup d'œil en arrière lui permit de savoir que personne ne le suivait. Shiro devait être resté chez lui. Il haussa les épaules. Tant pis.

Ah merde. Il avait oublié sa veste.

o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Ça bourdonnait dans sa tête. Cette migraine lui donnait le vertige. Le bleuté titubait dans les ruelles. Il ne travaillait même pas, ce soir-là. Il soupira en se laissant tomber à même le sol, s'adossant au mur poisseux. Ses pensées étaient confuses. Drogue. Shiro. Agents secrets. Trafic. Patron. … Patron ? Tiens, c'était ce type-là qui liait un peu tout. Le trafic de drogue qu'il contrôlait, la ville qu'il dirigeait dans l'ombre et les agents secrets qui le surveillaient. Grimmjow aurait bien aimé voir ce type, un jour.

Le cliquettement de l'arme résonna très distinctement au creux de ses oreilles. Le bleuté tourna la tête, et vit cet homme, à l'allure tout à fait banale, pointer le canon de son revolver sur lui. La panthère ouvrit la bouche sans émettre aucun son, brassant tout simplement l'air en écarquillant les yeux. Et tout se passa très vite. Il se leva, désirant tout simplement et dans un réflexe des plus primaires, sauver sa vie. Le doigt appuya sur la gâchette, et la détonation lui explosa les tympans. Il ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces. L'odeur de poudre brulée lui envahissait les narines, et la tête lui tournait. Puis il rouvrit les yeux.

L'homme gisait à terre. Son sang tâchait le sol. Et Grimmjow le regardait l'air complètement hébété. Il se palpa le torse et le ventre, à la recherche du trou d'une balle, mais rien. Il était en parfait état. En vie.

« Grimm ! »

Shiro. Il le vit arriver de loin, affublé d'un holster et une arme à la main. Il était accompagné d'une fille à la peau mate et aux cheveux blonds. La bouche toujours à moitié ouverte, le bleuté redressa la tête, fixa son amant tout en gardant le silence. Il était... perdu. Totalement perdu. Attendez un peu. Si on résumait la situation ? C'était simple, en fait, il était un drogué qui dealait, venait juste de frôler la mort mais avait été heureusement sauvé par son amant. Ouaaaaah.

« Ça va ? »

La voix parvenait jusqu'à ses oreilles, mais il n'arrivait pas à l'entendre. Un sifflement aigu persistait dans sa tête. Son regard coula de nouveau sur le cadavre à ses pieds. Son estomac se tordit en deux. Une main se posa sur son épaule, pour le secouer légèrement. « Grimm. » Shiro insistait, le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux, mais Grimmjow persistait à fixer le corps sans vie. « Écoute-moi, s'il te plaît. » Le bleuté prit enfin la peine de souffler, retenant sa respiration depuis tout à l'heure. Ses prunelles turquoise se posèrent alors sur le visage de l'albinos, et il parla pour la première fois. « Tu l'as tué ? »

La question était simple, les mots résumaient bien la situation présente. Toutefois, Shiro parut désarçonné, et se contenta de cligner des yeux. La blonde secoua la tête pour montrer son agacement.

« On doit y aller, dit-elle sèchement.

-Je... D'accord. Grimmjow, t'viens avec nous. »

Il hocha lentement la tête, regardant une énième fois cet homme à terre. Doucement, dans sa tête, la question revenait, sans cesse. Tu l'as tué ? Tu l'as tué ? Est-ce toi, qui l'as tué ? Il connaissait la réponse. Peut-être même pouvait-il encore sentir à cette distance le canon encore chaud de l'arme.

Tu l'as tué.

o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Assis autour d'une vulgaire table dans un vulgaire bureau d'un vulgaire bâtiment, Grimmjow, Shiro et cette blonde inconnue s'expliquaient.

« Grimm, j'sais qu'ça peut paraître complètement fou, mais... En fait, j'suis...

-Agent secret ? », Le coupa le bleuté.

L'avait-il jamais su ? S'était-il douté, dès leur première rencontre, que cet homme n'était pas ordinaire ? Après tout, il ne l'avait jamais cru quand il lui parlait de son travail. Il avait également pensé à lui quand son collègue avait évoqué l'idée que des agents secrets puissent les surveiller. Était-ce son instinct, qui le lui avait soufflé ? Ou bien les réponses évasives de Shiro à ses quelques questions indiscrètes et ses absences injustifiées ? En tout cas, il savait, maintenant. Était-il heureux, de connaître la vérité ? Il n'en savait trop rien. D'un autre côté, il était à présent persuadé que Shiro savait tout, concernant sa vie de débauche.

« … Ouais. Je... Voici Harribel – il montra la blonde d'un vague geste de la main – L'organisation pour laquelle on travaille s'appelle l'Espada. Ça fait plusieurs mois que notre mission a commencé. »

Il commençait à comprendre. Lors de leur première rencontre, il savait qu'il avait déjà vu Shiro avant. Du repérage ?

« On surveille cet homme, qui contrôle la quasi-totalité de ce trafic de drogue. On a presque réussi à remonter jusqu'à lui. Seulement, voilà... Tu as commencé à... J'veux dire... Il a su que t'étais proche d'un agent, alors il a voulu te tuer.

-Mais... Comment ? Comment il a su, merde ? T'aurais pu être n'importe qui !

-Euh... - il parut soudainement mal à l'aise – Ce... C'est compliqué. Il s'informe beaucoup sur les gens qu'il engage. Un type propre sur lui-même, viré du jour au lendemain sans raison, c'était pas clair. Ouais, on a merdé sur ce coup-là. Et moi je suis resté trop proche. On a pas vraiment pensé à ces détails-là quand on a...

-Tu peux répéter ?

-Je...

-T'y es pour quelque chose, connard ? Pour la perte de mon boulot ? Tout ça, tu l'avais prévu ? T'avais aussi prévu que je... Bordel ! »

Ses mains étaient parcourues d'un tremblement nerveux. Comment réagir ? Comment réagir, alors qu'il savait qu'il en était arrivé là à cause de celui qu'il croyait être son amant ? Comment ? Il avait perdu son boulot, sa voiture, et même sa fierté. Il en était réduit à être rien de moins qu'un type pitoyable, qui hurlait sa colère sur les autres en tremblant comme un gamin devant la mort. Tout ça pour... Pour ce type mystérieux qui nuisait à la ville ? Grimmjow était égoïste. Pour lui, sa vie était bien plus importante que n'importe laquelle autre. Alors... Comment ? Comment avait-on pu lui faire frôler la mort, à lui, lui qui ne voulait que vivre ? Il avait peur de mourir. Rien qu'avec la drogue, son espérance de vie avait diminué, mais en plus, poursuivi par un yakuza super-puissant ? Il avait peur. Très peur. Il ne voulait pas mourir.

Grimmjow serra les dents et frappa du poing sur la table. Il était submergé par une colère sans nom, c'était indéniable. Il se sentait nul, faible et pathétique. Se mordant nerveusement la lèvre, il courut vers la sortie, mais Shiro lui attrapa le bras. « Tu restes ici. » Son ton était calme, mais on devinait qu'il était sérieux. « Bordel, j't'emmerde, ducon ! » Le bleuté dégagea son bras et posa sa main sur la poignée. L'albinos pointa alors son arme sur lui. « Désolé, mais tu restes ici. » Il arborait un air déterminé. La main de Grimmjow glissa, comme inanimée, et il fixa l'arme de Shiro, braquée sur lui, l'air hébété. Un instant, il resta silencieux, sûrement sur le coup de la surprise, mais un sourire féroce apparut sur son visage. « Vas-y ». Il ricana. « Tire. » Le bleuté étendit les bras pour l'inciter à faire feu. « Tire ! » Shiro montra un geste d'hésitation, que Grimmjow remarqua aussitôt. Il fit plusieurs pas vers son amant, qu'il ne considérait plus vraiment comme tel, et son sourire disparut. « Tu vois, t'es qu'un lâche ! Un putain d'enculé d'enfoiré d'lâche ! »

Trop occupé à beugler un chapelet d'insultes, il ne vit pas la crosse du pistolet s'abattre sur sa tempe.

o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Grimmjow contemplait le plafond, allongé sur le lit d'une chambre vide. Il venait de rouvrir les yeux, une douleur cuisante près de son sourcil droit. Le bleuté voulut alors frotter sa plaie, avant de se rendre compte qu'une menotte enserrait son poignet, menotte elle-même reliée à un barreau du lit. Il ouvrit de grands yeux stupides, en ouvrant la bouche pour avaler de l'air. Son premier réflexe fut encore plus stupide; il se contenta de secouer bêtement son poignet en l'air, espérant échapper à l'étreinte de l'anneau d'acier. Le métal froid lui coupait la circulation du sang et lui engourdissait la main. Il ferma et ouvrit ses doigts avec une certaine difficulté, avant de grogner bruyamment. Que... où était-il ? Il regarda autour de lui. Une pièce totalement ordinaire, presque complètement vide, avec pour seul meuble une commode et un lit – celui sur lequel il se trouvait. Il se redressa, toujours prisonnier des menottes, et se mit à parler au vide.

« Putain de... ! Hé ! Y'a quelqu'un, merde ? »

Il continuait de tirer sur les menottes, jurant dans sa barbe et se griffant la peau. Au bout d'un instant, voyant que personne ne venait, il se leva méthodiquement et tira le lit avec lui, pour pouvoir atteindre la commode. Il en ouvrit un tiroir, le fouilla de fond en comble, à la recherche de ce qui pourrait servir de clé à ces fichues menottes. Après avoir vidé le meuble de tout son contenu, il réalisa avec une certaine horreur que rien ne pourrait le permettre de se libérer. Grimmjow regarda longuement les menottes. Elles devaient être assez vieilles, légèrement rouillées et également usées. Tirer dessus ne pourrait les briser, mais... Il récupéra sur le sol un presse-papier rectangulaire. Il le soupesa et l'abattit violemment sur la chaîne. Tout en tentant de protéger au mieux son poignet, il continua, la chaîne se brisant petit à petit. Dans un dernier éclat métallique, la chaîne céda et le drogué fut enfin libre. Il se leva, tourna un peu dans la pièce et se colla à la porte.

Il n'entendait rien. Juste le vide silencieux, et oppressant. Il colla un peu plus son oreille à la porte. Le bruit du vide. Rien d'autre. Grimmjow ouvrit la porte. Elle était verrouillée. Cela ne l'étonna que peu. Bon. En sachant que les portes s'ouvraient vers l'intérieur, tenter de la faire céder en fonçant dessus risquait d'être compliqué. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre, réalisant dans une agréable surprise que cette dernière ne comportait aucune serrure. Il l'ouvrit et se pencha au-dessus du vide. Hum. A vue de nez, il devait être au deuxième étage. Autrement dit, il était impensable de sauter dans le vide, à moins de risquer sa vie, ou dans le meilleur des cas, sa jambe. Il se pencha un peu plus à l'extérieur, et jeta un coup d'œil sur le côté. Un petit rebord longeait le mur du bâtiment, jusqu'à un toit légèrement plus bas.

Soudain, un bruit de porte qui claquait. Il sursauta en se tournant brusquement. Quelqu'un entrait dans l'appartement. Des voix étouffées. « Shiro, tu sais qu'il nuit à notre mission. On ne peut pas le garder enfermé ici. » La blondasse de tout à l'heure ? « Je sais ! Mais... Mais il risque de s'faire tuer ! » Il tressaillit. Des sons de pas, et cette conversation qui continuait, et qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'écouter. Grimmjow se pencha de nouveau à la fenêtre, et passa une jambe dehors. Gardant le menton droit et les yeux fixés sur l'horizon, il tenta de ne pas regarder le sol. Respirer. Expirer. Doucement. Il pivota la tête, et tenta de calculer la distance qui le séparait du toit. Quinze mètres. Il passa une seconde jambe et se mit en équilibre sur le rebord, collé au mur. Des bruits de pas qui s'approchaient. Même d'ici, il l'entendait.

Il commença à avancer, prudemment d'abord, mais la peur qui lui tordait les tripes le fit se presser un peu plus. Dix mètres. « Grimm ? » La voix de Shiro. Il ferma les yeux, et continua, avant de risquer de tomber dans le vide. Son pied glissa de la corniche, et il se râpa les mains sur le mur pour se rattraper. Il se remit bien vite en place, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Puis la tête de son amant apparut. « Grimmjow ! Mais t'es malade, putain de merde ? Reviens ! » Il serra les dents de toutes ses forces. Il n'entendait rien. Les battements de son cœur dominaient sur tous les autres bruits. Il continua d'avancer. Huit mètres. Et Shiro et qui s'égosillait. « Reviens, merde ! On va rien t'faire, t'es en danger, si tu sors ! » Sept mètres. Et Shiro qui lui aussi jouait à l'équilibriste en sortant prestement pour le rattraper. Il accéléra. Cinq mètres. Merde, Shiro allait plutôt vite, de son côté. Trois mètres. Grimmjow réfléchit un instant. Il avait toujours eu une sacrée détente. Il avait toujours été un peu taré. Bah. Deux mètres. Dans tous les cas il crevait, alors... Il sauta en visant le toit.

Il réussit à atteindre la gouttière où il se rattrapa en s'écorchant les doigts. La respiration haletante, le cœur battant, il se hissa du mieux qu'il put et se retrouva sur le toit, se tournant alors pour jeter un regard mi-choqué mi-fier à Shiro, et repartir en courant. Il sauta sur un toit inférieur, puis faillit se briser le fémur en sautant de nouveau pour atteindre le sol, et courut de toutes ses forces. Se sauver, se sauver, se sauver.

Et se droguer.

o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Grimmjow suait à grosses gouttes. Il ne savait pas si Shiro le suivait, mais son cœur n'en pouvait plus. Il avait l'impression que sa poitrine allait exploser. Haletant, ses poumons cherchaient désespérément un peu d'air et le bleuté alla s'affaler sur le sol d'une ruelle. Il pensa. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Pourquoi Shiro était un agent secret ? Pourquoi allait-il mourir ? Pourquoi ? Il en avait la nausée. D'ailleurs, il se pencha sur le côté et se vida, la gorge brûlée par la bile et le ventre déchiré. Il reprit son souffle le malaise passé, la bouche souillée, les vêtements poussiéreux, la main encore emprisonnée dans un anneau d'acier, les doigts écorchés par ses acrobaties sur le toit et la hanche en miettes. Dans un sale état, en somme. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Quelle heure était-il ? C'était le soir ? Il était où, déjà ? Il continuait de fixer le ciel. Bleu. Gris. Noir. Les nuages s'amoncelaient, il allait pleuvoir. Un vent glacial vit voler ses mèches bleutées.

Où aller, que faire ? Était-il recherché ? Les questions se multipliaient, et il n'avait aucune réponse. Aurait-il dû rester avec Shiro ? Pourquoi avait-il fui ? Il avait toujours été un lâche. La drogue. Les mensonges. Sa fuite. Oui, il était un lâche. Un vrai de vrai. Il frissonna. Il avait froid. Tellement froid. Il se leva, soudainement accablé par la fatigue, et traîna des pieds. Il était dans une partie de la ville qu'il ne connaissait pas. Erf. C'était un jour de boulot, ce soir-là, en plus. Quelle merde. Vraiment.

Il voulait retourner en arrière. Revoir Shiro, revoir cette blondasse, s'expliquer avec eux... Il ne voulait pas mourir. De ce qu'il avait compris, des gens le recherchaient à cause de sa relation trop proche avec son amant. Ces gens savaient donc que Shiro étaient un agent secret. Et ces gens devaient être liés au trafic de drogues dans lequel il était tombé. C'est tout ce qu'il put deviner, car éreinté, il cessa de penser. Seule l'image d'un lit douillet le hantait. Le reste n'avait plus d'importance. Il voulait dormir, ne plus penser, tout oublier, et tout reprendre à zéro. Mais c'était impossible, et il le savait. Il allait devoir faire face à ses problèmes, c'était ça ou mourir. On ne pouvait pas effacer le problème.

Merde. Il avait vraiment besoin d'un peu de coke, là. Juste un peu. Juste pour se détendre. Mais il n'avait rien, plus rien, plus rien du tout. Juste ses vêtements poussiéreux. Ses doigts glissèrent sur sa tempe, et il frotta la blessure qu'on lui avait laissée. Ce devait être la fille, qui l'avait assommé. Il n'avait rien vu venir. Grimmjow grinça des dents, et ferma les yeux. Il marchait sans savoir où aller. Il était perdu. Totalement perdu.

Que quelqu'un lui montre le chemin.

o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

« Vous en êtes où, concernant les recherches ? »

Une voix froide et posée. Des ongles noir laqué tapotaient d'un air impatient un bureau de bois massif, tandis que des yeux émeraudes se posaient sur deux hommes qui se tenaient debout, l'air tendu.

« Ils... Ils l'ont éloigné d'ici, Monsieur Schiffer.

-C'est bien ce que je me disais. »

Il y avait comme un sourire dans sa voix, mais son visage restait de marbre. Imperturbable. « Retrouvez-le » Un ton tranchant. « Et ramenez-le moi ».

o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Grimmjow s'affala sur un banc. Il n'en pouvait plus, ses jambes ne le portaient plus et il ne retrouvait plus son chemin. Il se sentait tellement éreinté, tellement fatigué, tellement crevé. Le simple fait de respirer l'épuisait. Les yeux perdus dans le vide, il s'affala un peu plus, la nuque reposant sur le dossier du banc. Ça y est. Il pleuvait. Les gouttes s'écrasaient sur son visage, coulaient le long de ses joues pour finir leur chemin sur ses épaules. Il pleuvait. Il voulait que Shiro le retrouve. Il voulait tout lui pardonner. Il pleuvait. Il voulait qu'on lui efface sa mémoire, qu'on l'efface lui, qu'on efface son existence entière. … C'était drôle, hein ? Ce coup de blues qui le prenait, loin de sa drogue. C'était étrange, ces bras invisibles nommés 'désespoir' qui s'entouraient autour de lui lentement, silencieusement, délicieusement.

Il se délectait doucement de son malheur, songeant à l'endroit où il pourrait trouver ne serait-ce que quelques grains de cocaïne. Grimmjow ferma les yeux. La pluie continuait de tomber. Il était presque trempé jusqu'aux os. Et quelqu'un s'avançait, à travers le fin rideau de pluie. Il entendit le bruit de ses pas, dans les flaques. Plouf. Qui était-ce ? Un assassin ? Un meurtrier ? Un agent secret ? Il rouvrit les yeux.

« Veuillez me suivre, s'il vous plaît. Je vais vous emmener jusqu'à Monsieur Schiffer. »

Il était un. Ou plusieurs. D'autres types baraqués se tenaient à quelques mètres, plus loin. Grimmjow les remarqua du premier coup d'œil, sans vraiment trop s'en inquiéter – peut-être devrait-il ? Le bleuté se redressa, toisant d'un regard turquoise l'homme en noir en face de lui, avant de lever le menton.

« C'est qui, c'type ?

-Votre patron. »

Il haussa un sourcil. Patron ? LE patron ? Ce type pour lequel Shiro l'avait fait tomber dans les sombres recoins de la drogue ? Han... Ça changeait tout, ça. Il serait bien curieux de le voir, histoire de lui montrer sa façon de penser, huh. Grimmjow se leva et suivit les men in black dans leur voiture aux vitres teintées.

o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

« Je suppose que tu désires des explications. »

Ça y est. Il se trouvait devant lui, l'homme qui avait tout déclenché. Grimmjow s'enfonça un peu plus dans le fauteuil de velours rouge.

« Un peu, qu'j'en veux !

-... Bien. »

Dehors, la pluie continuait à tomber. Les gouttes frappaient la longue fenêtre, s'y écrasaient et coulaient lentement le long de la vitre. Peut-être que Shiro y était, sous la pluie ? Peut-être. Peut-être. Grimmjow ne put s'empêcher de se poser la question. Et il était désolé. Il regrettait. Il soupirait silencieusement.

« Tout d'abord, je m'appelle Ulquirorra Schiffer. Comme tu dois le savoir, je contrôle l'énorme trafic de drogue de cette ville, j'y possède ses trois hôtels les plus prestigieux, et j'ai déjà corrompu une jolie partie de ses hommes politiques... Mon objectif, Grimmjow, c'est... De détruire l'Espada. Tu dois savoir ce qu'est cette organisation, non ? Elle me dérange. C'est un véritable parasite. Alors, je... J'ai profité de l'occasion. Ils enquêtaient sur le trafic, et voulaient y intégrer un civil pour ne pas être repérés.

-Mais vous les avez repérés.

-Tout juste. Et tu as foncé droit dans la gueule du loup, sans savoir que ton cher Shirosaki accrochait régulièrement un micro à tes vêtements pour m'espionner.

-De quoi ?

-Du calme. J'ai envoyé quelqu'un te tuer, en sachant parfaitement que tu y échapperais. Et toute l'histoire t'était dévoilée. L'Espada. Le trafic. Tout. Tu dois être déboussolé, non ? Je ne suis pas ton ennemi. Maintenant que tu es au courant... Voudrais-tu travailler pour moi ?

-Hein ?

-L'Espada ne voudra qu'une seule chose, après ce cafouillage. T'éliminer. Tu ne crains rien ici. Et tu as de réelles capacités. Je suis certain qu'en travaillant ensemble, détruire l'Espada sera une partie de plaisir. »

o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Trois jours. Il avait trois jours, pour réfléchir. Mais le bleuté n'était pas dupe. Refuser serait signer son arrêt de mort. Cet Ulquiorra l'avait laissé partir, sans rien dire, et sans même lui offrir un verre de son superbe whisky. Trois jours. Il s'en frotta le nez. Il allait accepter. Il ne voulait pas mourir. Enfin... Il ne savait plus vraiment. Que devait-il faire ? Retrouver Shiro ? Tout lui dire et fondre en larmes dans ses bras ? Tenter de s'échapper ? Que de solutions vaines. Vaines. Vaines.

Ah, depuis combien de temps n'était-il pas rentré chez lui ? Il lui semblait que cela faisait bien longtemps, même si en réalité tout cela s'était passé sur un court laps de temps. Il alla tout de suite prendre une douche. Se laver. Il sentait la sueur et il devait nettoyer ses plaies. Se laver, c'était un désir tout à fait normal, non ? L'eau coulait le long de son dos musclé, et un autre désir lui vint en tête. La drogue. De façon tout aussi naturelle. Il se mit à désirer une petite dose de cocaïne, aussi normalement qu'une personne voudrait boire un verre d'eau. La drogue était son oxygène, après tout, et vu le temps qu'il n'en avait pas pris, il étouffait. Il suffoquait. Grimmjow sortit de la douche, se sécha lentement et enfila des vêtements propres tout aussi calmement.

Voyons... Drogue, drogue, où te caches-tu ? Il lui semblait que la dernière fois que Shiro lui avait rendu visite, il avait mis la drogue dans sa poche... Le toxico ramassa son jean sale, fourrant la main dans sa poche. Puis dans la seconde poche. Mais rien. Il fronça les sourcils, secoua le pantalon de haut en bas, mais rien n'en tomba. Il jura, refouilla les poches avant de se mettre à crier des mots inintelligibles. La drogue n'était plus là. Elle avait disparue. Non, pire que ça, _on l'ava__it pris_. On la lui avait volée. Non. Non, pas ça. Pas là, pas maintenant, pas quand il en avait autant besoin. Pas quand il venait d'apprendre que son amant était un agent secret, pas quand il savait que dans trois jours l'essentiel de sa vie allait être réduit à néant. Pas tout de suite.

Il laissa le jean retomber sur le sol et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Pour ne pas crier. Pour ne pas hurler. Pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer, peut-être. Bordel. Toute sa vie partait en couilles. Et tout cela arrivait depuis sa rencontre avec Shiro. Si jamais il ne lui avait pas parlé, si seulement il s'était plus méfié...

Avec des si, on pourrait refaire le monde.

o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Ouhou. Fin du chapitre. Je me rends compte que le GrimmShiro m'inspire pas, mais alors pas du tout du tout du tout ! J'aurais pas dû me lancer dans un truc pareil xD

Enfin, je reprends le GrimmIchi au prochain chapitre, y'a beaucoup trop de trucs à raconter pour le passé de Grimmjow, alors ça viendra plus tard...

Puis le GrimmIchi m'inspire vachement plus !

En espérant ne pas devoir faire face à un retard pareil une nouvelle fois...


	8. Prise de conscience dans ta face de roux

Auteur : Chocow

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Tite-Kubo.

Rating : M.

Pairing : Grimm/Ichi, of course =D

Theme song : U-turn (lili) – Aaron

Bon, hein, je précise au cas où, on reprend là où on en était, à la **vraie histoire**.

o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

« Grimmjow ? »

La voix d'Ichigo lui parvenait de loin. Sa main glissa sur le plâtre jauni du mur en crépi, tandis qu'il reprenait son souffle, peu à peu. La douleur cognait toujours derrière son sourcil, régulière, sourde. Bom bom. Il sentit la main du roux se poser sur son épaule, douce, légère, presque maternelle. En temps normal, il l'aurait rejetée, il détestait inspirer la pitié. Mais là, il n'en avait pas la force. Il fixait le vide avec désarroi, essuyant du revers de sa manche un filet de bave. Sa gorge le brûlait. Il ouvrit grand la bouche, avalant précipitamment quelques goulées d'air.

« C... Ça va ?

-... C'est bon. J'vais bien. »

Il ferma les yeux un instant, avant de se redresser, rajustant sa chemise. Non. Non, ça n'allait pas, mais il n'allait pas le lui dire. Pour plusieurs raison, la principale étant qu'il était Grimmjow Jaggerjack, un type insensible qui ne montrait jamais aucune faiblesse. Il fallait également savoir qu'il ne comptait pas la drogue comme étant une faiblesse. Le rouquin plissa légèrement les paupières, l'air peu convaincu, restant silencieux en fixant le bleuté.

« Qu'est-ce que t'es arrivé ?

-Rien du tout !, Répondit précipitamment Grimmjow.

-Tu... C'est à cause de la drogue ? »

Son ton était inquiet, et en relevant le visage, la panthère put voir que l'étudiant affichait à présent une mine déconfite. Il en fut à la fois touché et agacé, et secoua la tête en levant le menton.

« Arrête de dire des conneries ! C'était rien, j'te dis !

-C'était pas rien ! Je m'inquiète, c'est tout, alors dis-moi ! »

Le bleuté avait encore la tête qui tournait, il n'était pas d'humeur à supporter ces cris, et n'avait pas la moindre envie de donner une quelconque explication. Il fronça les sourcils en grognant, se détournant du rouquin pour se mettre à marcher droit devant, titubant légèrement. Le plus jeune le rattrapa bien vite, décidé à obtenir une réponse à ses questions, ayant déjà complètement oublié leur précédente conversation.

« Grimmjow ! Tu es malade, tu ne veux pas aller à l'hôpital ? »

Le drogué en question s'arrêta pour river son regard sur le roux, l'air mauvais.

« Écoute, gamin. J't'ai dit que c'était rien. T'es sourd ? T'es vraiment lourd, là. Fais pas chier, hein ! »

Ah, gamin. Il l'appelait gamin – Ichigo haïssait ce sobriquet-là. Seulement, il réagit comme tel. Un enfant. Esquissant une moue boudeuse, il se renfrogna, sans rien répliquer. D'une part, parce qu'il n'osait pas, il fallait dire que Grimmjow savait se montrer autoritaire, d'autre part, parce que l'insulte l'avait quand même sacrément vexé. Ils continuèrent à marcher l'un à côté de l'autre, le gosse et le tueur, un couple qui se remarquait par son ambiguïté. Le temps était à la pluie, le ciel était gris, et pourtant, Ichigo étouffait. Il avait chaud, et il passa ses doigts sous son col pour laisser passer l'air sur sa peau.

« … On dirait qu'il va pleuvoir », Fit le bleuté.

Le rouquin ne répondit rien sur le moment. Le ton du drogué s'était calmé, et il était presque doux. Presque, disait-on. Il restait Grimmjow, malheureusement, et on ne pouvait associer à son nom le mot douceur aussi facilement. Ichigo leva les yeux au ciel et constata l'amoncellement de nuages gris noir.

« Il va y avoir de l'orage, annonça-t-il d'un ton presque scientifique.

-Et ben quoi ? T'as peur ?

-Mais non, j'disais ça comme ça, c'est tout ! », Répliqua-t-il, outré et gêné.

Malgré tout, ils pressèrent le pas. Après quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent à un convini où Ichigo se chargea de faire les courses, tandis que Grimmjow restait à l'extérieur, pour surveiller, disait-il – le roux le soupçonnait plutôt d'exécrer la corvée de courses, mais bon... Soucieux de ne pas trop faire attendre le plus âgé, l'étudiant fit de son mieux pour acheter tout ce dont il avait besoin le plus rapidement. Après tout, les humeurs du bleuté étaient aussi instables que celles d'une femme enceinte, et il redoutait de devoir faire face, une fois de plus, à son effrayant visage en colère. C'est donc avec une certaine fierté qu'il rejoignit le drogué, après seulement quelques minutes d'attente.

« T'as fait vite.

-Je sais. Bon, on rentre ? »

Grimmjow opina du chef en s'allumant une cigarette. Le rouquin fronça les sourcils, lui demandant alors où il s'était procuré ces cigarettes, et quand. D'ailleurs, depuis quand Grimmjow fumait ?

« J'ai toujours fumé, Répondit-il avec nonchalance, Et j'ai acheté ces clopes quand t'étais parti faire des courses.

-Ah...

-Quoi, ça t'pose un problème ? J'peux pas m'droguer, j'peux pas fumer... J'peux juste te baiser, quoi.

-Hé !

-Quoi, 'hé' ? C'est la vérité, p'tit chaton...

-Petit quoi ? »

Ses sourcils remontèrent alors qu'il esquissa une grimace de pure stupeur. Grimmjow venait de lui donner un surnom totalement dégoulinant de niaiserie. En était-il conscient ? Sûrement, vu le ricanement amusé qu'il émit avant de reprendre le chemin. Ichigo fourra les mains dans ses poches; le bleuté se moquait de lui, tout simplement. Qu'avait-il espéré ? Que ce drogué de première se mette à lui parler en susurrant ? Quoique, ça ne lui aurait pas déplu... Soyons sincère, cet enfoiré de type était attirant, c'était indéniable. Il était, disons... Peut-être un peu faible, face à ses charmes. Ichigo se renfrogna un peu plus.

« Grimmjow...

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'as, à geindre tout le temps ?

-Sérieux, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé tout à l'heure ? C'était grave ?

-Putain, mais t'es vraiment, mais alors vraiment lourd, tu le sais ? »

Le plus jeune ne répondit rien, il ne voulait pas mettre son vis-à-vis en colère – encore une fois. Il se mordit nerveusement la langue. L'état de Grimmjow l'inquiétait au plus haut point, et le fait que ce dernier ne veuille rien lui dire l'inquiétait encore plus. Il réfléchit. Y avait-il une seule façon au monde de faire parler le bleuté ? Il réfléchit encore. Hum... Peut-être qu'il avait la solution. Peut-être. Et elle ne plairait sûrement pas au drogué, mais bon, il faisait ça pour son bien. Il n'eut pas trop le temps d'y penser, une main se posa sur son crâne, ébouriffant ses cheveux roux.

« Arrête de t'prendre la tête pour ça, j'te dit. »

Ce geste attentionné de la part d'un homme comme Grimmjow toucha Ichigo, même si il ne le montra pas. Le bleuté se serait moqué de lui, encore. Il hocha seulement la tête dans un sourire rassuré. Mais croyez-moi, il comptait tout de même mettre son plan à exécution, et son envie redoubla d'intensité quand il sentit la main glisser sur sa nuque, le long de sa colonne vertébrale pour aller se poser sur ses fesses. L'étudiant se dandina sur le côté pour éloigner la main de son postérieur, dans une expression outrée qui fit sourire la panthère. Non mais oh.

o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

« Hey, Ichigo. Mais arrête de faire la gueule, quoi ! Qu'est-ce que t'as ? »

Ils venaient de rentrer, mais le rouquin était resté tête basse tout le chemin, ruminant ses pensées et s'éloignant à chaque contact physique que le bleuté cherchait. Ichigo retira sa veste silencieusement en fixant Grimmjow d'un œil noir.

« Il y a que je me suis fait peloter en public par un pauvre toxico en chaleur, voilà ce qu'il y a !

-Roh, t'exagères, là...

-Je n'exagère pas. Grimmjow, voyons ! Tu sais ce que c'est, l'espace personnel ?

-Non », Répondit aussitôt le drogué.

Ichigo fut déstabilisé par une réponse si franche et si rapide, et ouvrit la bouche d'un air abruti. Il se reprit bien vite, allant s'asseoir sur le canapé en croisant les bras, la moue boudeuse. Grommelant un 'abruti', il pinça les lèvres. Le corps chaud du bleuté vint se coller à lui. Ichigo soupira bruyamment et se décala, s'arrachant avec une certaine amertume de ce torse musclé.

« … Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu... Tu ne me toucheras pas tant que tu ne m'auras rien dit ! A propos... de tout à l'heure. »

Grimmjow haussa un sourcil. Ichigo lui lança un regard qui se voulait imperturbable. Il s'attendait à toutes les réactions possibles, sauf à celle-là; le bleuté éclata de rire. Le rouquin grinça des dents, fronçant les sourcils. Le bleuté reprenait petit à petit son souffle, n'ayant visiblement pas pris Ichigo au sérieux.

« Je... Je ne rigole pas !

-Tss, Ichigo... »

Était-il possible d'être littéralement allumé par une voix si suave ? Le rouquin plissa les yeux; il devait résister. Oh Dieu, et cette main qui glissait si lentement sur sa cuisse... L'étudiant la rejeta avant de tomber dans les bras de Grimmjow. Il s'éloigna un peu plus, alors que son corps tout entier lui criait, lui hurlait même de retourner se blottir contre cet homme.

« Sérieux, tu plaisantes ? On a couché ensemble, voyons... »

L'idée fit violemment rougir Ichigo. C'est vrai, ils l'avaient déjà fait, et...

« Et alors ?

-Oh, pitié... Tu vas pas continuer à m'faire chier avec cette histoire. Ça arrive à tout le monde, ça.

-Non, justement ! Tant que tu ne seras pas décidé à me dire quoi que ce soit, tu garderas tes mains loin de moi !

-Mais bien sûr... »

Et il soupira longuement, avec la persuasion totale qu'il vaincrait. Après tout, il avait bien convaincu le prude Ichigo de le faire avec lui une fois, il y arriverait sûrement une seconde fois. Il savait, car il était doué pour déceler ce genre de choses, qu'il déclenchait chez le jeune homme un effet que ce dernier ne contrôlait même pas. Il fallait qu'il se voie, à frissonner au moindre contact de ses doigts sur son corps. Cela le faisait doucement sourire, et le fait que l'étudiant se croit capable de lui résister semblait, à ses yeux, bien pathétique. Ichigo se releva, décidant de ranger les courses pour au moins échapper à la présence trop oppressante du bleuté. Ce dernier fit semblant de se désintéresser de lui, se levant à son tour pour faire les cents pas près de la fenêtre. Ichigo le regardait d'un œil seulement, son regard s'attardant sur son profil d'une beauté incomparable et ses yeux d'un bleu si profond. Soudain, Grimmjow se stoppa, ouvrant de grands yeux.

« Oh merde, Ulquiorra ! », Lâcha-t-il, en se précipitant vers Ichigo.

Celui-ci n'en menait pas large. Il venait de sursauter violemment rien qu'à l'évocation du nom de cet homme, et jeta un regard apeuré vers la fenêtre. Grimmjow passa une main sur ses épaules, l'emmenant d'un pas rapide vers la chambre. Il claqua la porte, alors que le rouquin paniquait de plus en plus. Le bleuté se tourna alors vers lui, esquissant un énorme sourire carnassier. Le roux fronça les sourcils, décontenancé, avant de comprendre.

« Ne me dit pas que...

-Tu m'as vraiment cru, gamin ?, Ricana la panthère, hilare.

-Putain, mais t'es vraiment pas drôle ! J'ai failli faire un arrêt cardiaque, merde !, Répliqua le plus jeune en posant une main sur sa poitrine.

-T'es trop adorable quand t'es effrayé, comme ça. On dirait un petit faon poursuivi par un chasseur. Ou un chaton devant un gros chien.

-Je t'emmerde ! T'es vraiment un gros enfoiré, tu sais ? Ce genre de plaisanterie de mauvais goût,

c'est... De quoi ? Tu viens de dire que j'étais adorable ? … Hé ! Mais... Déverrouille cette porte tout de suite ! Tu m'entends ? Et... Recule ! Mais, att... »

Le bleuté avançait d'une démarche presque féline vers le malheureux – ou pas – roux qui reculait peu à peu. Ce dernier finit par buter dans le lit, avant de tomber en arrière, mollement. Grimmjow en profita pour le pousser sur le dos, plaquant ses mains de chaque côté de son visage. Dans un sourire satisfait, il se pencha sur Ichigo pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, dans un baiser maladroit, brutal et fiévreux.

« Fais pas ta mijaurée, je sais qu't'en crèves d'envie ! »

Et sa main se posa sans douceur sur l'entrejambe de l'orangé, le massant avec ardeur. Ichigo laissa échapper un cri de surprise, se contorsionnant pour se dégager du corps imposant qui l'écrasait presque. Il n'était pas question de se laisser faire. Il n'était question de rien du tout ! Il voulait des réponses, il les aurait. Et il ne se laisserait pas baiser gentiment, il avait sa fierté, non mais. Quoique... Peut-être que sa fierté s'en était allée le jour où il avait gémi comme une fille dans les bras puissants de Grimmjow. Quoi qu'il en soit, le roux posa une main sur le torse de son vis-à-vis, poussant de toutes ses forces.

« Non ! » C'était presque une plainte, un cri désespéré. « Tu ne m'as pas dit... » Bon sang, il était déjà essoufflé. « Pour tout à l'heure... Ce qui t'es arrivé... »

Mais Grimmjow ne l'écoutait plus – ou plutôt, il ne l'écoutait pas. Il avait déjà entreprit de débarrasser Ichigo de ses vêtements, pour une activité qui n'en nécessitait pas. Puis, glissant ses doigts sur la peau brûlante sur rouquin, il traçait des cercles imaginaires le long de son ventre. Ichigo continuait de se débattre, se sentant réagir malgré lui, ce qui fit bien ricaner la panthère. Et puis, il y avait cette cuisse qui remontait le long de sa jambe, avant de s'arrêter juste sur son bas-ventre. Les doigts se l'étudiant se crispèrent sur le bras de Grimmjow. Merde. C'était trop bon. Et puis, ça y est, son pantalon était déjà trop serré. Dans un soupir à la fois lascif et déçu, il cessa de se débattre. Au contraire, il se colla un peu plus à Grimmjow, se frottant contre lui alors qu'une langue chaude et mouillée descendait le long de sa mâchoire. Il s'attaquait à son cou, quand Ichigo lâcha un bref gémissement.

« Zone érogène, hein ? »

Ah merde, il haïssait ce type ! Il était si hautain, si prétentieux, si moqueur, si... Si bandant. Le roux se mordit la lèvre inférieure en plissant les yeux, se contentant de rougir. Il se sentait comme une sainte-nitouche, face à Grimmjow. Merde, il réagissait comme une vraie gamine. Mais cette langue, si entreprenante, entre sa nuque et son oreille eut tôt fait de le faire taire. Frissonnant d'extase, Ichigo laissa ses mains glisser le long des hanches du drogué. … Il se laissait totalement faire. Oui, il avait per... Hé ! Mais que... Le bleuté venait de se lever, laissant Ichigo dans un état d'excitation peu négligeable, les cheveux en bataille et les lèvres enflées.

« Que..., Commença l'étudiant, confus par le désir et cette chaleur qui s'était soudainement envolée.

-Tu veux que j'te baise, hein ? »

… Ah, il comprenait. Il fallait le dire, hein. Ichigo hésita, partagé entre sa douloureuse érection et les quelques miettes de fierté qu'il lui restait. Ce n'était déjà pas assez, de se laisser faire et d'écarter les jambes ? Il fallait en plus s'humilier jusqu'au bout ? Il se mordillait la langue, encore haletant, les joues rougies.

« Dis-le... »

Et la voix de Grimmjow était si chaude, si grave, si veloutée que le sang redescendit en masse vers le bas-ventre du rouquin. Il se tortilla sur lui-même, gémissant.

« ...-moi...

-Plus fort.

-...se-moi...

-Encore.

-Baise-moi, putain ! »

Un rire incroyablement lubrique résonna dans la pièce. Littéralement bouillant, Ichigo baissa les yeux, fixant le vide. Oh, il avait honte, honte, honte... Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait osé réclamer une chose pareille, et rien que le fait d'y repenser le rendait totalement fou. Et puis, son entrejambe lui faisait foutrement mal, à présent. Gonflé d'excitation à n'en plus pouvoir, il attendait que Grimmjow daigne le soulager, rien qu'un peu. Un bruissement le fit relever les yeux, et il vit un tee-shirt qui tombait par terre, et des lèvres qui se posaient à nouveau sur les siennes. Qu'importe l'éthique, qu'importe sa fierté, Ichigo n'en pouvait plus, alors il s'abandonnait. A ce corps, cette langue, ce torse qui lui étaient offerts. Il en oubliait presque Ulquiorra, sa famille, ses amis... Il n'était plus rien à présent, sinon un corps mu par le désir, dans des gestes désordonnés et tremblant de plaisir.

Quand il sentit les lèvres de Grimmjow glisser à nouveau dans son cou, il ronronna, plus docile que jamais alors qu'une main débouclait avec adresse sa ceinture. Une main prenait possession de son entrejambe, appliquée et agile, si bien qu'il s'en mordit les lèvres, ne pouvant que subir. C'était foutrement agréable, et il en gémissait, tout près de l'oreille du bleuté. Ce dernier, encouragé par les bruits douteux que poussait l'orangé n'en était que plus enthousiaste, allant pousser encore plus loin les préliminaires. Préliminaires qui allaient bien vite s'abréger, songea t-il, en se sentant de plus en plus à l'étroit dans son jean. Et puis, face à cette vision de rêve qu'était le roux tout trémoussant de désir, il n'en était qu'encore plus libidineux. Déboutonnant son propre pantalon, Grimmjow retira celui de l'étudiant, qui étonnamment, ne poussa pas un gémissement de protestation. Un sourire malsain apparut inconsciemment sur ses lèvres, il l'avait sous son pouvoir, cette belle petite chose.

Ichigo, les joues brûlantes, légèrement haletant, se mordillait nerveusement la langue. Il commençait à stresser. Oui, on pouvait se laisser prendre, mais ça n'empêchait quand même pas d'appréhender. Hey, ça faisait un peu mal, quand même. Il fallait dire que Grimmjow ne faisait pas toujours dans la douceur – pas que ça lui déplaise, même si il ne l'avouait pas. Quand il vit le bleuté glisser ses doigts dans la bouche pour les humidifier, il nota mentalement qu'il était vraiment sexy quand il faisait ça. Le rouquin se crispa toutefois, quand un doigt se glissa dans son intimité. Non, il ne fallait pas penser à ça. Plutôt, à euh... Par exemple, au nombre de fois qu'il avait couché avec Grimmjow. Ça, ça faisait la deuxième fois – parti comme ça, ils allaient aller jusqu'au bout. Le plus jeune glapit quand le doigt effleura sa prostate, déclenchant chez le plus âgé un ricanement hautain. Ichigo rougit violemment, de honte et de plaisir. Le drogué se débrouillait merveilleusement bien avec ses mains – trop bien, même. C'est qu'il allait finir par virer de bord, si ça continuait.

Un gémissement plaintif lui échappa quand les doigts se retirèrent. Ah merde, il n'en pouvait plus, il voulait jouir. Il allait finir par en mourir sinon – et Dieu sait qu'il serait vraiment trop stupide de mourir de cette manière. Frustré au possible, Ichigo se cambra quand le bleuté se présenta à l'entrée. Le roux serra les dents quand Grimmjow le pénétra, mais il en oublia bien vite la douleur. Il était déjà abruti par le plaisir des préliminaires, et trop bien préparé. De toute manière, il en voulait. D'ailleurs, inconsciemment, il ondula ses hanches, incitant la panthère à le prendre plus fort. Grimmjow, gémit-il entre ses lèvres que le plus vieux torturait gentiment en les mordillant. Ichi, répondit le drogué en s'abandonnant à ce plaisir le plus primitif qui soit. L'étudiant criait presque de plaisir, sous les coups de reins rapides et puissants de son protecteur. Il finit par se libérer, dans la main du bleuté, qui jouissait au même moment. Et puis, errant dans une brume extatique, il mit quelques minutes à récupérer quelques parcelles d'esprit.

« … Redis-le, Souffla Ichigo, entre deux respirations, perdu dans les draps moites du lit.

-Quoi ?, Grogna Grimmjow avec un semblant d'agacement alors qu'il fixait le plafond, l'esprit carrément ailleurs.

-Comment tu m'as appelé.

-... Ichi ? »

Ce dernier sourit béatement. Ichi. Pas gamin, Ichi. Il aurait pu se repasser ce nom prononcé par cette voix de ténor dans sa tête encore et encore, mais des lèvres glissèrent sur les siennes. Il ferma les yeux, répondit au baiser avec moins de fougue que tout à l'heure. Pas de violence, de la douceur, et son cœur en battait deux fois plus vite. Grimmjow, lui, doux. Avec lui. C'était comme... Un très violent coup de poing avec un gant de boxe en plumes. Fort et doux à la fois. Ichigo avait peur. Ichigo se sentait totalement démuni. Ichigo était amoureux.

o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

« Grimmjow ? »

Il n'osait pas l'appeler Grimm, ni Grimmy, ni quelque surnom que ce soit. Ils avaient pris une douche, s'étaient rhabillés, et avaient repris leurs activités comme si de rien n'était. Ichigo, dans la cuisine à siroter un café, Grimmjow sur le canapé à fixer la rue par la fenêtre. Le bleuté émit un bruit qui ressemblait à un vague grognement animal, signe qu'il l'écoutait. Le roux prit sa tasse en main. Il alla prudemment s'asseoir sur le canapé, à une distance respectable de son amant d'un instant. Son regard brun alla lui aussi se perdre dans la contemplation du paysage, le regardant sans trop le voir.

« Tu... Tu penses à la mort, des fois ?

-Nan.

-Mais quand même ! Tu as fait un métier dangereux, tu... tu te drogues... Tu n'y as jamais songé ?

-P'têt'. »

Ichigo soupira, il n'obtiendrait rien de plus de sa part, il le savait. Il détestait Grimmjow quand il était comme ça ! … Merde. Non, même quand il était comme ça, il continuait de l'aimer. Ah, bon sang. Ça craignait. Vraiment. Il ne lui dirait rien. Déjà il mourrait de honte, et il était certain que face à une déclaration de sa part, Grimmjow ne pouvait qu'éclater de rire. Et là, c'en serait la fin de son pauvre petit cœur. Alors il garderait cela pour lui, même si il en souffrirait – il en souffrait déjà. L'amour, c'était vraiment nul. Mais ce qui était le plus nul, c'était qu'il était amoureux, amoureux d'un type horrible, avec qui il avait couché deux fois ! Comment avait-il pu tomber aussi bas ? Comment ? Ah, et pourquoi tout cela arrivait ?

« Et moi ? Tu crois que je vais mourir ?

-Bah, on crève tous un jour, gamin ! »

La remarque le fit tiquer, le 'gamin' lui pinça le cœur. Gamin. Pas Ichi, gamin. Il ne répondit rien, pinçant les lèvres en fixant sa tasse. Grimmjow tourna la tête, vit à quel poitn Ichigo semblait décontenancé, et soupira.

« Tant qu'tu s'ras avec moi, tu risques rien, j'te dis ! »

Ichigo ne disait toujours rien. Il tourna le dos à Grimmjow, fit mine de laver sa tasse. En vérité, il avait envie de pleurer. Mais il ne pleurerait pas, pas devant Grimmjow. Il fallait qu'il se rende à l'évidence, Grimmjow était un homme brusque, insensible et cruel. Un type comme lui ne pouvait que lui briser le cœur, encore et encore. Il le savait, et pourtant... Et pourtant... Il l'aimait. Bon sang, il l'aimait, il l'aimait déjà trop. C'était dangereux, c'était malsain, cet amour ! Il fallait qu'il se reprenne, mais il était trop tard...

« Gamin ?

-... Ouais, si tu l'dit ! »

Il avait rassemblé toutes ses forces pour ne pas répondre d'une voix tremblotante. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur la tasse fissurée. Elle allait bientôt se casser, il aurait dû en acheter une autre. Il était amoureux d'un drogué tueur. Il était poursuivi par un dangereux mafieux. Mais la seule chose qui importait pour lui en cet instant, c'était de garder cette tasse en état, au moins jusqu'au prochain café.

o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Merci à vous tous de me lire et de rester fidèle au rendez-vous. Sincèrement. Un grand merci.


	9. Le brun accro au thé fait son entrée

Auteur : Chocow

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Tite-Kubo.

Rating : M.

Pairing : Grimm/Ichi, of course =D

Theme song : Sway – The perishers

o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Il faisait froid. Les draps du lit avaient glissé sur le plancher poussiéreux de la chambre, et à présent, Ichigo n'était plus couvert que de son caleçon. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il était encore tôt, le soleil se levait à peine. Les lumières rouge-orangées du crépuscule éclairaient la pièce avec douceur. Ichigo referma les yeux. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il faisait froid. Où était donc le corps brûlant de sa panthère ? Il roula sur le côté, jeta un coup d'œil à la montre. Six heures et trente-neuf minutes. Tellement tôt. Ichigo bailla, puis se redressa. Une main dans ses cheveux, il les ébouriffa vivement, et se leva en traînant des pieds.

« Grimmjow ? »

Il passa la main sur sa nuque, faisant craquer ses cervicales. Le salon était désert, et la cuisine l'était tout autant. Il fronça les sourcils, confus, avant de mettre la cafetière en route. « Grimmjow ? ». Il appelait encore. Le plancher était glacé, sous ses pieds nus. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, appela encore. Une troisième fois. Mais la salle de bain était tout aussi déserte. L'appartement était vide. Ichigo alla se servir un café. Grimmjow n'était pas là. Par conséquent, il n'y avait plus personne pour le protéger. Il avait peur, il se sentait vulnérable. Faible. Grimmjow était son bouclier, son point d'appui. Il y avait toujours son cynisme piquant ou son humour agaçant pour détendre l'atmosphère, ou pour le rassurer. Mais non. Aujourd'hui, il n'y avait rien, et Ichigo avait peur. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentit seul. Désemparé. Inutilement, il appela encore, une quatrième fois. Le silence lui répondit. L'étudiant voulut se rassurer en se convaincant que le bleuté reviendrait bientôt, frais comme un gardon.

Le rouquin alla prendre une douche, il s'habilla et se retrouva toujours aussi seul, sans rien à faire. Habituellement, il y avait Grimmjow pour le distraire, pour une petite conversation... Et là, il se rendit compte. La routine. L'habitude. Elle s'était emparée de lui. Cela faisait à présent six jours qu'ils étaient arrivés ici, et le jeune homme avait l'impression que cela faisait bien plus longtemps. Il alla se poster près de la fenêtre – avec l'espoir de voir la panthère revenir. Il se demanda vaguement au même instant si Grimmjow reviendrait vraiment. Après tout, n'était-il pas qu'un simple gamin ? Sa vie n'avait pas de grande importance, non ? Le bleuté devait avoir vu beaucoup de gens mourir... Et combien en avait-il tué ? Il lui poserait la question – s'il revenait. En contemplant la rue, Ichigo sentit son cœur accélérer. Et si jamais Ulquiorra les retrouvait ? S'il le voyait encore, en bas de la fenêtre ? A la pensée de ces yeux d'un profond vert émeraude, Ichigo frémit. Il se recula, allant se réfugier sur le canapé. Il avait peur. Et il était toujours aussi seul.

Non. Ne m'abandonne pas. Grimmjow.

Il entendait les secondes s'égrainer, lentement, doucement. Le roux s'allongea sur le sofa, se mit à fixer le plafond. Les minutes traînaient en longueur, elles étaient interminables, éternelles. Et Grimmjow n'étaient toujours pas là. Grimmjow, Grimmjow, Grimmjow... Ichigo avait peur. Imbécile de mec à la couleur de cheveux invraisemblable. Pourquoi l'avait-il laissé seul ? Il se sentait abandonné. Trahi. L'étudiant se trouva stupide d'avoir offert à cet homme sa virginité, sa confiance, et même son amour. Tout ça pour une ombre bleue turquoise dont l'oxygène était la cocaïne. Stupide, stupide, stupide ! Il était occupé à se maudire et à digérer sa colère quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée. Il fit un saut, glapit bruyamment et se redressa aussitôt.

« Grimmjow ?, Fit-il alors que le ditGrimmjow retirait sa veste, l'air affairé.

-En chair et en os, même si c'est dur à croire !

-Tu n'es pas drôle !

-... Qu'est-ce que t'as, gamin ? T'as eu peur tout seul, c'est ça ?

-... P... Pas du tout ! Imbécile ! »

Il savait qu'il avait déjà perdu toute crédulité quand il sentit ses joues bouillir. Le bleuté riait, étirant un franc sourire carnassier – un sourire à la Grimmjow, quoi. Ichigo sentait le vide qui s'était creusé en lui pendant l'absence de la panthère se remplir doucement. Oui. Il l'aimait, et il n'arrivait pas à y faire grand-chose. De la même manière que Grimmjow était accro à la drogue, lui avait besoin de sa dose de Jaggerjack. … Ah, ça volait bien bas, aujourd'hui, ses réflexions intérieures. Décidément, il était vraiment au bord du gouffre. Il suivit des yeux le drogué s'affaler dans le canapé. Qu'était-il allé faire ? Chercher de la drogue ? Cette perspective lui pinça le cœur, car elle était bien trop plausible pour être éloignée avec de simples paroles. Grimmjow était un cocaïnomane d'un stade bien trop avancé pour se passer de sa dose si facilement. Il avait sûrement... Enfin, il avait forcément trouvé une façon de prendre sa dose, il n'était pas stupide après tout. Il avait bien été agent spécial, se souvenait le rouquin. Hahaha. Agent spécial. Membre de l'Espada. C'était quoi, cette organisation ? Il n'en avait jamais entendu parler ! Non, ça devait être les délires d'un pauvre drogué, c'était tout. Pas la vérité. Ce n'était pas possible. Il ne voulait pas y croire.

« T'étais où ?, Demanda Ichigo sur un ton qui se voulait nonchalant. Son effet devait être raté, Grimmjow plissa les yeux, comme à chaque fois que l'étudiant posait une question trop indiscrète.

-Qu'est-ce ça peut t'faire ?

-Ça me fait.

-Ça te fait quoi ? Des frissons dans le dos ?

-Je me répète, tu n'es pas drôle. Et réponds à ma question. T'es pas allé te droguer, quand même ?

-Bordel. Je fais c'que je veux de ma vie, okay ? T'es pas ma mère, t'as pas à être mis au courant des moindres de mes agissements !

-Putain, tes humeurs à la con de drogué, tu t'les mets ou j'pense !, Répliqua le roux, piqué au vif.

-Mais j't'emmerde ! Tu deviens sacrément insolent, tu sais ? T'sais que c'est MOI qui te protège d'Ulquiorra ! C'est aussi MOI qui t'aie mis en sécurité ici, et c'est MOI qui dois supporter tes geignements ! Alors putain, arrête de me faire chier tout le temps !

-Et qu'est-ce qui me dit que ce que tu m'as raconté sur Ulquiorra est vrai ? Après tout, c'est p'têt' un de tes délires d'ivrognes !

-Et bah très bien ! Si tu me crois pas, va donc crever, connard d'ingrat ! De toute façon, j'en ai rien à foutre de toi ! »

Ouch. Ça, ça faisait mal. Très mal. Ichigo fit un pas en arrière, comme touché physiquement par les paroles violentes que le bleuté avait eues à son égard, et grimaça. Grimmjow, lui, se leva brusquement, tourna les talons et s'enferma dans la chambre en prenant bien soin de claquer la porte bruyamment. Ichigo posa une main sur sa poitrine, se penchant en avant, le souffle coupé par la douleur. Aïe. Bon sang, ça faisait mal. Il voulait pleurer. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de se mettre à aimer un enfoiré pareil ? Il était déjà fatigué de l'aimer, mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Oui, il était vraiment masochiste. Il alla se servir un café. Portant la tasse éméchée à ses lèvres, il déglutit avec difficulté. La gorge serrée, il ne pouvait plus rien avaler. Et des larmes chaudes coulaient sur ses joues, silencieusement.

o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Il n'avait pas faim. Il n'avait envie de rien, d'ailleurs. Si il y a avait eu une télévision, dans ce fichu appartement, il l'aurait bien regardée. Mais il n'y avait rien dans cette saleté d'appartement, au beau milieu de cette saleté de rue ! Il en avait assez d'être enfermé, assez de vivre dans la crainte de revoir Ulquiorra pointer le bout de son nez pâle. Il avait peur, il était effrayé, oui, et en plus, il était amoureux ! Ça ne pouvait pas être pire. Comment croire qu'il vivait normalement il y avait de cela quelques jours ? Et ses amis, sa famille ? Se rendraient-ils compte de son absence ? S'inquièteraient-ils ? Il aurait aimé que oui, pour justement, se sentir aimé. C'était égoïste, hein ? Oui, mais après avoir tant donné, il aimerait recevoir, particulièrement de Grimmjow. Grimmjow. Que faisait-il ? Il y avait plus d'une heure qu'il s'était enfermé dans la chambre. Ichigo se leva prudemment pour aller frapper à la porte, tout doucement. Si doucement que les deux petits coups qu'il donna se firent à peine entendre. Tout était tellement silencieux.

« Grimmjow ?, Risqua-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, bordel ?, Répliqua une voix grave bien trop connue.

-Je... Euh... Je voulais m'excuser...

-Quoi ?

-M'excuser... »

Il rougissait. Comme un enfant. Les paumes plaquées contre la porte, le front sur le panneau de bois. Il rougissait, car il avait honte. Honte de lui, de son attitude, de son amour, de beaucoup de choses. Honte pour Grimmjow, pour sa dépendance à la drogue. Il avait honte, et il était fatigué. Éreinté. Il s'était levé tellement tôt. Il entendit des pas s'approcher, la porte s'ouvrit. Grimmjow avait toujours les sourcils légèrement froncés, comme éternellement contrarié, méfiant, à l'affût comme un chien de chasse. Il sembla s'adoucir un tout petit peu en baissant les yeux vers le rouquin, et se décala dans un soupir.

« C'est bon, entre. »

Ichigo obéit docilement. Il ne voulait pas le contrarier, pas encore une fois, alors il alla s'asseoir sur le lit sans rien dire. Grimmjow s'assit à côté de lui. La proximité était insupportable. Dire qu'il avait pleuré pour lui quelques instants auparavant. L'étudiant baissa les yeux, fixant le plancher. Grimmjow regardait le vide, sans rien dire. Ichigo réprima un frisson. Oui, ce type lui faisait beaucoup. Des frissons entre les omoplates, principalement. Grimmjow ne remarqua rien, si ce n'est les paroles que le plus jeune étouffait. Et au bout de quelques minutes, interminable, il soupira bruyamment.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu't'as, encore ?

-Je... Tu étais où ?

-PUTAIN. C'est vraiment chiant, chez toi, ça ! Cette foutue manie d'jamais rien lâcher ! Tu comptes poser la question jusqu'à c'que j'réponde ?

-Peut-être. Alors ?

-T'es trop curieux. Crois-moi, moins tu en sauras, mieux ce sera !

-Tu ne veux pas répondre.

-Non, je ne veux pas. »

Il détachait les syllabes, très distinctement. Le roux ne répliqua rien du tout. Il se tut, encore, toujours, et le silence se fit une place.

o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Aizen Sosuke avait trente-cinq ans. Il était brillant, intelligent, et en plus de ça, doté d'un physique plutôt flatteur. La nature avait été clémente avec lui, et il en était satisfait. A sa main droite, sur son annulaire, trônait un anneau en or vieilli. Il n'était pas fiancé, pourtant. Mais il le portait, cet anneau, tous les jours. Cet objet, bien que peu imposant et encore moins clinquant, nourrissait le mystère qui rôdait autour d'Aizen. Était-il seul ? Célibataire ? Aimait-il quelqu'un ? Toutes ces questions se posaient, jamais directement à lui, mais il les entendait. Et ça le faisait doucement sourire, alors qu'il faisait rouler l'anneau autour de son doigt. Aizen était décidément un homme mystérieux.

Il le fallait bien, quand on était de son rang. Jeune, oui, il l'était, mais doué, encore plus. Il s'était hissé avec rage et acharnement tout en haut de la hiérarchie, au sommet de la pyramide. Il se battait chaque jour pour défendre sa place, pour diriger ses hommes, pour faire ce qu'il devait faire. Il lisait le respect et la crainte dans le regard de ses subordonnés, et tout cela le remplissait d'une jouissance indéfinissable. Il aimait le pouvoir, presque autant qu'il aimait faire semblant d'être un autre. Insaisissable il était, jamais personne ne le connaissant vraiment. Du haut de son trône, il regardait le monde, avec ce sourire en coin qui le caractérisait étrangement. Un jour, il s'était dit qu'il avait dû être roi, dans une autre vie. Son palais en question, actuellement, s'avérait être un immense building qui s'élevait fièrement dans les méandres des bâtiments de Chicago. Il y vivait, au dernier étage, et avait confié les trois du dessous à ses deux plus proches associés. Un brave type amoureux de son travail, Tôsen, et un tordu qui souriait constamment, Gin. Aussi étranges soient-ils, ils étaient fidèles et efficaces, et c'est pour cette raison qu'ils continuaient de se côtoyer en alliés, au sein de cette organisation qu'ils dirigeaient à eux trois.

Aizen, grisé par le pouvoir qu'il possédait, continuait d'être blasé par la routine. Encore et toujours la même chose. Il aurait pu être homme d'affaire, ça aurait été aussi ennuyeux. Comment croire qu'il deviendrait ainsi ? Lassé de toutes ces choses, impassible devant l'adrénaline, le sang et la mort. Il désirait casser la routine, c'était bien égoïste, mais il s'en moquait. N'était-il pas le boss ? Si, bien sûr, il l'était.

Il sirotait un café froid depuis déjà trop longtemps. Ce n'était plus qu'un liquide sombre et âpre. Comme son âme, songea-t-il presque inconsciemment. Oui. Comme son âme. Le ciel était gris, et un vent glacial soufflait sur les squelettes de béton qui s'étalaient jusqu'à l'horizon. En bas, dans les rues, une foule allait et venait, grouillante, comme une masse entière qui n'aurait qu'un seul cœur. L'homme étira un sourire. Une mèche brune retombait sur son visage, il passa la main dans ses cheveux pour les plaquer plus en arrière.

Aizen Sosuke était le dieu de son propre monde.

« Du neuf ?, Demanda-t-il d'une voix suave, alors qu'il avait entendu son collègue entrer.

-Oui. Ichimaru a cassé la nouvelle cafetière. La somme de deux millions de dollars du loto a été remportée par une vieille femme. L'organisation continue d'être efficace. Ah. Des agents du Japon ont appelé. On dit qu'Ulquiorra Schiffer se sent de plus en plus menacé. Il a tué deux de ses hommes les plus fidèles, certains disent que ses nerfs ont lâché, Répondit Tôsen avec autant de sentiments qu'une machine.

-Oh vraiment ? Et quelle en est la raison ?, Fit Aizen, intéressé.

-... Personne ne sait vraiment. »

Le sourire énigmatique du jeune brun s'étirait encore, aussi étrange que celui du chat de Cheschire, un matou rayé et cinglé d'une histoire bien connue. Dehors, il pleuvait. L'ennui, comme ces nuages, finirait par se dissiper. Irrévocablement.

o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

« On a pas de téléphone, ici ? »

Ichigo avait posé la question d'un air un peu agressif. Sa voix était rauque, il avait probablement trop crié. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, tandis que Grimmjow écrasait une cigarette sur la table de nuit qu'il venait officiellement de transformer en cendrier. Il avait ce flegme presque félin, assez sensuel, devait-il avouer, qui lui faisait toujours un peu d'effet. Un peu plus et le rouquin aurait encore écarté les jambes pour cet enfoiré. Le dos de Grimmjow était une courbe incroyable, preuve d'une souplesse rare. Sa peau était parsemée de petites cicatrices, et en bas de son dos un fascinant tatouage formait un chiffre. Six. Numéro six. Le bleuté ramena le drap sur son corps nu, daigna tourner la tête pour lui répondre.

« Nan. »

Son haleine chargée de tabac le fit grimacer. Bon sang, c'était pas vrai, ça ! Se mettre à fumer après l'avoir baisé comme ça, c'était... C'était déplacé ! Ichigo tiqua bruyamment, se sentit empli d'une colère soudaine, et réenfila furieusement son caleçon. Connard. Je t'aime, connard. Il ferma les yeux, chercha du réconfort dans des pensées fuyantes et se mordit le bout de la langue.

« Pour quoi faire ?

-Pour téléphoner, cloche, Répondit le rouquin entre ses dents.

-Téléphoner à qui ? »

Grimmjow s'était raidit, les rides entre ses sourcils s'accentuant. Oh. Se pourrait-il qu'il soit jaloux ? Non. Ichigo ne devait pas espérer. Le bleuté se fichait de lui et de ses ressentis. Il voulait juste une chose à baiser. Pour passer le temps, dans une mission secrète imaginaire. Grimmjow se redressa et se saisit du poignet du plus jeune. Il lui secoua brièvement la main, insistant lourdement. « A qui ? » Elle était brûlante, son étreinte. Un feu embrasait le bas de sa main. Ichgio resta silencieux un instant, à déguster cette brûlure étouffante. Il avala sa salive, son regard était perdu à mi-chemin entre les draps et le corps de la panthère.

« A mon père. Il... Il se demande peut-être pourquoi il n'a pas de nouvelles. »

C'était un mensonge. Son père, il ne l'avait jamais revu depuis qu'il avait quitté la maison. Son père, c'était un pauvre type qui ne s'était jamais remis de la mort de sa femme. Cet homme ne lui manquait pas, et le contraire marchait sûrement. Ichigo ignorait pourquoi il mentait ainsi à Grimmjow. Peut-être qu'il avait envie de parler à son paternel, finalement, pour changer. Lui dire au revoir. Même si il ne le portait pas vraiment dans son cœur, c'était son père, et il s'en voudrait de mourir sans lui avoir reparlé. Il entendit le drogué pousser un bref soupir, il sentit sa main glisser sur son bras nu pour finalement retomber mollement sur le lit. Grimmjow se laissa retomber en arrière sur le matelas trop dur.

« Tseuh, pas la peine ! C'serait prendre trop d'risques pour rien.

-Les risques ? Mais je les emmerde, putain ! Ça fait combien de temps que je pourris ici, moi ? J'attends, tous les jours, dans cet appart' pourri ! Des fois tu disparais, et je sais même pas si tu reviendras !

-Hey, tu...

-Comment j'peux en être sûr, moi, que tu vas pas m'abandonner ?, Le coupa t-il, Tu pars sans rien dire quand j'ai le dos tourné ! Tu peux savoir dans quel état je suis, quand t'es pas là ? Et si Ulquiorra arrivait à ce moment ? Et s'il se passait quelque chose ? J'attends dans l'incertitude et tu reviens la bouche en cœur, merde ! Je sais même pas ce que t'as foutu, je sais pas dans quel merdier tu vas traîner, je peux même pas savoir si tu vas pas sniffer une ligne ! Tu me fais vraiment chier, bordel !

-Mais tu vas arrêter tes conneries ! Les mecs qui font des chichis comme les nanas, ça m'donne envie de gerber ! »

Ichigo n'écoutait pas. Il n'écoutait plus. Il s'enfuit dans la salle de bain. Ferma la porte. Tourna le verrou. Se laissa tomber sur le sol froid. Il pleurait. Oui. Comme une fille. Comme une nana, comme le disait si bien Grimmjow. Il craquait. Oui, mais il n'en pouvait plus. Comment supporter ça encore longtemps ? Cette attente, ces doutes, ces incertitudes qui le rongeaient de l'intérieur. Il était sûr que Grimmjow se droguait dans son dos, et ça, ça lui donnait envie de vomir à lui aussi. Il lui faisait confiance. Il avait cru pouvoir l'aider. Oui. Il avait cru. Mais ce n'était plus supportable. Il était un objet perdu dans une bataille entre deux grands ennemis. Il n'y était pour rien, dans ce conflit entre Ulquiorra et Grimmjow ! Pourquoi ?, se demandait-il. Oui. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ? Le destin était bien cruel. Il plongea son visage entre ses mains, les larmes mouillaient sa peau. Et si Grimmjow partait, là, maintenant ? Il serait seul. Encore. Mais pourquoi ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de l'aimer ?

Les minutes finirent par tarir ses larmes. Les joues gonflées, il se rinça le visage, et décida finalement de prendre une douche. Grimmjow n'était pas venu frapper à la porte. Il n'était pas non plus en train de lui crier de revenir. Il ne faisait rien. Peut-être qu'il n'était déjà plus là. Enfoiré de drogué. Oui ! Peut-être qu'il se droguait, là, tout de suite ! Ichigo attrapa une serviette, parmi les deux seules que comptait la maison. Il l'enfila autour de la taille, ouvrit la porte en grandes trombes et courut dans la chambre. Il voulait le surprendre en plein acte. Mais la chambre était vide. Il courut dans le salon. Vide aussi. La cuisine. Vide. Il aspira de grandes goulées d'air, partagé entre la crise d'hystérie et le pétage de plombs. Sa respiration irrégulière résonnait dans l'appartement vide. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de l'aimer ?

Il retourna finir de s'habiller. Peut-être, sait-on jamais, Grimmjow était dans la rue ? Il se posta près de la fenêtre. Mais aucune chevelure turquoise. Aucune silhouette diablement excitante. Aucun chat perdu. Une ombre le fit sursauter, avant qu'il ne se rende compte que ce n'était qu'un simple passant. Voilà à quoi il était réduit. Baiser, pleurer, guetter. Il s'était transformé en une sorte d'hystérique parano. Voilà ce que c'était, de se faire poursuivre par un yakuza.

o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

« Nuage, pleut ! Pluie, pluie, pleut ! »

C'était un gamin blond. Les dents de devants proéminentes, les cheveux blonds comme le blé, une mèche retombant sur ses grands yeux améthyste. Il était mentalement ralenti, et Ichimaru s'amusait à dire qu'il avait la tête remplie de vent. Tôsen, lui, semblait l'avoir pris sous son aile, et le gamin l'appréciait plutôt bien. Devant ses exploits au niveau mental, que le renard argenté continuait de qualifier comme « merveilleusement pathétiques », on avait décidé de le surnommer Wonderwice. Le gosse n'avait rien dit, il aimait bien ce surnom, et il avait probablement oublié son vrai nom. L'enfant blond était donc collé à la vitre du building, à contempler la pluie couler de l'autre côté.

« Tu vas tomber dans le vide si tu continues », Fit Ichimaru, ricanant comme une hyène.

La réaction du gamin fut immédiate, et hilarante aux yeux de l'albinos. Il sauta en arrière dans un cri bruyant, qui fit tressaillir Tôsen qui buvait une tasse de thé. A travers ses épaisses lunettes noires, il lança une œillade assassine au petit blond.

« Sois calme, Wonderwice.

-Calme, comprends », Acquiesça violemment l'enfant en agitant la tête de haut en bas.

Wonderwice était difficilement capable de prononcer une phrase complète et compréhensive. Il se contentait de quelques mots qu'il répétait toujours plusieurs fois, au cas où on ne l'aurait pas compris, probablement. Si le procédé faisait souvent rire Ichimaru, qui ne manquait jamais l'occasion de se moquer de quelqu'un, il exaspérait Aizen. L'enfant était tenu de se taire quand le boss était là, mais il était compliqué de le brider ainsi. Et malgré son silence, son regard incroyablement vide était toujours là, ce qui agaçait souvent Aizen, heureusement Tôsen protégeait le petit blond.

« Il comprend rien, cet imbécile, avec sa tête remplie de vent.

-Ichimaru, tais-toi, s'il te plaît.

-Con, con, Ichimaru ! », Grogna Wonderwice à voix basse.

Le renard voulut l'étriper, il avait tout entendu, mais Aizen entra soudainement, un sourire énigmatique collé aux lèvres. Ichimaru glissa les mains dans son dos avant de s'incliner dans un sourire. C'était l'heure du thé. Un rituel quotidien, à la même heure chaque fois. Peut-être que du sang anglais coulait dans les veines du brun, mais il ne manquait jamais l'heure du thé. Le tea time, disait Ichimaru. Durant ce moment de calme, les hommes se concertaient à propos de tout et de rien, surtout de tout. Parfois, quelques membres de l'organisation s'incrustaient dans cette réunion, mais c'était rare. Aujourd'hui, comme presque toujours, ils n'étaient que tous les trois. Plus Wonderwice. Tous s'installèrent autour de la longue table.

« Boss~ Vous avez l'air bien préoccupé, dites-moi, Fit Ichimaru.

-Je suis perplexe. »

Le gamin blond piochait des cubes de sucres dans le récipient. Il les engloutissait, un léger filet de bave coulant sur son menton. Aizen lui lança un bref regard, ce qui calma l'enfant qui se réfugia près de Tôsen.

« Perplexe, vous dites ?

-En ce qui concerne Ulquiorra Schiffer. J'ai bien peur qu'il ne prépare quelque chose, pourtant, ces derniers temps, il avait l'air plutôt calme. Dire que nous étions presque parvenus au cœur de son petit trafic, il y a de ça un peu plus d'un an, Soupira le patron en avalant une gorgée de thé.

-Je savais que nous ne pouvions pas faire confiance à Jaggerjack. C'était un élément trop instable, il a tout gâché, S'enquit Tôsen.

-Justement. Je me demandais si la cause de toute cette agitation... Ce ne serait pas à nouveau lui.

-Vous plaisantez, boss ? Jaggerjack est au bord du gouffre, il doit être en train de pourrir dans une ruelle sombre, à l'heure qu'il est, Ricana Ichimaru, Quand bien même Ulquiorra l'aurait trouvé, il l'aurait tué sans attendre. De ce que l'on sait, en tout cas, notre agent a bien failli mettre Schiffer sur la paille, mais il a échoué. Pourquoi se soucierait-il d'un insecte pareil ?

-C'est bien ce que je me demande. », Conclut Aizen en se frottant le bas du menton.

Il baissa les yeux sur sa tasse, fronça les sourcils. Oui, quelque chose n'allait pas. Et l'agitation grandissante d'Ulquiorra Schiffer l'inquiétait. Ce dernier avait acheté deux appartements dans Tôkyô, il avait besoin de se cacher, ou de cacher quelque chose. Quoi qu'il en soit, l'occasion était la bonne. Il revenait à la surface, il deviendrait plus aisé de le retrouver et de le suivre. Des années que ce rat lui échappait, mais là où Grimmjow avait échoué, il réussirait. Après tout...

C'était lui, le boss de l'Espada, non ?

o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Grimmjow Jaggerjack pensait. A qui ? A quoi ? A rien. Il ne pensait à rien. Juste, peut-être, à ce gosse roux. Peut-être. Il fumait. Il aurait préféré une dose de cocaïne, mais il n'en avait plus. Ichigo avait-il deviné ? Qu'il sortait la nuit, pour rencontrer les dealers et renifler ces précieuses doses ? Peut-être. Il s'en doutait, en tout cas. Son nez lui faisait mal. Il avait du mal à respirer. Il décida de respirer par la bouche. Et ce faisant, il se demanda comment il avait fait pour en arriver là ? Il ne savait plus vraiment, en fait.

« C'est quatre-vingts balles le gramme, mec. »

Il n'avait plus d'argent. En une semaine à peine, les billets s'étaient écoulés si vite ! Bon sang. Depuis combien de temps avait-il emménagé dans cet appartement miteux ? Il ne savait plus. Il ne pensait même plus à Ulquiorra, aussi. Enfin... Jusqu'ici. Ichigo le lui avait rappelé. En lui criant dessus et en chialant comme un gosse. Grimmjow réfléchit. Depuis combien de temps ? Trop longtemps. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange. Un homme aussi puissant que Schiffer aurait dû le trouver. Depuis longtemps. Il n'était pas ex-agent secret pour rien, après tout, et il savait. Il ne s'en inquiéta pas sur le moment, mais après s'être entretenu avec trois personnes différentes sans avoir trouvé la moindre dose dans ses moyens, il ne pensait plus à rien d'autre. Ulquiorra préparait un sale coup.

Pourquoi ?, Se demanda-t-il, sur le coup.

Ah oui, il se souvenait, maintenant. Personne ne devait savoir. C'est ce que Ulquiorra lui avait dit. Mais lui, il s'était enfui, il avait couru, sans se retourner. Bon, si ça se savait. Si ça se savait ! Grimmjow souriait pour lui-même. En temps normal, il se serait fait tuer, mais il savait pourquoi il était encore en vie aujourd'hui. Ce n'était pas à cause de la chance. Ce n'était pas son talent pour le fuite. Il savait pourquoi.

C'était une sacrée histoire, quand même, et Grimmjow en avait mal à la tête. Il dépensa les derniers billets qu'il lui restait, non pas pour de la drogue puisque c'était trop cher, mais pour une bouteille de Jack Daniels. Il la vida de moitié sur le banc d'une place déserte, avant de se souvenir d'Ichigo.

« MEEEEEEERDE ! », Jura-t-il bruyamment.

Il savait ce que Ulquiorra mijotait.

o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Ichigo avait trouvé, tout au fond d'un placard, une moitié de flacon d'alcool à quatre-vingts dix degrés. Vous savez, ce que l'on utilisait pour désinfecter les plaies. Il l'avait débouché, reniflé et toussé tant l'odeur acide lui avait attaqué les narines. Assis sur le canapé, il contemplait le flacon sali et poussiéreux, et hésitait à le boire. Il voulait juste se saouler, pas se suicider, mais il avait peur d'en mourir. La maison était vide d'alcool. Et il avait trop peur pour sortir. Il était juste seul, avec ce flacon d'alcool à quatre-vingts dix degrés. Il déglutit. Et si il pouvait désinfecter ses plaies avec ? Plaies du cœur, entendait-il.

En parlant de cœur, il l'entendait battre, le sien. De plus en plus fort. Et Grimmjow qui ne revenait pas. Bon sang, et si Ulquiorra... Il sursauta. Ce n'était pas son cœur qui battait. C'était des bruits de pas dans les escaliers. Un sourire illumina son visage avant de disparaître aussitôt. Et si... Et si ce n'était pas Grimmjow ? Il entendait les pas se rapprocher, et son cœur fit un bond. Le flacon d'alcool lui échappa des mains, et il se mit à fixer la porte, le ventre noué par l'angoisse.

« Grimmjow ? », Fit-il, sa voix résonnant dans la pièce vide.

o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

A suivre.

Je suis sadique, je sais, mouahahahahahaha ! J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à ma fic, et je me rends compte que je vais me lancer dans une intrigue assez compliquée ! XD J'espère que j'arriverai à vous faire tout comprendre, j'écris pas toujours clairement.

Bon, merci de votre présence, de vos reviews, et j'attends vos avis !


	10. Hors sujet Annonce

Bonjour à tous, bonjour à toutes.

Ici Chocow. Oui, Chocow, l'auteur de « Petite prison de poudre blanche ». Je vous avoue avoir, un moment, arrêté cette fanfic. Plus d'inspiration. Trop de travail. Plus rien. Et puis, un jour, je l'ai relue. J'ai relu les reviews, j'ai vu ces lecteurs qui attendaient. Je me suis dit que c'était cruel, de disparaître, de filer sans rien dire. Et j'ai réfléchi.

J'ai réfléchi à toutes ces fics que j'avais lues, adorées, et qui n'avaient pas de fin. Dommage. Quelle déception. Je me suis dit que cela ne pouvait pas être de même avec « Petite prison de poudre blanche ». Je ne voulais pas.

Alors j'ai relu chaque chapitre, je les ai corrigés, modifiés, et je me suis remonté les manches. Ecrivons cette suite. Faisons vivre cette suite.

Ca ne finira pas comme ça.

Tous les chapitres n'ont pas subi de modifications. Certains oui, mais infimes, quelques petits détails par-ci par-là. J'ai principalement corrigé les fautes, mais je vous invite quand même à les relire pour vous remettre la fic en tête.

J'espère sortir le prochain chapitre très rapidement et creuser très loin dans ma tête pour me souvenir de l'intrigue que j'avais voulu développer.

J'espère aussi vous revoir, chers lecteurs, et que vous serez toujours aussi nombreux à me lire.

Sur ce, je m'incline bien bas, et je vous salue.


	11. Quelques lattes de plancher tachées

Il n'avait jamais eu envie de se piquer. Trop… Comment dire ? Trop violent ? Trop addictif ? Trop cliché ? Quoi qu'il en soit, Grimmjow n'avait jamais eu envie de se piquer. La poudre, cependant, ne lui avait posé aucun problème, et quelques reniflements plus tard, la cocaïne avait tissé son piège autour de lui… Il avait vite vu qu'il était prisonnier. Que la drogue le possédait. Parfois, il avait essayé d'arrêter, mais toutes ces fois, il avait eu une raison de reprendre. Le petit Ichigo, si innocent et si jeune, avec son regard si profond, l'avait profondément bouleversé, et il n'en avait été qu'à moitié conscient. De l'aide. Il lui avait offert de l'aide, et dans un sens, Grimmjow en avait profité. Cependant, malgré les efforts du cadet, malgré ses plaintes et ses leçons de morale, le bleuté avait fait la sourde oreille. Et voilà pourquoi il se retrouvait dans une ruelle mal famée, à prier le bon dieu de lui amener une personne qui pourrait lui fournir de quoi tenir encore quelques jours. Ce n'était, d'après Grimmjow, que l'histoire de quelques semaines, le temps qu'il s'en défasse petit à petit, mais il ne s'avouait pas la cruelle vérité il était trop faible pour venir à bout de son addiction. Elle le contrôlait. Il était sa marionnette, et elle tirait les fils. Elle le traînait jusque dans la nuit, au milieu des ordures et des flaques de vomi, au milieu de cette misère, loin d'Ichigo. Ichigo. Il s'en était souvenu un peu tard, probablement. Et, courant de toutes ses forces jusqu'à l'immeuble, il sentait sa poitrine le brûler de l'intérieur. La bouche sèche, il respirait péniblement.

Il se sentait mourir à petit feu.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o

« Grimmjow ? », Réitéra Ichigo, incertain.

Soudain, il se sentit soudain stupide d'avoir parlé. Et si ce n'était pas lui ? Si c'était un autre ? Si c'était Ulquiorra ? Alors il se serait trahi, il avait trahi sa présence, et le fait qu'il se trouve seul. Alors, se réfugiant à l'autre bout du canapé, il fixa la porte, le cœur battant, une goutte de sueur coulant le long de sa tempe. Un frisson remonta sur son échine il frémit. D'un coup, il en fut certain ce n'était pas Grimmjow qui arrivait. Des pas trop réguliers, trop posés, trop calculés. Grimmjow était plus instable, plus maladroit, et la drogue qui coulait dans ses veines l'étourdissait dans la montée de tous ces étages. Il ne marchait pas dans un rythme si régulier. Tap. Tap. Tap. De plus en plus fort. L'inconnu s'approchait de la porte. Ichigo ferma fort les yeux il avait peur. Il pensa à Grimmjow, il pensa à son père. Il pensa à la drogue, il pensa à tant de choses. Non. Ça ne pouvait pas s'arrêter maintenant. Ça ne devait pas s'arrêter maintenant. Il se redressa sur ses deux pieds, la tête haute. Lui aussi. Lui aussi, il était un survivant. Toutes ces années à remplir le rôle de père pour ses deux sœurs, tout ce travail qui lui cassait le dos, tout cet argent qui avait manqué. Ichigo serra les poings. Il s'en irait fier. Il s'en irait la tête haute. Il ne s'en irait pas sans se défendre, car si Grimmjow n'était pas là, il n'en était pas pour autant totalement désarmé. Un coup sur la porte, fort, puissant. L'étudiant inspira un grand coup, le regard fixe. Il avait peur, oui. Il avait peur, mais il resterait courageux, songea-t-il en sentant ses paumes moites.

Un nouveau coup, plus fort, plus violent. Le verrou de la porte céda, et elle s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas, qui déversa un flot d'adrénaline dans les veines du roux. L'inconnu était grand, large d'épaule. Il portait une lourde veste noire qui dissimulait probablement une arme, et pourtant, il ne la sortit pas. Il se tenait à quelques mètres à peine d'Ichigo, qui restait debout à côté du canapé, le dos droit et les poings serrés. Sa carrure imposante semblait-il, lui conférait une certaine confiance. L'homme de main ne se méfia pas, alors, quand il s'approcha du jeune homme, des menottes à la main. Pourtant, Ichigo, soudain déterminé, ne voulut pas se laisser faire. Ne pas se laisser prendre. Pas si facilement. Il ne réfléchit pas, son corps agit tout seul. Bondissant, il fondit sur l'armoire à glace, rentrant son épaule dans son estomac. Le bougre poussa un grognement étouffé en se pliant en deux avant d'attraper l'étudiant par le col pour le jeter au sol. Le menton d'Ichigo rencontra le plancher, et il gémit. Cependant, il se redressa aussitôt tout le bas de son visage le lançait. La mâchoire brûlante et engourdie, il se jeta vers la sortie. Fuir. S'en aller, partir, courir. Il n'était pas assez fou pour affronter un homme aux allures de boxeur. Mais avant qu'il n'atteigne la porte, il sentit une poigne le ramener en arrière, et son corps rencontra à nouveau le sol. Sa tête rebondit sur une latte de plancher, il ne vit rien pendant quelques secondes. Ichigo se mit à gémir et crier il appelait à l'aide, terrassé par la peur. Tâtonnant autour de lui, il chercha où se raccrocher quand l'homme de main se saisit à nouveau de lui. Les ongles du roux ripèrent sur le sol alors qu'on le redressait. Un poing se leva et s'encastra dans sa mâchoire. Etourdi. Vaincu. Ichigo s'écroula, la bouche en sang, la joue en bouillie. Sa tête lui tournait. Grimmjow. Grimmjow, pensa-t-il une dernière fois. Et alors qu'il voyait une main s'abattre sur lui, il sentit sa fin arriver.

Pourtant, comme répondant à ses prières, le bleuté déboula dans la pièce, bondit sur l'inconnu et le plaqua au sol. Ils roulèrent, et les mains de Grimmjow se refermèrent sur le col de l'homme. Se plaçant au-dessus de lui, il le souleva pour le cogner contre le plancher, mais une main puissante l'écartait déjà dans une gifle puissante. Ichigo se redressa sur ses coudes, la vision encore floue, la mâchoire en miettes. Une scène de film. Un mauvais rêve. Une illusion. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. Il ne pouvait pas le croire. Impossible. L'homme de main soulevant Grimmjow pour l'envoyer valser. Le corps de la panthère atterrissant sur la table basse, la brisant dans un fracas monstrueux. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. Surtout quand il vit Grimmjow, malgré la violence de l'attaque, se relever pour repartir à l'assaut. D'un geste habile, il se baissa et fit glisser sa jambe sur le sol, balayant l'armoire à glace qui trébucha maladroitement. Profitant du déséquilibre de l'autre, il le prit à la gorge et lui asséna un coup de poing dans le visage. Enchaînant les coups, il le jeta au sol, abattit son talon sur le sternum de l'agresseur d'Ichigo. L'autre sembla suffoquer, mais Grimmjow continuait de le frapper. Il leva son pied et écrasa le visage de l'homme de main. Un craquement sinistre ponctua son geste. Un hurlement résonna dans la pièce, du sang éclaboussait la chaussure du bleuté. Il abattit une seconde fois le pied sur le crâne de sa victime plus violemment. Une troisième fois. L'autre ne bougeait plus. Et Ichigo observait la scène, ébahi. Stupéfait. Non, cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. Poussant un cri furieux, Grimmjow lui écrasa le crâne une quatrième et dernière fois.

Il s'arrêta, essoufflé. Il sentait sous son pied le crâne affaissé et la mâchoire brisée. Silencieusement, il reposa son pied à terre sa chaussure était maculée de sang. L'agresseur avait cessé de respirer. Et après cette bagarre bruyante, un silence pesant et étouffant envahit l'appartement. Grimmjow s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de manche il s'était mordu la lèvre et se l'était écorchée. Il sentait la douleur pulser derrière son sourcil droit. Lentement, il se tourna vers Ichigo. Ce dernier ne bougeait pas. Le sang coulait le long de son menton et s'écrasait mollement sur son tee-shirt sale. Il regardait le corps ensanglanté, il contemplait ce visage qu'on reconnaissait à peine. Ses yeux noisette remontèrent vivement vers Grimmjow, quand ce dernier s'approcha lentement du roux. Le bleuté reconnut sans mal cette lueur dans son regard de la peur. Secouant la tête, il poussant un grondement. Il avait mal à la joue droite. Ses phalanges étaient rouges.

« Il est mort ?, Osa demander l'étudiant, d'une voix qui tremblait presque.

-Ouais, Répondit Grimmjow. Il est mort. »

Ichigo n'ajouta rien. Il avait envie de vomir. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de sa vie. Et ce n'était ni de la mort, ni d'Ulquiorra, dont il avait peur, présentement, mais bien de Grimmjow. Le bleuté l'effrayait.

« J'suis revenu. J't'ai sauvé. De quoi t'as peur ? »

Ichigo resta muet. Sa bouche était poisseuse, sa mâchoire, engourdie. Il porta la main à sa joue pour la tâter prudemment. Il avait mal. Il sentait sous la pulpe de ses doigts le liquide chaud et sirupeux qui commençait à sécher sur sa peau. Son sang. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, il eut si mal. Il n'arrivait pas à bouger, il se sentait comme tétanisé. Là, devant lui, se tenait un homme qu'il ne reconnaissait plus, à la jambe tachetée de sang, au visage grave, et au regard fixe, déterminé et sauvage il était conscient d'avoir tué, et pourtant, il ne semblait pas s'en inquiéter plus que ça. Soudain, il ne le sentit pas plus humain que tous les autres, pas plus humain que ce connard qui était venu l'enlever. Mais qui était cet homme, au final ? Il ne savait rien de lui. Absolument rien du tout. Grimmjow fit un pas vers lui, et le roux sursauta violemment, sautant sur ses genoux.

« Tu… T-tu l'as tué… Il est… Il est mort… Tué… », Balbutia Ichigo, réalisant au fil de ses paroles la gravité de la chose.

Un haut-le-cœur s'empara de lui. Il se pencha sur le plancher, sentit son ventre se tordre, et son estomac se vider. Ses mains glissèrent sur le sol poisseux, il chercha désespérément un objet où se rattraper. Le sang se mêlait à la bile et souillait son menton et ses vêtements. La main puissante de la panthère s'empara de son col pour le redresser, et Grimmjow le força à le regarder dans les yeux.

« C'était lui ou toi. T'veux crever ? Nan ? Alors arrête de chialer. J'avais pas l'choix. On doit partir. Tout de suite. Lave-toi l'visage et viens. Les renforts vont arriver, faut qu'on s'casse avant qu'ils nous retrouvent. Tu m'entends, gamin ? Reprends-toi. Rappelle-toi. C'est eux ou toi. »

Ichigo sentait encore au fond de sa gorge le goût de la bile et du sang, et lentement, les yeux rouges et les joues mouillées, il hocha la tête. Eux ou lui. Le choix était vite fait.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o

Il se sentit bizarre, le lendemain, quand le soleil montra ses premiers rayons. La mâchoire d'Ichigo était douloureuse, elle craquait au moindre mouvement, et un bleu énorme maculait le bas de sa joue droite, qui était anormalement gonflée. Il se sentait terriblement vivant. La veille, ils avaient vite fui avec Grimmjow. En descendant la rue, les deux fugitifs avaient jeté des regards paniqués tout autour d'eux en sentant la nuit les menacer. Mais personne ne les avaient trouvés. Quelques quartiers plus loin, Grimmjow les avaient menés jusqu'à un immeuble abandonné, aux murs délabrés. Ils avaient pénétré le lieu par une fenêtre brisée, et trouvé refuge dans un ancien coin où avait probablement résidé un sans-abri. Un matelas éventré empestant le sale, quelques cartons, de vieux vêtements. De toute sa vie, Ichigo n'avait jamais connu pareille misère. Pourtant, l'idée de se plaindre ne lui était même pas venue en tête. Le vent sifflait entre les fissures des murs. On pouvait entendre les craquements du plancher moisi, les gouttes d'eau glisser sur les anciennes canalisations. Le jeune homme réprima un frisson et tourna la tête vers le bleuté. Ce dernier, le visage fermé, semblait en pleine réflexion, comme dans un autre monde. Ses mains tremblaient, les éraflures sur ses phalanges laissaient des sillons rouges qui s'entrecroisaient en formant des croutes noires. Des taches brunes sur ses vieilles baskets Ichigo ne douta pas un instant : c'était du sang séché.

« Comment j'ai pu en arriver là ?, Soupira Ichigo, désabusé.

-T'as la vie sauve, gamin. C'est l'important.

-Au prix de quoi ? D'une autre vie ?

-TA GUEULE ! » Grimmjow se leva brusquement, et frappa du pied dans une vieille canette rouillée. Elle s'envola jusqu'au mur d'en face, qui stoppa sa course. « Sans moi…. Sans moi tu serais mort, okay ?!

-Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que t'en as à foutre, hein ?! Tu t'en fiches bien, que j'crève ! Tout ce qui t'intéresse, c'est ta drogue ! Ouais, parfaitement ! Alors toi, si tu veux, tu vas continuer ta vie minable dans ce taudis minable, avec ton passé minable et tes délires minables ! », Répliqua sur le champ le roux, appuyant volontairement sur le mot minable.

Il se leva à son tour, si rapidement que sa tête lui tourna. Il avait des petits points qui volaient devant ses yeux la nuit avait été courte et de lourdes valises cernaient ses petits yeux noisette. Fusillant le bleuté du regard, les poings serrés, il tourna les talons. Sa tête était pleine. Ulquiorra. La nuit. La drogue. Un tueur. La poussière. Ses yeux océan. Il n'en pouvait plus ! Il se mit à courir, et il entendit les pas de la panthère derrière lui. Une main se saisit de son poignet. S'il y avait eu une fenêtre, à côté, il aurait sauté. S'il y avait eu un caillou, il aurait donné un grand coup de pied dedans. Mais il n'y avait rien. Juste cet homme détestable qui le tirait contre son torse.

« Reste avec moi, Fit Grimmjow, soudain plus doux, presque suppliant, malgré l'once de colère que l'on devinait dans son ton.

-Tu ne me peux pas me demander ça. »

Ichigo était en colère. Perdu, plein d'inquiétudes et de fureur. Un ouragan à l'intérieur de lui. Il n'avait jamais cru pouvoir en arriver là. Il se sentait misérable. Il se sentait incapable de quoi que ce soit sans Grimmjow, tout comme le bleuté était incapable de quoi que ce soit sans sa drogue. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait jamais survivre sans lui, et pourtant… Pourtant, il était si en colère que tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était partir loin. Il n'arrivait pas à croire à ce qui était arrivé. Grimmjow meurtrier. Ce qui lui faisait le plus peur, c'était qu'une partie de lui désirait ardemment pardonner cet acte infâme tandis que l'autre s'effrayait d'une telle chose. Il ne savait plus où en il était. Lui qui n'était rien aux yeux de cet homme égoïste, lui qui tentait vainement de l'arracher à son addiction, lui qui n'était que du vide, au final. Pourquoi Grimmjow s'évertuait-il à dire qu'il l'avait protégé ? Pourquoi rester à ses côtés ? Ignorait-il à ce point les sentiments d'Ichigo ? Le roux serra les dents sa bouche se tordit vers le bas. Rien rien du tout. Grimmjow ne lui donnait rien, alors qu'il lui avait tout offert : sa virginité, sa confiance, son corps et son cœur. Il lui avait confié sans peur ses doutes et ses ressentis, tout ça pour faire face à un mur d'impassibilité. Cruelle, la panthère se fichait bien de tout cela.

« Reste, Réitéra Grimmjow, et dans sa bouche, cela sonnait presque comme un ordre.

-Pourquoi ?

-Reste, c'est tout ! BORDEL DE MERDE ! Est-ce que j'risque ma vie pour rien ?! J't'ai sauvé, putain ! T'as pas le droit d'me faire ça, tu DOIS rester ! Sans moi, tu crèves, okay ?! Sans moi, sans moi… »

Sans Grimmjow, il était incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Ce soir-là, le jour de leur rencontre, il était tombé dans ses filets, peu à peu, il avait lentement sombré, et maintenant… Maintenant ? Son absence s'inscrivait comme un manque au creux de son ventre. Il se sentait rassuré, apaisé, à ses côtés. Ses frasques délirantes dues à la drogue n'étaient pas si graves à ses yeux, il lui pardonnait ses mots et ses gestes, il lui pardonnait tout. Il se sentait pathétique. Tout ça pour un type qu'il avait rencontré il y avait si peu de temps. Pour un drogué, un meurtrier ! La poigne du bleuté lui enserrait le poignet et lui coupait la circulation du sang. Il avait mal, le bout de ses doigts le démangeait. La main de Grimmjow se plaqua sur sa nuque, ses lèvres vinrent avidement chercher les siennes. Leurs corps se frôlèrent, brûlants. Ichigo sentit son cœur faire un bond, il se tendit entre les bras puissants de son aîné. Sa langue répondit instinctivement au baiser.

« Tu dois rester. », Répétait Grimmjow.

Immonde, songea Ichigo. Immonde, songeait-il tandis que des doigts s'invitaient sous son tee-shirt, le faisant frissonner. Il se dégoûtait.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o

« Thé ! Tasse de thé ! Tôsen, tasse thé !

-Bon sang, Tôsen, calme-le un peu, il me tape sur les nerfs, Geignit Gin d'une voix traînante.

-Doucement, Wonderwice. »

Le gamin ouvrit des yeux vides d'intelligence avant de hocher vigoureusement la tête, secouant ses mèches blondes. Ses gestes brusques et maladroits firent basculer la tasse posée non loin de lui son contenu s'écoula sur la table de marbre en une grande flaque brune. Tôsen réprimanda Wonderwice une nouvelle fois, d'une voix ferme et mécontente tandis que Gin soupira qu'il avait vu ça venir de très loin. Aizen tapa du poing sur la table.

« Un peu de concentration, je vous prie. D'après nos informateurs, l'agitation du côté d'Ulquiorra est plutôt sérieuse.

-Et alors, quoi ?, Fit Ichimaru en haussant les épaules, Il manque de drogue ? Ses putes ne sont plus à son goût ?

-Gin. »

La voix du patron était cinglante et ferme. Il ne plaisantait pas. Voyant cela, et croisant le regard furieux de son supérieur, Gin déglutit, mal à l'aise. L'atmosphère était si tendue et Aizen semblait si sérieux… C'était bien plus grave qu'ils ne l'avaient cru. Longtemps, ils avaient surveillé de près Ulquiorra Schiffer, le chef de la pègre japonaise. Ils savaient de quoi cet homme était capable, et ils pouvaient à peu près deviner ce qui pouvait se cacher derrière certains de ses gestes. Ulquiorra, après l'échec total de leur agent Jaggerjack, leur avait filé entre les doigts, et sa puissance n'avait fait que grandir au long de l'année qui avait suivie. Aizen savait aussi bien que Gin et Tôsen que la situation était à prendre au sérieux si Schiffer le voulait, il pouvait mettre n'importe qui à genoux. Il était temps de venir à bout de lui, mais impossible de l'approcher. Depuis les frasques périlleuses de Grimmjow – et ce, malgré l'expérience de son acolyte Shiro, Ulquiorra se méfiait de tout le monde quiconque l'approchait faisait l'objet d'une enquête approfondie. Envoyer une taupe ne ferait qu'attiser les tensions qui existaient entre l'Espada et la mafia tokyoïte, et s'ils faisaient ça, ils couraient droit au désastre. En d'autres termes, l'Espada se retrouvait pied au mur, contraints de devoir trouver une solution le plus rapidement possible avant que le mafieux ne décide de prendre le contrôle de la ville.

« Comme vous le savez tous, j'ai soupçonné Jaggerjack d'être l'origine de tout cela…

-Mais, monsieur, vous savez que c'est impo…, Fit Tôsen avant d'être interrompu par un geste sec de la main d'Aizen.

-Harribel a fini par nous avouer la vérité et Grimmjow est bel et bien derrière toute cette récente agitation. Elle lui a fourni un appartement il y a une semaine, d'après ses dires, il serait poursuivi par Ulquiorra. La question qui se pose est 'pourquoi donc Ulquiorra lui court après ?'

-Si c'était pour le tuer, il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps…, Enchaîna Gin, commençant à comprendre que tout cela s'avérait être un plus gros mystère qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

-En effet. Il y a forcément une raison qui fait que Jaggerjack ait la vie sauve… Peut-être qu'Ulquiorra sait des choses sur lui que nous ignorons. Peut-être qu'il veut le réengager. Peut-être que Jaggerjack possède quelque chose qui lui appartient.

-Que comptez-vous faire, monsieur ?

-Il faut retrouver Jaggerjack et découvrir ce qu'il nous cache. Nous allons mettre plusieurs de nos agents du Japon sur ce coup. Espérons que nous arriverons à l'approcher. »

Il se leva, les mains croisées dans son dos, et s'avança près de la baie vitrée. Tôsen termina d'éponger le thé que Wonderwice avait renversé. Les grognements du gamin excité ponctuèrent ses gestes.

« Vous plaisantez, patron, Laissa échapper Gin après un long moment de silence. Jaggerjack vous repèrera. Et à mon avis, cela ne lui fera pas plaisir.

-Tu as sûrement raison…, Répondit Aizen quelques minutes après, comme en pleine réflexion. Mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien. »

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o

« 'Qui ne tente rien n'a rien' ? Mais tu te fous de ma gueule ?! »

Ichigo avait trouvé refuge dans le creux d'un mur, recroquevillé sur lui-même, tirant sur le bas de son tee-shirt pour calmer les ardeurs de Grimmjow, tandis que ce dernier tentait de le déshabiller. Les lèvres du bleuté se frayèrent un chemin le long de la gorge du plus jeune, frôlant doucement sa peau Ichigo frissonna.

« Ben ouais, gamin. Ça pourrait t'permettre d'oublier un peu, et… Ça t'réchauffera aussi….

-Nh… »

Il avait arrêté de protester, tentant toujours de fusionner avec le mur. Les mains chaudes du plus âgé sur sa peau étaient un véritable supplice. Il voulait refuser, il voulait dire non mais son corps hurlait le contraire. Il ne voulait pas d'une nouvelle étreinte, car il savait qu'il ne s'en passerait jamais plus. Il savait qu'il n'y avait aucun amour dans cet acte, et pourtant… Il aurait tellement voulu y croire. Les doigts de la panthère glissèrent sous ses vêtements, venant taquiner la chair de ses hanches. Ichigo rougit un peu plus violemment, sentant malgré lui son bas-ventre se réveiller. Il ferma les yeux et serra les dents, et dans une tentative désespérée, il se colla un peu plus au mur. Comment tout cela avait-il pu arriver ? La veille, Grimmjow tuait un type sous ses yeux, un peu plus tard ce matin, ils broyaient du noir dans un immeuble en ruine, et voilà qu'il se retrouvait dans les crocs de la panthère… Le bleuté longeait les lignes de son corps avec une douceur infinie, et il se sentit faiblir. Malgré cet amour qu'il ne recevait pas, malgré cet homme égoïste et stupide, malgré tout cela, il voulait profiter de cette attention qui lui était accordée. Juste un peu, juste pour s'imaginer un instant qu'il était plus qu'un objet sexuel pour cet homme…

« J'sais qu'c'est bizarre, Dit soudain Grimmjow, près de son oreille. Le sexe est un bon moyen de s'défouler. Et moi aussi, j'en ai besoin. »

Ichigo ne répondit pas. Il n'avait pas rouvert les yeux, et la voix de velours de l'ex-agent secret le brûlait de l'intérieur. Les bras puissants du bleuté l'entourèrent, et il se sentit soulevé. Lâchant un cri de surprise, il rouvrit brusquement les yeux la panthère l'emmenait dans son nid – comprendre ici, le matelas miteux. Mais l'étudiant n'en avait que faire, de se trouver ici, dans un vieux squat puant, ou dans une chambre d'hôtel de luxe. Cela lui importait peu, l'important, c'était que Grimmjow le serre dans ses bras. On l'allongea soigneusement, et le roux leva les bras alors qu'on lui retirait son tee-shirt. La brise qui passait par les fissures des murs lui donna la chair de poule, les mains de son vis-à-vis le réchauffèrent vite. Grimmjow se baissa pour embrasser la ligne de sa mâchoire, et ses doigts habiles débouclèrent la ceinture d'Ichigo. Le plus jeune rougit une nouvelle fois. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir toujours un peu honte dans ces moments-là, mais le plaisir que lui offrait son partenaire lui faisait tourner la tête. Instinctivement, il écarta les jambes en sentant la bouche du bleuté descendre le long de son ventre.

« Mph… »

Il lâcha un soupir lourd de désir quand Grimmjow lui retira son pantalon et donna un coup de langue sur son excitation naissante. Un sursaut lui fit légèrement cambrer son dos le bleuté s'amusait à le torturer doucement, jouant de ses dents sur la bosse. Boxer retiré, respiration dérèglée. Il attendait que Grimmjow daigne accélérer les choses. Mais rien ne se passa. Les lèvres taquines du plus âgé évitèrent soigneusement l'entrejambe, déposant un chapelet de baisers sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse avant de remonter jusqu'en dessous de son nombril. Ichigo serra les dents et retint sa respiration quand la langue brûlante de Grimmjow glissa sur son membre avant de le quitter aussitôt. Il lui mordilla la jointure de la cuisse et lécha son aine, avant de donner un second coup de langue. Le roux se cambra avant de se laisser retomber, le souffle affolé. Il n'avait jamais vu le bleuté aussi soigneux et lent, il était certain qu'il en faisait exprès. Ses baisers étaient trop doux, ses caresses, trop légères. Une longue plainte suivit le troisième coup de langue et Ichigo s'affala un peu plus sur le matelas, déjà épuisé par toute cette frustration. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front et des cheveux flamboyant venaient s'y coller.

« P-putain ! », Glapit-il lorsque la langue du bleuté, impitoyablement lente et pernicieuse, passa sur la longueur de son membre douloureusement tendu.

Sa plainte ne trouva aucune réponse. Il sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux, vaincu par son désir inassouvi, le liquide pré-séminal commençant déjà à s'échapper de sa virilité. Grimmjow joua la sourde oreille et continua son petit jeu. Ichigo se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« Merde…. Merde, Grimmjow…, Parvint-il à articuler, essoufflé, J't'en prie, arrête…

-Quoi donc ? »

La voix suave de son partenaire ne l'avait jamais autant irrité. S'il n'avait pas été dans cet état, il lui aurait envoyé son talon dans la mâchoire depuis longtemps. Mais il était à sa merci, et tout ce qu'il se contenta de faire fut de lui envoyer un regard larmoyant.

« Laisse-moi venir… »

Il ne manqua pas de remarquer le sourire présomptueux du plus âgé, mais il n'en avait que faire. Grimmjow céda à ses supplications et le prit en bouche si vite que terrassé par la surprise et envahi par le plaisir, Ichigo lâcha un cri. Trop de frustration contenue vint probablement à out de son endurance, et en à peine quelques mouvements, il se libéra dans la bouche du bleuté, un soubresaut secouant violemment son corps. Il retomba lourdement sur le matelas poussiéreux, haletant, le front mouillé, des frissons remontant le long de ses hanches. Le bleuté s'essuya les lèvres d'un revers de la bouche, mais déjà Ichigo ne le voyait plus, errant dans un brouillard alors qu'il tentait vainement de reprendre ses esprits. Il n'opposa donc aucune résistance quand il sentit l'aîné le saisir par la taille pour redresser sa croupe, mais revint soudainement à la réalité quand ses doigts s'introduisirent dans l'antre. La bouche de Grimmjow coupa court aux protestations il se pencha pour l'embrasser fiévreusement, ses doigts continuant à s'activer sur la croupe du plus jeune.

« A mon tour, maintenant. », Gronda-t-il en mordillant son menton

Ichigo frémit. Il adorait le ton de sa voix, dans ces moments-là. Ses paroles de velours et ses caresses presque douces. Il aimait à croire que Grimmjow ne faisait pas seulement ça pour se vider les couilles, mais cette pensée lui arrachait toujours un petit pincement au cœur, car il savait qu'il en espérait trop. Les bras puissants du bleuté l'enlacèrent et il redressa instinctivement le bassin pour lui faciliter la tâche. Dire qu'il n'avait jamais expérimenté ça quelques temps auparavant, Ichigo y avait vite prit goût. Cette douleur malsaine qui ne promettait qu'un plaisir immense au final. Sentir le corps de Grimmjow onduler contre le sien et l'entendre grogner, ses lèvres sur sa peau brûlante et ses doigts qui le parcouraient de long en large. Ichigo se mit à gémir et passa ses bras autour des épaules de son partenaire. Il adorait voir son visage se teinter légèrement de rouge et entendre sa respiration s'affoler peu à peu terriblement excitant. Il aurait voulu croire qu'il fût plus qu'un objet sexuel pour ce taré dont il était fou. Dans sa tête il s'imaginait être son amant. Il l'aurait croisé au coin d'une rue et après un regard échangé, ils auraient tout de suite fini à l'hôtel. Ils auraient passé la meilleure nuit de leur vie ensemble, mais cela n'aurait été que l'espace d'une nuit, car une romance entre deux homme aurait été impossible. Cependant, au cours de leurs ébats, Grimmjow aurait lâché quelques mots d'amour. Juste pour la forme. C'aurait été une belle histoire, songea Ichigo en serrant le bleuté un peu plus fort contre lui. De son côté, il n'aurait gardé que le souvenir d'une nuit torride et ainsi, il n'aurait pas souffert de cette séparation. Oui… Un amant d'une nuit. Il aurait adoré que cela se passe comme ça entre lui et Grimmjow. Ça aurait été tellement mieux.

« … Gam… Ichigo ?

-…

-Tu pleures ?

Le rouquin sentait ses yeux se remplir de larmes et sa gorge se serrer. Il plaqua les mains sur son visage. Au prix d'une longue inspiration, il parvint à lui répondre sans que sa voix ne tremble.

-Fous-toi de ma gueule si tu veux, j'en ai rien à foutre, Lâcha l'étudiant sans bouger ses mains.

-Une gonzesse jusqu'au bout, tss.

-C'est ça, oui ! »

Ichigo se redressa et repoussa Grimmjow, le forçant à se retirer. Il ramassa ses vêtements, réenfilant son boxer et son tee-shirt en un temps record. Le ton de sa voix avait haussé, ses sourcils froncés reflétaient sa colère, et pourtant, les larmes avaient déjà commencé à mouiller ses joues. Il se sentait misérable, et encore plus pathétique en se trouvant au milieu de ces ruines. Il aurait voulu disparaître. Ne jamais exister. D'un revers du bras, il essuya maladroitement ses joues, et refit volte-face vers Grimmjow. Colère. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il n'en pouvait plus, d'être traité ainsi. Il n'en pouvait plus de ces étreintes qui ne voulaient rien dire, de ces mots qui lui faisaient mal. Il n'en pouvait plus de fuir sans rien comprendre, de risquer sa vie au prix d'il ne savait quoi. Il n'arrivait plus à l'aider, ses paroles étaient vaines car il voyait que tout compte fait, le bleuté s'en souciait peu. Il était découragé, déçu. Il se dit que plus rien n'avait d'importance. La lassitude avait eu raison de lui. Il abandonnait là, il voulait s'en sortir. Il voulait retrouver sa vie d'avant, ne l'avoir jamais connu.

« Si ça te fait tellement chier, va t'faire quelqu'un d'autre ! T'es toujours à critiquer les autres le premier, mais tu t'es regardé, connard de junkie ? Tu t'es regardé ?! Tu te noies dans ta poudre, tu viens me demander de l'aide à genoux, et t'oses me traiter comme de la merde ! Tu sais quoi ? Va crever. Ça suffit, maintenant. Inutile de me faire croire que tu voudrais t'en sortir… Ha ! Finalement, t'es rien, Grimmjow. T'es rien du tout, t'es au plus bas, t'es pitoyable, et j'ai eu tort d'avoir pitié de toi. »

Il se leva, mit son pantalon. Ses yeux étaient rouges, il savait qu'il pleurait toujours. En plus d'être en colère, il était blessé. Grimmjow lui avait tout pris. Son corps, son cœur. Jusqu'à la moelle. Grimmjow lui avait tout volé, sa vie, sa liberté, son avenir. Ichigo ne savait plus où il en était, à présent. Ce qu'il devait faire. Ce qu'il pouvait faire. Plus rien. Il n'avait plus rien. Il avait mal aux dos, mal aux reins. Sa tête était lourde, il était épuisé. Il avait encore un peu de sang aux creux des paumes, et il se souvint alors de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. La vision du cadavre le fit pâlir. Il devait partir, il devait fuir, avant que Grimmjow ne le détruise de la même manière. Rester ? Mais pour quoi faire ? Pour les beaux yeux de cet immonde salaud ? Il ne se laisserait plus avoir. Il ne se laisserait plus attendrir. Il y avait déjà trop perdu. Grimmjow savait être convainquant, mais c'était terminé. Fini. Tourmenté, Ichigo s'était trop laissé convaincre, mais la colère, étonnamment, rendait les choses plus claires à ses yeux à présent. Il voyait qu'il avait commis erreurs sur erreurs, il voyait qu'il s'était laissé avoir pour quelques sentiments. Fulminant, l'étudiant tourna les talons. Il remarqua une fleur qui avait poussé dans le creux d'une fissure. Il avait une telle soif de liberté. Il se serait laissé mourir pour ne plus avoir à supporter d'être enfermé et poursuivi comme ça. Brusquement, il fut tiré en arrière son dos rencontra violemment le mur.

« QU'EST-CE QUE TU VIENS DE DIRE CONNARD ?!

-Je…

-C'est toi qui va crever, sans moi !, Rugit-il en le saisissant par le col pour le cogner à nouveau contre le mur, Pourquoi tu m'insultes comme ça ? POURQUOI ?!

-Lâche-moi, tu me fais mal, enfoiré ! Regarde comment tu me traites !

-Mais… T'as dit que tu m'aiderais !

-Et je t'ai aidé, connard, tu m'as craché au visage ! T'es parti te fournir de la poudre la nuit pour revenir l'air de rien ! Tu me prends vraiment pour un con, hein.

-Je…

-T'as vraiment un putain de salaud. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je tombe sur toi, cette nuit-là ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je te vienne en aide ? J'aurais dû te laisser dans la rue, j'aurais dû ne pas avoir pitié. Franchement… Tu fous ma vie en l'air ! Putain…, Gémit-il avant de prendre une longue inspiration, Pourquoi est-ce que je t'ai rencontré ?! Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as pas tué ce soir-là ? Si tu l'avais fait, tout aurait été plus simple ! J'me serais pas mis en tête d'aider un drogué, et je… Bordel !

-Mais je t'ai protégé !

-Si tu n'étais pas là, je n'aurais jamais eu besoin de protection ! J'avais une vie ! Tu m'as tout pris ! En plus, j'ai bêtement cru que je pourrais te servir à quelque chose… Tu t'es bien foutu de ma gueule ! Ca y est, tu m'as baisé, t'es content ? Maintenant je suis poursuivi par ton ennemi, satisfait ? J'te sers à quoi, à part te vider les couilles ? En quoi je pourrais t'aider si t'en as tellement rien à foutre ? T'es con, franchement. Un moment, j'ai même cru que tu pourrais tenir un peu à moi, mais ça crève les yeux que tu te fous de tout. Et si tu te fous tellement de ça, alors laisse-moi partir, laisse-moi me faire tuer, comme ça tu n'auras plus à me traîner comme un poids, tu ne te feras plus chier à protéger la tapette que je suis ! »

Sa mâchoire lui faisait horriblement mal. Il avait trop parlé, il avait trop crié. Son bleu le lançait par vagues, au rythme de ses battements de cœur. Le bas de son visage n'était plus qu'un flot de douleur. Pourtant, en ce moment-même, tout cela n'avait plus d'importance. Plus rien n'avait d'importance, en fait. Ichigo se sentait déjà mort. Aux yeux de qui avait-il de l'importance ? Aux yeux de son père alcoolique qui n'avait que sa femme défunte en tête, en oubliant même ses filles ? Aux yeux de ses sœurs qui ne voyaient d'Ichigo que l'argent qu'il leur envoyait tous les mois ? Aux yeux de ce dangereux fou furieux aux cheveux turquoise qu'il avait rencontré quelques jours auparavant ? Comment trouver le courage de continuer ? Où trouver la force de tenir et de ne pas abandonner ? Il rendait les armes. D'un coup d'épaule, il repoussa Grimmjow, tituba sur quelques mètres et sentit sa vision l'abandonner. Le noir total. Il ne voyait plus rien. Les sons s'estompèrent, le bruit cessa peu à peu. Il flottait dans le néant. Plus rien, plus rien du tout. Il tomba, s'écrasant mollement au sol.

Plus rien du tout.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o

Il sentit une chose froide et visqueuse sur sa mâchoire enflée. Ça faisait du bien. Les yeux encore fermés, Ichigo lâcha un bref soupir. Il flottait encore dans une espèce de néant silencieux. Il s'était senti mieux que jamais loin du monde, loin du bruit, loin de tout. Cette inconscience grisante l'avait un moment soulagé de tous ses ennuis. Il aurait voulu y rester pour toujours, mais le monde réel le rappelait à lui violemment, réveillant la douleur dans sa mâchoire, les courbatures du reste de son corps et son mal de crâne. Le rouquin serra les dents, retrouvant peu à peu les sensations qui lui permirent d'identifier la situation présente. Il était sur un matelas, on tapotait un morceau de tissu mouillé sur son bleu, les voitures continuaient de rouler, dehors. Il hésita à ouvrir les yeux. Il les ouvrit.

« T'es réveillé, Fit la voix traînante de Grimmjow, transformant la question en affirmation.

-On est où ?, Demanda aussitôt Ichigo, la voix éraillée.

-Toujours là. »

Le roux repoussa la main du bleuté, regrettant de devoir dire adieu à cette fraîcheur qui soulageait tellement sa joue, mais il était encore en colère contre Grimmjow. Il se redressa prudemment, la tête lui tournait. Réalisant avec désarroi que son ventre était désespérément vide, il appuya ses paumes contre son estomac. Il avait dû tomber par terre de faim et de fatigue mêlées, sans compter le choc des évènements passés. Ca expliquait sûrement son mal de tête – il avait dû tomber face contre terre, sur le sol en béton. Ses yeux parcoururent les alentours, il reconnut le squat qu'il avait tenté de fuir. Le soleil brillait trop. A travers les murs fissurés, il entendait la ville vivre comme si de rien n'était. Ce devait être l'après-midi, il était resté quelques heures dans le néant. Ichigo n'abandonnait toujours pas l'idée de s'en aller, même si toute son énergie semblait l'avoir abandonné. Une chose était sûre, il avait besoin d'un repas et de beaucoup de repos - son corps le réclamait avec force, faisant gronder son ventre et vaciller sa vision. Le regard noisette du jeune homme coula sur Grimmjow il s'étonna de voir que le drogué s'était inquiété de sa blessure au point d'y appliquer un linge humide. Il devait toujours rêver. Grimmjow aurait sûrement profité de son évanouissement pour courir s'acheter un sachet de poudre. La pensée lui arracha un regard encore plus las. Son visage n'était qu'épuisement et déception.

« Ça… Hum…, Grimmjow s'éclaircit un peu la gorge avant de reprendre : Ça va mieux ? »

Le rouquin leva un visage désabusé vers le bleuté. Il haussa les épaules, et hocha brièvement la tête. Ça allait aussi bien qu'on pouvait aller dans une situation pareille. Il ignorait comment Grimmjow voulait qu'il aille alors qu'il l'avait vu tuer un homme la veille, sans compter leur fuite interminable, la faim, la fatigue et la colère.

« T'as vu ça ? » L'étudiant haussa un sourcil, tandis qu'il gardait les lèvres résolument closes. Grimmjow ne s'en découragea pas, et continua son monologue : « On est vivants. Entiers. Et loin d'Ulquiorra. » Toujours muet. Ichigo fixait l'horizon, avec l'envie grandissant de voir Grimmjow partir. Il ne voyait pas où l'autre voulait en venir, mais quoi qu'il en soit, ces points positifs lui paraissaient bien infimes face à son désarroi. « J'ai, hum… J'ai vraiment cru qu't'allais mourir, hier. J'pensais que… J'sais pas, mais, heu… J'savais qu'Ulquiorra nous surveillait et qu'il enverrait quelqu'un, j'y ai pensé trop tard. J'pensais que j'allais t'retrouver mort en rentrant, et… » Ichigo inclina la tête, un peu plus intéressé par les dires du bleuté. Il parlait rarement de cette manière. C'était assez touchant, de le sentir se confier. « Et ça, me… Enfin… Ça m'a fait… J'voulais pas d'ça, tu vois. » L'étudiant hocha lentement la tête, se frottant machinalement les doigts.

« Alors tu es venu me sauver.

-Ouais… Ouais, en quelque sorte.

-Tu espérais quoi, en me disant ça ? Que je change d'avis et que je reste avec toi ?

-J'espère rien du tout. J'te dis juste que j'te laisserai pas crever. Si j'm'en foutais à c'point, tu penses vraiment que j'serai venu t'sauver ? »

Ichigo… Ichigo ne répondit pas. Il en resta coi. Pensif. Ce qu'il avait du mal à s'avouer, c'était que Grimmjow avait raison s'il n'en avait rien eu à faire, il ne serait pas venu, il l'aurait laissé se faire tuer. Il s'autorisa à croire que c'était parce que le bleuté tenait un minimum à lui, même inconsciemment. Cette pensée lui arracha un mince sourire – il n'était donc pas rien aux yeux de cet homme. Peut-être n'était-il pas grand-chose, mais au moins, il n'était pas rien. Alors qu'il était poursuivi par un yakuza et qu'il avait frôlé la mort, c'était la seule consolation qu'il trouvait dans ce capharnaüm. C'était un infime plaisir, mais du plaisir quand même. Il devait se contenter de ce qui était à sa portée. Ichigo sursauta quand le tissu mouillé se posa de nouveau sur sa joue enflée. Levant les yeux vers Grimmjow, il prit le linge humide pour l'appuyer un peu plus sur son bleu. Grimmjow lui tourna le dos en silence.

« Et maintenant ?, Risqua le rouquin, oubliant un peu de mettre de la colère dans son ton, Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-On continue de survivre. »

Ichigo se haït une nouvelle fois en se rendant compte qu'il lui pardonnait à moitié tous ses malheurs. Il était trop fatigué pour hurler de nouveau, et il se sentait encore un peu somnolent. Il se demandait s'il pouvait s'endormir maintenant, et s'il serait encore en vie à son réveil. Il se demandait à quoi pensait Grimmjow dans un moment pareil, s'il était allé se chercher de la drogue ou s'il en avait dans sa poche. Il se demandait plein de choses, et il se laissa retomber sur le matelas qu'il commençait à trouver trop fin – il lui semblait qu'il sentait presque le sol à travers cette couche de mousse.

« On se trouvera une autre planque pour ce soir. J'connais des gens. »

Sa voix lui parvint de loin. Il dormait déjà à moitié.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o

La nuit avait posé son voile noir sur toute la ville. Le grésillement des lampadaires résonnait dans la rue déserte. Ichigo trouva cela étrange, et peu rassurant – pourquoi n'y avait-il donc jamais personne quand l'ambiance devenait aussi stressante ? Grimmjow accéléra le pas, et le rouquin le rattrapa en quelques foulées, jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule. Suivis. Il avait l'impression qu'ils étaient suivis, et cela lui collait à la peau depuis déjà un moment. Ils avaient quitté le squat en fin de journée et s'étaient mêlés à la foule incognitos, au milieu de ces employés qui terminaient leur journée et qui s'en allaient retrouver leur foyer. Quelques stations de métro plus loin et quelques avenues et rues traversées, ils étaient parvenus à cette partie de la ville que l'étudiant n'avait encore jamais visitée. Et il savait précisément pourquoi des ruelles mal famées, des voyous et des sirènes de polices qui résonnaient dans la nuit : personne ne pouvait de sentir à l'aise dans un endroit pareil. Il réprima un frisson et rajusta la veste sur ses épaules. Un chat errant qui atterrissait sur le couvercle d'une benne en acier le fit violemment sursauter tous ses sens étaient en alerte. Le rouquin espérait fortement qu'ils arrivent dans un quartier un peu plus animé et plus fréquenté quand un brouhaha étouffé leur parvint du coin de la rue. Le visage d'Ichigo s'illumina : de la population ! Il n'aurait pas osé espérer mieux, et il suivit Grimmjow avec plus d'entrain vers la source de ce bruit. C'était un petit bar d'où s'échappaient quelques bribes de musique, à la terrasse joyeusement occupée par quelques individus qu'on aurait du mal à croire honnêtes et bons. Le rouquin se rapprocha discrètement du bleuté. Il était en partie rassuré de voir qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, mais les gens qu'il avait devant lui ne lui inspiraient pas confiance. Pourtant, ils pénétrèrent dans le bar Grimmjow la tête haute et le sourire aux lèvres, Ichigo le regard baissé et le dos voûté. Des regards curieux ponctuèrent leur avancée dans l'antre.

Grimmjow savait où il allait, voulait se persuader le plus jeune. Il se répétait inlassablement que le bleuté contrôlait parfaitement la situation, mais quelques doutes naquirent en lui quand il le vit commander un verre d'alcool. S'ils venaient ici pour consommer, pourquoi ne pas choisir un bar un peu moins en ruine, dans un quartier un peu plus sécurisé ? Ichigo serra les dents. Il aurait dû partir en courant de son côté depuis longtemps, mais à présent, il avait trop peur de tourner les talons et de retourner dans les rues peu fréquentées tout seul. Grimmjow était la seule personne à qui il pouvait se raccrocher dans ce curieux bar de toute façon, tout le monde était un danger potentiel à ses yeux. La musique se déversait dans ce curieux bar, et les autres clients riaient et buvaient. Certains en avaient presque l'air sympathique, mais Ichigo restait méfiant envers tout le monde quoi qu'il arrive. Il s'accouda au comptoir en pinçant les lèvres, l'air grave. Quelques types de la table d'à côté observaient le bleu qui maculait sa joue. L'hématome, d'ailleurs, changeait de couleur, tirant sur un violet disparate. C'était encore assez douloureux. Le regard de l'étudiant coula sur les phalanges de Grimmjow, un peu écorchées, avant de descendre jusqu'à ses pieds. Son jean était toujours maculé de petites taches brunes – du sang séché. Ils n'avaient pas eu de quoi se changer, et de voir que les traces de leur méfait de la veille étaient encore visibles rendait Ichigo malade. Il en avait presque la nausée.

« Détends-toi gamin. Ici, personne te jugera, Lâcha Grimmjow tandis qu'il reposait son verre.

-C'est quoi cet endroit ?

-Un territoire neutre. Un bar pour les âmes perdues. C'est le Hueco Mondo.

-C'est là qu'on va l'trouver, ton ami ?

-C'est lui qui nous trouvera. »

Ichigo haussa un sourcil. Drôle de manière de trouver quelqu'un, que de se poser dans un bar et d'attendre. Il n'avait pas vu Grimmjow téléphoner à quelqu'un, il se demandait bien comment cet ami pourrait les rejoindre sans avoir été mis au courant de quoi que ce soit. Le bleuté avait-il un instant songé à cela ou… Visiblement, il ne s'en inquiétait pas, continuant de siroter son bourbon tranquillement, tapotant le comptoir au rythme de la musique. Ichigo se refrogna un peu plus, se faisant tout petit au milieu de ce bar dans lequel il ne se sentait pas du tout à l'aise. Il avait tout à fait la tête de quelqu'un qui avait fait quelque chose de mal. Les lèvres pincées, l'air tendu, une tache bleue s'étendant sur le bas de la mâchoire jusqu'au milieu de sa joue. L'air de se reprocher quelque chose, mais il ne parvenait pas à faire comme si de rien n'était. Il ne pouvait pas ! Il se disait que ça le hanterait toujours. A jamais.

« Ici, tout l'monde a quelque chose à s'reprocher, Fit Grimmjow en jetant un bref regard au roux.

-Ah ?

-Ne crois que pas qu'tu sois l'seul que des mauvaises choses hantent. Mais comme j'te l'ai dit, personne viendra t'faire chier pour c'que t'as fait. Au Hueco Mondo, on est tous dans la même merde.

-… C'est un drôle d'endroit.»

Il ne se détendit pas pour autant, car il savait dès à présent que tout le monde ici avait un secret à cacher, des délits à dissimuler, et cette idée l'effrayait. Il était entouré de voyous et de criminels. Et la musique continuait de tourner, incroyablement joyeuse et entraînée alors que dans ce bar ne se trouvaient que des déchets du genre humain. Ichigo ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'ils avaient fait, pourquoi ils n'avaient fait, et comment ils l'avaient fait. Il ne préférait pas, il savait que cela ne lui ferait pas plaisir. Il se contenta de poser le menton dans le creux de sa paume, fixant les stries du bois gravées dans le comptoir. Il était déjà tard, mais pourtant, il n'avait pas sommeil. Il avait dormi tout l'après-midi, et il avait pu remplir son ventre – un casse-croûte acheté à la va-vite dans un convini.

« Fuaaaaaaaaah. »

Le rouquin redressa le menton, interloqué par ce bâillement bruyant. Ce n'était pas Grimmjow. Un type étrange se tenait à côté d'eux, passant nonchalamment une main dans ses cheveux.

« Les nouvelles circulent vite, ici. Ça faisait longtemps, Jaggerjack. »

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o

Et cut, fin du chapitre, aussi brusque qu'un film d'auteur français. J'en profite pour étaler ma logique totalement personnelle, car je mets les réponses aux reviews anonymes à la fin !

**Heydo **: Vraiment enchantée d'apprendre que tu suis ma fic et que ça te fait plaisir que je la continue. Au moins je sais que je ne fais pas ça pour rien ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'a plu, et j'espère que tu continueras à me suivre w Kissu !

**Clairaice** : Et oui, de retour. Ce nouveau chapitre vient beaucoup plus tard que prévu, malheureusement mes études ne me permettent pas beaucoup de temps libre, mais j'espère ne pas avoir trop de temps de latence entre chaque chapitre.

**Karin** : Chocow-sama ?! Oh non, je suis gênée, je n'en demande pas tant ! xD Quoi qu'il en soit, merci de ton soutien, ça fait vraiment plaisir :3 Voici ta patience récompensée

**Guio **: Et bien la suite, la voilà ! ( :


	12. L'indifférence d'un baîllement

Auteur : Chocow

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Tite-Kubo.

Rating : M.

Pairing : Grimm/Ichi, of course =D

Theme song : MUSE – The 2nd law : Isolated System

(Oui, bon, je reprends le système de la theme song, juste pour mettre un peu d'ambiance. C'est généralement la musique que j'écoute au moment où j'écris x3)

**Gwenoo : C'est vrai, le pauvre Grimmjow, on sait jamais ce qu'il ressent vraiment… J'ai essayé de me concentrer un peu plus sur ça sur ce chapitre, mais je sais pas si ça se verra, orz. **

**Heydo : Merci à toiii *hugz* Et la suite est là ! Elle s'est faite attendre, mais ça en valait la peine (peut-être ?)**

**Ayu : Hahaaa ! Comme j'aime installer du suspens ! La réponse est juste en dessous, bonne lecture !**

**Karin : Merci :3 Et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant. **

**Itachihaku : Merci à toi, ça fait vraiment plaisir. Oui, effectivement, c'est très malsain, j'ai un grave penchant pour le angst *grins* Et joli esprit de déduction x3 Je te laisse découvrir qui est ce nouveau venu par toi-même~ **

o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

« Le bouche à oreille, c'est le carburant d'ce bar, Maugréa Grimmjow en pivotant le haut de son corps vers le nouveau venu.

-Une gueule pareille, ça passe pas inaperçu. On a interrompu ma sieste pour me prévenir de l'arrivée d'un type pas net, je suis rassuré de voir que je ne me suis pas déplacé pour rien. »

Le brun mit la main devant sa bouche tandis qu'il laissa échapper un nouveau bâillement. Sa chevelure sauvageonne lui donnait un air passablement négligé, et quelques mèches rebelles venaient chatouiller son visage long et mince. Une barbe de trois jours et des yeux fatigués ses gestes paresseux ne le rendaient que plus crédible dans sa nonchalance. Il portait des gants en cuir noirs, et il passa une main dans sa crinière brune. Ichigo le détailla un peu plus, curieux et interloqué. Inutile de poser la question, il le devinait cet homme était l'ami dont Grimmjow lui avait parlé, l'ami qu'ils attendaient. Il était donc venu sans avoir été préalablement prévenu, les bruits qui courent avaient fait le travail à leur place. Le rouquin pinça les lèvres en fronçant doucement les sourcils. L'ami en question l'irritait déjà, avec son air de se foutre de tout et son ton traînant. Il avait les yeux très clairs, d'un bleu pâle qu'Ichigo avait rarement l'occasion d'admirer. Un occidental. Son japonais, pourtant, était parfait, et il ne parvenait pas à y déceler le moindre accent. Impossible de deviner d'où il sortait. Un type étrange. Un phénomène de ce genre ne pouvait être que l'ami de Grimmjow, après tout, qui se ressemble s'assemble : deux cinglés pareils ne pouvaient que s'entendre.

« Content d'te revoir aussi, Starrk, Ricana Grimmjow avant de lui serrer la main puis de lui taper vigoureusement le dos.

-Je te croyais mort, depuis le temps. Tu hibernais ? Ça fait un moment que plus personne n'a vu le bout de ta truffe.

-Je devais m'faire discret, tu sais très bien pourquoi. J'étais tranquille pendant un moment, mais… J'ai eu quelques emmerdes. Ulquiorra m'a r'trouvé, et maintenant, on joue au chat et la souris. »

Ichigo se sentit considérablement exclu au milieu de ces vieux amis qui se retrouvaient et qui ne daignaient même pas lui adresser le moindre regard. La mine renfrognée, il croisa ses bras sur le comptoir et déposa son menton dessus, continuant d'observer les deux compères. C'était totalement ridicule d'entendre Grimmjow lui parler d'Ulquiorra comme on parlait de la pluie et du bon temps. Avait-il oublié qu'il avait failli se faire tuer ? Qu'il avait lui-même défoncé le crâne d'un de ses hommes de main ? Comment pouvait-il faire passer tout ça pour une chose aussi insignifiante ? D'ailleurs, son ami ne paraissait pas vraiment surpris par ce que le bleuté lui racontait – peut-être eut-il l'air un peu étonné à l'évocation du nom d'Ulquiorra, mais rien ne vint à bout de son expression impassible. Le rouquin fronça un peu plus les sourcils. Cette situation devenait totalement risible, il avait encore du mal à croire qu'il menait une vie totalement normale, un peu plus d'une semaine auparavant. Boire un verre avec des amis dans un bar était normal. Aller au cinéma était normal. Se balader dans un parc était normal. Se faire poursuivre par un yakuza ne l'était pas ! Ni Grimmjow, ni ce dénommé Starrk ne semblaient l'avoir compris, au grand dam de l'étudiant qui se sentait bien seul au milieu de tout ça. Il avait de plus en plus l'impression d'être un extraterrestre, en étant le seul à s'inquiéter de la mort de son agresseur, le seul à paniquer à l'idée d'être suivi, le seul à ne pas pouvoir oublier que tout le monde ici avait quelque chose à se reprocher.

« J'ai recueilli un p'tit chaton, comme tu l'vois. », Fit alors Grimmjow en désignant le plus jeune d'un geste du menton. Starrk pivota vers Ichigo en l'observant, l'air toujours aussi ennuyé, et le rouquin s'écrasa un peu plus sur lui-même, se sentant rougir de honte d'être traité de 'chaton' devant un inconnu. Il n'eut pas le cran de répondre, et se contenta de brasser l'air en ouvrant et en fermant la bouche. « Comme Ulquiorra l'a vu avec moi, il est devenu une cible. D'ailleurs, il a manqué de peu de s'faire descendre hier, mais j'me suis occupé de son agresseur avant. Tia m'avait prêté un appartement, mais on s'est fait surprendre là-bas, donc impossible d'y revenir, ils sauraient nous sommes. _Il_ saurait où j'suis.

-Qu'est-ce que ce gosse fout avec toi, Grimmjow ? Tu t'amuses à kidnapper les enfants à la sortie de l'école, maintenant ?

-Ta gueule, Starrk. Ce… C't'une longue histoire. J'me répète en allant au plus simple : Moi, Ulquiorra, grosses emmerdes, plus de planque.

-Ah, ttt, ttt, je vois où tu veux en venir, Grimm… Et c'est non. Tu te fiches de moi ? Tu es éjecté de… » Il plissa les yeux et regarda autour de lui avant de pousser un long soupir. « Allons parler au calme. »

Il tourna les talons et Grimmjow le suivit, en faisant signe à Ichigo de venir avec eux. Ils s'enfoncèrent jusqu'au fond du bar, passèrent une petite porte et montèrent des escaliers étriqués. Quelques verrous désactivés plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent dans une somptueuse pièce généreusement remplie de coussins. Une confortable banquette occupait l'angle de la pièce, et ils y prirent place, autour d'une grande table ronde.

« Tu te rends compte des emmerdes que tu vas m'apporter, si on apprend que t'es venu ici ?, Marmonna Starrk en s'allumant une cigarette, Un petit bonjour passe encore, Grimm, mais je ne peux pas te venir en aide. Tu n'es plus de l'Espada, on ne devrait même plus s'adresser la parole. Tu sais que les supérieurs t'en veulent encore… Tu t'agites sous le nez d'Ulquiorra et ça commence à sentir le roussi. J'ai été mis au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé hier, ça ne peut pas se reproduire.

-Justement ! C'est pour ça que tu dois m'aider, pour qu' j'aie plus à agir comme je l'ai fait hier. Starrk. Ecoute-moi, d'abord, s'il te plaît. Ulquiorra m'en veut à moi, c'est pour ça que tu dois m'aider.

-Incorrigible…, Lâcha Starrk dans un long soupir accompagné de volutes de fumée, Je t'écoute. T'as besoin de quoi ?

-D'un flingue. Il me faut une arme et des munitions. S'cacher finira par devenir inutile, Ulquiorra nous r'trouvera quoi qu'il arrive. J'ai besoin de papiers et d'une bagnole, j'ai besoin de fric. Faut qu'on s'casse loin d'ici, faut que je m'éloigne d'Ulquiorra. Tu dois m'aider à quitter le pays.

-T'as totalement perdu la tête, mon vieux. Tu sais très bien que je ne pourrais jamais te fournir tout ça sans que personne d'autre ne soit mis au courant. … Bordel, mais tu réfléchis, des fois ? J'y crois pas ! T'as osé emporter dans ta merde un gosse qui n'a rien à voir dans tout ça… S'ils le savaient, ils seraient furieux. Non, ils le sauront, Grimm. Ils le sauront forcément. C'est nous qui avons dû maquiller le crime d'hier, tu le sais, ça ? T'es totalement inconscient. On ne va pas ramasser longtemps les morceaux derrière toi.

-Mais, je… Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'fasse ? J'vais pas l'laisser m'tuer comme ça !

-S'il voulait te tuer, il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps, Grimmjow. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. » Stark s'arrêta un instant pour bâiller, et il s'affala un peu plus sur la banquette écarlate. Il soufflait lentement la fumée de sa cigarette, l'air totalement détaché. « Qu'est-ce que tu nous caches depuis tout ce temps ? Il serait peut-être temps que tu nous le dises. Avant qu'Ulquiorra ne te chope.

-… Putain, t'es vraiment pas con, hein.

-Les supérieurs ne le sont pas non plus, Grimm. Ils vont être mis au courant dans peu de temps. Ulquiorra se tenait tranquille jusqu'il y a peu, ils savent qu'il y a une raison à cette agitation grandissante. Je pense aussi qu'ils savent que c'est toi. Si t'es encore en vie, il y a forcément une explication logique à ça. Schiffer peut tuer n'importe qui n'importe quand. Même toi, Grimm. Le simple fait qu'il ne l'ait pas fait le trahit il ne veut pas t'éliminer. Pas maintenant, en tout cas. Alors. Dis-moi. Pourquoi ?

-Je… Je… » Il se redressa brusquement et se prit la tête entre les mains, l'air torturé. « J'peux pas te l'dire. Starrk, je… On est potes depuis si longtemps, je… J'voudrais t'en parler, mais j'peux pas. Je peux absolument pas. Tu dois comprendre. J'ai juste besoin d'aide. J'ai besoin de ta putain d'aide pour me sortir de tout ça ! J'y arriverai jamais sinon.

-Grimmjow. Non. Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas prendre un tel risque. Si je m'attire des ennuis, Lilinette va me gueuler dessus, tu sais que je déteste les disputes. Et puis si Ulquiorra est mis au courant que je trempe aussi dans tout ça, il s'occupera de mon cas. … Ah, je déteste me battre.

-MERDE ! »

Il retourna la table dans un cri. Ichigo sursauta violemment, en se terrant contre la banquette, tandis que l'autre brun observait la scène, un sourcil haussé, l'air peu intimidé par la colère du bleuté. Grimmjow passa une main sur son visage, marmonnant des paroles inintelligibles, faisant les cents pas au milieu de la pièce. Colère. Doute. Supplice. Il semblait véritablement contrarié que Stark ne puisse leur venir en aide – la situation était si grave que ça ? Ses mains tremblaient. Il transpirait et respirait fort, grimaçant à chaque inspiration. Spectateurs, Ichigo et Starrk ne faisaient que contempler le bleuté se tenir la poitrine à une main tandis que son souffle s'affolait. Et alors qu'il effectuait un énième demi-tour pour longer de nouveau la pièce de long en large, dans un grondement, il donna un coup de pied bruyant dans la table à terre. Le rouquin tressaillit une fois de plus – décidément, il ne se ferait jamais à ces sautes d'humeur. Quand il était dans cet état, Grimmjow semblait un autre homme. Dangereux. Capable de blesser. Capable de tuer. Il l'avait bien vu, la veille, et l'image ne quittait pas son esprit. Ses cris continuaient de résonner dans sa tête. Une nouvelle vague de tremblements se saisit du bleuté qui lâcha un second grondement. L'air impénétrable, Starrk fronça doucement les sourcils.

« … T'as toujours pas arrêté, hein ?, Demanda-t-il, l'air de parfaitement savoir de quoi il parlait.

-Je t'emmerde ! Ta gueule ! TA GUEULE ! Merde, aide-moi ! Tu m'le dois bien, putain ! Regarde-bien, Starrk. Regarde ce gosse que tu vas laisser crever, par ta putain de fidélité de merde aux règles de l'organisation. Regarde-moi. Regarde, tu vas m'laisser mourir, moi, ton ami ! Parce qu'on est amis, hein, hein ?! On est amis, oui ou merde ?! Parce que j'suis plus de l'Espada, tu vas oublier notre amitié ?!

-Arrête un peu de hurler, et cesse de te servir de cet adolescent pour m'apitoyer.

-MAIS MERDE ! Starrk… » Il s'arrêta de tourner en rond, et tomba à genoux, presque essoufflé, le visage tordu par une probable douleur. La tête entre les mains, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. « Je suis seul, putain, je suis tout seul… »

Starrk laissa échapper un bâillement. Ichigo resta muet, à le regarder se lamenter, devinant parfaitement que la drogue brouillait son esprit et l'empêchait d'avoir tout le discernement souhaité dans cette histoire. Il devinait que ce désespoir n'était que la conséquence de ses doses, que cette colère n'était amplifiée que par la poudre. Il aurait voulu l'aider à arrêter pour ne plus le voir aussi lamentable. Mais il n'était qu'un gosse, comme le disait si bien les deux compères, et qu'est-ce qu'un gosse pouvait bien faire ? Il resta donc à l'observer, les lèvres closes. Lui, Ichigo, étudiant perdu, rongé par l'amour et torturé par sa colère et sa tristesse, lui qui voulait s'échapper et n'avoir jamais vécu ça. Et lui, Grimmjow, un type étrange et cinglé dominé par la drogue, contrôlé par la cocaïne et incapable de vivre normalement. Quel duo de choc. Il se sentit blessé, quand Grimmjow exprima toute sa solitude. Et lui ? Et lui, alors ? Il n'était donc rien ? Il n'était même pas un ami, même pas une présence. Il était juste un gosse, là, avec lui, et entraîné par la force des choses. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Le rouquin jeta un coup d'œil au brun. L'ami n'avait pas l'air vraiment touché, mais il crut déceler dans son expression mystérieuse une once de compassion, peut-être un peu de pitié. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas aussi insensible qu'il semblait l'être. Grimmjow… Grimmjow était silencieux, contemplant le plancher, les sourcils, froncés, torturé et colérique, semblant hésiter entre les larmes et les cris. Il choisissait le silence pour le moment.

Silence de mort. Ichigo ne savait pas où se mettre. Grimmjow avait, semble-t-il, rendu les armes. Déjà plusieurs jours qu'ils s'acharnaient à échapper à Ulquiorra. Ce devait être fatiguant pour le bleuté, songea le rouquin en réalisant que rien qu'en suivant il était déjà éreinté. Mais Grimmjow leur avait trouvé une planque, Grimmjow l'avait protégé, Grimmjow avait supplié pour de l'aide ce soir. Et il avait l'air d'abandonner. Ichigo pencha la tête sur le côté, tant de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, des questions à propos de la panthère. Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé depuis son éjection des rangs de l'Espada ? Comment s'était-il débrouillé pour échapper au yakuza alors qu'il s'était retrouvé seul, sans équipe et sans alliés ? Pourquoi se faisait-il à nouveau embêter, pourquoi maintenant ? Quel secret cachait-il, quelle importance cela avait-il pour qu'il refuse à ce point de le révéler ? Visiblement, ils pourraient venir à bout du chef de la pègre avec ces précieuses informations que Grimmjow détenait, alors pourquoi s'évertuait-il à ne rien dire, si cela pouvait le soulager d'un tel poids ? La logique des drogués, probablement… Il ignorait ce que le bleuté pouvait bien penser, en ce moment. Il était juste là, prostré, silencieux, frottant ses phalanges brunies par le sang. Ichigo, tout comme lui, se contentait d'être présent. Juste là. Juste assis. Il décorait. Et personne dans cette pièce ne semblait vouloir ouvrir la bouche. La respiration bruyante de Grimmjow ralentissait peu à peu et reprenait un rythme normal. Sa nuque brillait, mouillée par la transpiration. Il poussa un long soupir.

« STARRK ! Tu fais encore la sieste, ou quoi ?! », S'écria une voix fluette alors qu'une jeune fille débarquait dans la pièce en ouvrant la porte à la volée.

Trois paires d'yeux ronds se rivèrent sur la nouvelle arrivée.

« … C'est quoi ce délire ? », Jappa-t-elle dans une grimace. Ses dents grincèrent quand elle croisa le regard de Grimmjow, et elle poussa un glapissement de surprise. « Jaggerjack… Sale con ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! Va crever ! Tu nous as tous foutu dans la merde, pourquoi t'es pas mort ?! »

Ses cheveux fins d'un blond clair étaient teints en vert, et s'agitaient sous chacun des coups de pied qu'elle donnait sur le sol, scandant sa réplique avec rage et véhémence. Elle était mince et petite, on aurait dit une poupée, et pourtant, un cache-œil sombre dissimulait son œil gauche – blessure de guerre ? Ses hanches étaient étroites, un holster y était attaché le pistolet qu'il contenait semblait deux fois plus gros, à côté de cette jeune fille pâle. Elle ramassa un coussin qu'elle jeta à la figure de Grimmjow. Ce dernier ne prit même pas la peine d'éviter le projectile, et l'oreiller s'écrasa mollement sur le coin de sa mâchoire avant de retomber au sol dans un bruit étouffé.

« Lilinette… » Starrk se redressa et leva les mains pour la calmer.

-Ta gueule, Starrk ! Laisse-moi m'occuper de ce salaud ! Connard, Grimmjow ! Tu reviens l'air de rien et tu crois qu'on va t'accueillir à bras ouverts ?! Je vais t'égorger ! Je vais t'étriper ! Je vais t'arracher les yeux et… » Elle s'interrompit alors que le brun la saisissait par une épaule pour l'empêcher de se jeter sur le bleuté qui se relevait, l'air encore confus et perdu, comme si il n'était pas encore redevenu complètement lui-même. Elle venait de remarquer Ichigo. « Heeeeeeeeeeeeh ?! C'est quoi, ça ?! Starrk !

-Ah, Lilinette, du calme. Personne ici ne va taper sur personne. Allons, allons, ne sors pas ton arme, je ne veux pas avoir à nettoyer après un massacre. Ce garçon n'est pas dangereux. Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là ? Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

-Je rêve ou quoi ?! Tu laisses des civils pénétrer ton bureau… _Notre_ bureau ! T'as perdu la tête ?! »

Perdu, totalement dépassé par les évènements, le rouquin ne sut où se mettre. D'un côté, Grimmjow venait de péter les plombs, d'un autre, une jeune fille inconnue au bataillon répondant au nom de 'Lilinette' venait de débarquer en hurlant contre tout le monde, si bien qu'Ichigo ne sut pas dire s'il s'agissait d'une ennemie peu intimidante ou d'une alliée plutôt impolie. Trop d'informations en même temps, trop de choses à gérer… Et Grimmjow dont le regard se voilait légèrement. Ichigo y décelait le manque, il l'avait déjà vu dans son regard. Quand il entrait dans cet état, le bleuté agissait de plus en plus bizarrement jusqu'à enfin être soulagé par une dose. Comme si c'était le moment ! Il y avait un ami qui ne pouvait rien faire pour eux, une hystérique qui voulait les tuer, et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, un yakuza qui les poursuivait. Ichigo en avait mal à la tête. Au moins, il n'était pas passé inaperçu aux yeux de la fille, il était donc plus qu'une simple décoration – une décoration voyante, c'était déjà un progrès. Starrk ne se détachait pas de son flegme éternel, Lilinette haussait toujours le ton, et Grimmjow secouait la tête en tentant de se reprendre, son corps tressaillant sous une vague de spasmes. Défaillant. Détruit par la drogue. Son organisme déclinait peu à peu, et le bleuté savait parfaitement que sa forme ne durerait pas. Il transpirait encore, son cœur lui faisait mal. Ça ne durerait pas. Ça ne durait jamais. Tout finissait par finir.

Un jour, il serait fini, lui aussi.

o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

« Il a tué un de nos hommes, et ils ont filé. On les a perdus de vue. »

Ulquiorra Schiffer, le port altier, le menton levé, tapota du bout des doigts son bureau en bois de hêtre. Ses lèvres fines se pincèrent légèrement avant d'esquisser un mince sourire. Du bout du doigt, il fit glisser le dossier vers lui, et son ongle noir longea la photo qui en dépassait Jaggerjack.

« Ils ne se cacheront plus longtemps. Jaggerjack nous a prouvé à quel point il tenait à cet enfant, c'est là son erreur. »

Sa voix était ferme, son ton, assuré. Il savait ce qu'il faisait. Tout semblait prévu dans ses actes, dans ses paroles et dans ses décisions. La mort de son sbire, la fuite des deux petites souris… Prévu. Il les testait, il les taquinait, et il attendait patiemment que le bleuté craque, qu'il rende les armes et qu'il cesse de se débattre avec tant de rage. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps. La drogue finirait par venir à bout de lui, il n'était déjà plus qu'une ombre, un pantin aminé par la seule envie de sniffer. Ulquiorra le savait il l'avait vu. Il l'avait vu décliner. Il l'avait vu mourir. Ses doigts se crispèrent, il froissa la photo de papier glacé. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert émeraude imperturbable. Il était le roi. Il était au-dessus de tout. Il contrôlait la pègre, il contrôlait la ville, et Grimmjow restait ce parasite, cet obstacle qui menaçait de faire tomber sa couronne. Il le lui fallait. Il le lui fallait au plus vite.

« Fouillez les bas quartiers de Tôkyô, et dès que vous le retrouvez, prévenez-moi. Quoi qu'il arrive, ne le tuez pas – surtout pas. »

Un hochement de tête, une porte qui se referme soigneusement. Seul à nouveau dans son bureau, Ulquiorra laissa échapper un mince soupir. Il le lui fallait.

o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

La poche de glace sur sa joue était un soulagement total. Ichigo l'écrasa un peu plus contre sa peau bleutée. Il revoyait défiler des images devant ses yeux. Le cadavre. La nuit. Grimmjow. Il ne savait pas comment faire avec cet amour gênant. Encombrant. Dérangeant. Cet amour qui le hantait, et qui, il le sentait, le détruisait chaque jour un peu plus. Comment aimer un homme pareil, égoïste, fou, et tellement perdu ? Il devait être étrange pour s'être amouraché d'un pareil phénomène. Il revoyait ses yeux azur dans lesquels se reflétait parfois une douleur immense et sincère, qui prouvait qu'il restait un homme, un homme avec ses sentiments et ses souvenirs, un homme malgré la drogue. Il revoyait son pied couvert de sang, son visage aussi fermé qu'une porte de prison, ses lèvres pincées. Il revoyait ses mains trembler, son corps défaillir, il le revoyait perdre le contrôle. Ichigo frissonna. Il ne sentait plus sa joue, totalement anesthésiée par la fraîcheur du pochon. Rien. Il ne connaissait absolument rien de Grimmjow, et il s'en rendait compte au fur et à mesure qu'il passait du temps avec lui. Son ami Starrk et son air faussement détaché alors qu'il contemplait le bleuté délirer sous l'effet du manque. Cette Lilinette qui voulait l'étriper, la façon dont elle se comportait de manière aussi familière, et ce semblant de joie qui transparaissait malgré sa colère. De vieux amis. Ils avaient dû vivre beaucoup de choses ensemble, dans les rangs de l'Espada. L'étudiant jeta un regard impassible à la porte Grimmjow, Starrk et Lilinette discutaient dans la pièce d'à côté. Curieux, il tendit l'oreille.

« T'as complètement perdu la tête mon pauvre Jaggerjack ! Mais à quoi tu penses ?! Bon sang, ça fait des mois qu'on te croit mort !, S'exclama la voix fluette de Lilinette.

-Je sais…. J'sais, Lilinette, j'suis désolé, Marmonna le bleuté.

-Espèce de… ! » Quelques bruits de lutte. Ichigo devina qu'elle se jetait sur Grimmjow, et que Starrk devait la retenir d'une manière ou d'une autre. « Idiot ! T'as pensé un peu à nous ou t'en as rien à foutre ?! »

Il entendit sa voix trembler un sanglot dans son ton. Ichigo pinça les lèvres, et appuya un peu plus la poche de glace contre sa joue. Elle pleurait. Elle pleurait de rage, de joie, peut-être. Elle pleurait, et il comprit alors que ces amis-là étaient de vrais amis. Pas de simples connaissances qui lui devaient un service, mais de réels équipiers qui avaient eu le temps de se connaître et de s'apprécier. Ichigo se demanda combien de temps ils avaient passé ensemble. Il était jaloux. Jaloux de cette fille, jaloux de cet homme. Il était jaloux de voir à quel point il était invisible depuis que Grimmjow avait salué ce type. Et lui ? Lui, que devenait-il, alors ? Un poids que l'on traînait, un chaton abandonné ? Il aurait dû partir depuis longtemps. Il aurait dû filer le matin-même, au lieu de tomber dans les pommes. Au lieu de ça, il s'était de nouveau laissé avoir par de belles paroles, par ce regard profond, et il s'était lui-même convaincu qu'il représentait un tant soit peu quelque chose aux yeux de Grimmjow. Il s'était trompé. Il ne faisait que ça se tromper. Il se faisait des promesses qu'il ne tenait pas ne plus se laisser attendrir, ne plus croire aux mensonges, ne plus se laisser étreindre… Sa volonté vacillait facilement dès qu'il s'agissait de Grimmjow, il avait l'impression d'agir comme un drogué devant sa dose incapable de lutter, sombrant toujours un peu plus. Il se détestait. Tout cela était beaucoup trop énorme, il devenait cinglé. Que venait faire l'amour dans une histoire pareille ?! Il n'était vraiment pas normal. Il avait cessé de les écouter. Au creux de son ventre persistait cette immonde impression, ce poids qui lui écrasait l'estomac et qui lui remontait jusque dans la gorge il étouffait. Il se sentait le complice d'un meurtre abominable.

Totalement dépassé par les évènements. La poche de glace retomba sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Le regard noisette de l'étudiant coula le long du mur pour se fixer sur le tapis. Qu'avait-il bien pu faire pour en arriver là ? Était-ce une malheureuse série d'évènements, ou le résultat de ses bien piètres choix ? Avait-il mérité une vie pareille, lui qui redoublait d'efforts chaque jour pour se construire un avenir digne de ce nom ? Sûrement était-il un faible qui s'était laissé emporter dans le sillon de cet être totalement cinglé qu'était Grimmjow. Il aurait voulu l'aider, pourtant. Il aurait voulu. Peut-être que le bleuté avait renoncé à la poudre un ou deux jours, mais en le voyant rester si fort et toujours aussi irrésistiblement irritant, Ichigo n'avait pas été dupe il avait deviné que Grimmjow n'avait pas cessé sa consommation. Il connaissait l'addiction que la drogue procurait, et devinant que son aîné n'était pas un petit consommateur, il s'était bien douté que les effets du manque auraient dû apparaître plus vite, de manière plus prononcée. Dans leur fuite, il n'avait sûrement pas pu se procurer la moindre petite poussière de cocaïne, et déjà son manque se manifestait par ses sautes d'humeur. Ça allait empirer dans les prochaines heures, et cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Poursuivis par un fou dangereux, le manque de drogue n'allaient en rien les aider, bien au contraire. Et de toute façon, arriveraient-ils vraiment à s'en sortir ? Ichigo en doutait. Grimmjow n'était pas dans un bon état, et personne ne semblait enclin à lui offrir la moindre aide. La discussion s'éternisait derrière la porte, mais le ton avait baissé, et l'étudiant parvenait à n'en saisir que quelques bribes.

« Tu dois nous parler. Tout nous dire, Insista Lilinette, qui avait fini par se poser sur le canapé, non loin de Starrk qui poussait un long soupir.

-Je dois partir. Je vais vous attirer des ennuis. J'pensais qu'vous m'aideriez, j'me suis trompé, Fit Grimmjow, l'air agacé, mais semblant être sorti de l'état second dans lequel il avait sombré quelques instants auparavant.

-Attends, Le stoppa Starrk, Ce gamin. Tu ne peux pas le garder à tes côtés. Laisse-le partir. Tu n'as pas le droit de lui faire subir ça.

-… Ulquiorra l'a vu, qu'il soit avec moi ou pas, il risque d'avoir des ennuis, alors mieux vaut qu'il reste avec moi, Répondit Grimmjow après un long moment de silence, tournant les talons et se dirigeant vers la porte.

-Il ressemble à Shiro, hein ? », Lâcha Starrk avec une certaine nonchalance.

Grimmjow se figea. Les lèvres pincées, le visage grave, il toisa le brun, silencieux. Il se sentait malade. La drogue, ou le manque de drogue, il ne savait plus trop, le rendait irritable, et faible. Il avait chaud et froid, il frissonnait. Sa poitrine lui faisait mal à chaque inspiration, mais il ne laissait rien paraître. Ça passerait. Ça finissait toujours par passer. Quelques douloureux battements de cœur. Il se fichait bien des signaux d'alerte que lui envoyait son corps. Quand il consommait de la drogue, il se sentait tellement bien invincible, sans peur, enivré. Il voulait bien subir toute cette douleur en échange de cette jouissance infinie. Peut-être qu'il finirait par en mourir. Peut-être. Mais lui n'en avait que faire. Il n'avait rien à perdre, il n'avait aucun lieu d'attache, pas de chez-lui, pas de famille. Sa bouche se tordit légèrement vers le bas alors que Starrk soutenait son regard, l'air impénétrable. Il avait la nausée. Mais il n'avait rien à vomir. Il n'arrivait pas à déglutir, sa bouche était pâteuse, sèche. Shiro. Il détestait ce nom. Il haïssait ce nom. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le perce à jour, il ne voulait pas qu'on sache ce que cela lui faisait, il ne voulait pas se souvenir. Ses poings se serrèrent. Ichigo l'attendait, là, derrière la porte. Il devait aller le chercher pour partir. Il fallait qu'il aille abaisser cette poignée. Mais son corps ne bougeait pas. _Il ressemble à Shiro, hein ?_ Oui. Bien sûr. Il lui ressemblait. Et Grimmjow ne voyait pas ce que ça pouvait bien avoir à voir avec Ichigo, leur fuite et tout le reste…

« Il n'est pas Shiro. Grimmjow, n'oublie pas ça. Évite de voir en cet enfant quelqu'un d'autre, L'avertit Starrk, plus sérieux que jamais, Arrête de vivre dans le passé. Shiro ne reviendra pas. »

Le bleuté serra fort les dents. Sa mâchoire tremblait. Il avait vraiment mal à la poitrine pourquoi ? Il plissa légèrement les yeux sous la douleur. Ça passerait. Il fallait que ça passe. Que ça cesse. Il n'en pouvait plus. Les mots de Starrk, clairement énoncés, fermes, posés, résonnaient dans la pièce. Il ne voulait pas les entendre, pourtant. Il ne voulait rien entendre. Rien à propos de ce nom. Ce n'était qu'un nom ! Un nom à oublier, un nom à anéantir à jamais de sa mémoire ! Plus de souvenirs, plus rien. Il ne voulait plus rien de ça.

« Il ne reviendra jamais, tu le sais très bien.

-FERME-LA, PUTAIN ! FERME TA PUTAIN DE GUEULE ! »

Tout détruire. Il avait toujours envie de tout détruire. Ne plus jamais revoir ce monde ignoble, annihiler ces gens, ces paroles, ces souvenirs. Tout détruire. Il n'était fait que de ça, au fond. D'envie de destruction, de haine immense envers le monde entier. Il ne voulait qu'une seule chose tout détruire. Il hurlait sa colère régulièrement, mais ce n'était jamais assez. Ce n'était jamais trop. Il s'en fichait, de tuer des gens, et il se fichait encore plus de savoir si ces gens avaient une famille, des amis, des proches. Il était aveuglé par cette envie de tout foutre en l'air. Lui-même se détruisait, et il y prenait un malin plaisir. Il ne se souvenait même plus pourquoi il avait commencé à avoir envie d'une telle chose. Peut-être parce qu'il se sentait seul. Peut-être parce qu'il était fou. La véritable raison, il l'avait oubliée. Il se faisait mal à la gorge, à s'égosiller comme ça. Faire du mal. Il était doué pour ça. Il se faisait mal chaque jour, et chaque jour, il faisait du mal aux autres. C'était dur de vivre sans blesser ceux qui l'entouraient. Tout détruire. Vraiment, il aurait adoré voir le monde se terminer. Il n'était que ce flot de colère immense, incontrôlable, destructeur. Il ne parvenait même pas à se contenir. Douloureux. Il se faisait vraiment du mal, mais il n'était plus le maître de ce corps qu'il habitait. Il se jeta sur Starrk dans un cri de rage, et le saisit à la gorge, ses doigts se crispant dans une étreinte dangereuse. Tout détruire. Qu'y avait-il, au final, pour l'empêcher de mettre fin à tout cela ? Il n'avait vraiment aucun raison de se retenir. Shiro. Ah, comme il détestait ce nom. Sa poitrine lui faisait un mal de chien. Il lâcha la gorge du brun. Comme il aurait aimé que le monde disparaisse dans le néant, et lui avec.

« Ferme-là… Merde !

-Tu t'en prends toujours aux autres, hein, Grimm, Toussa Starrk en grimaçant, se massant la gorge où des traces rouges témoignaient de l'étreinte violente des mains du bleuté, Finalement, tu n'as pas beaucoup changé. Depuis tout ce temps, tu n'es toujours pas parvenu à aller de l'avant.

-De quoi tu m'parles ?! Tu m'les brises avec tes leçons à la con, comme si t'étais bien placé pour m'parler comme ça !

-Tu perds l'esprit, et voilà que tu emportes un innocent dans ta folie. Tu ne te rends pas bien compte des conséquences… Il a sûrement une famille, des amis…

-ET MOI JE SUIS SEUL ! ….. Je suis seul. Merde. » Il marmonna quelques injures dans sa barbe, et jeta un regard en coin à Lilinette. « Ce gamin mourra sans moi. Il se fera tuer.

-Tu le mets en danger !, Intervint la jeune fille, Arrête ça avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Tu le détruis. Tu détruis sa vie. Tu n'as pas le droit de lui faire ça, Grimmjow, et tu le sais très bien. Tu…

-Tu sais bien ce que c'est, que d'être seul », Gronda le bleuté en grinçant des dents. Lilinette pinça les lèvres avant de fermer les yeux, secouant doucement la tête, navrée face à cet esprit têtu qu'était la panthère. « On m'a craché dessus, on m'a chassé. Ceux qui étaient mes alliés m'ont tourné le dos, du jour au lendemain, j'suis devenu une sous-merde aux yeux du monde, et ce gamin, lui, m'a tendu la main. S'il doit crever, _il crèvera à mes côtés_. »

Grimmjow était sûrement destiné au malheur. Il n'avait jamais été doué avec les gens, il ne savait que leur dire, il ne savait comment agir. Maladroit, gauche, il n'avait jamais appris à se comporter comme il le fallait. Ichigo en avait fait les frais, et il se retrouvait maintenant à tremper dans une histoire à laquelle il était totalement extérieur. Pauvre gosse. Pourtant, il refusait de le voir partir. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Sûrement parce qu'il savait que ce garçon innocent risquait de se prendre une balle dans la tête une fois qu'il ne bénéficierait plus de sa protection. Il ne voulait pas le voir mourir. Il ne voulait pas le savoir mort, ce rouquin trop gentil, qui, dans son incommensurable naïveté, avait voulu l'aider. Quelle merde. Il avait toujours détesté les gens trop gentils. Il se sentait encore plus mal d'être aussi brusque avec eux. Le bleuté s'était persuadé qu'il ne méritait la gentillesse ni la bonté de quiconque, lui qui tuait de sang-froid un homme en lui défonçant le crâne. Il détestait les gens trop gentils, qui allaient bien au-delà des apparences, des paroles cruelles et des gestes violents. Ichigo était de ceux-là. Naïf. Bonne poire. Il ne voulait pas le voir partir, il ne voulait pas le voir mourir, et il se demandait lui-même comment il parvenait à convaincre le jeune homme de rester encore. Toujours. Jusqu'à la fin – cette fin qu'il redoutait de voir arriver trop vite, cette fin qui l'effrayait plus qu'il ne se l'avouait. La panthère lâcha un bref soupir. Que faire, maintenant ? il l'ignorait. Starrk réfléchirait sûrement. Mais il stoppait là leur conversation, et finit par franchir le seuil de l'autre pièce, allant retrouver le rouquin.

L'eau suintait du pochon de glace, répandant une petite flaque sur le sol. L'esprit calmé, apaisé, Ichigo finissait peu à peu par accepter ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Sans Grimmjow, à l'heure qu'il est, il serait mort. Une vie pour une autre. Ce n'était qu'un marché équitable. La porte s'ouvrit, et deux orbes turquoise le fixaient. Le rouquin redressa la tête, alors que le bleuté franchissait la distance qui les séparait par quelques grandes enjambées.

« Vous… Vous avez fini de discuter ?, Demanda précipitamment Ichigo en se relevant pour ramasser la poche de glace qu'il reposa sur la table.

-Starrk nous prête une chambre pour la nuit, dans l'immeuble d'en face. On s'en ira demain à la première heure. »

Ce furent ses seules paroles. Il sembla un instant hésiter à dire quelques chose il ouvrit la bouche et la referma, puis finalement, il secoua la tête et fit signe au plus jeune de le suivre. Ils quittèrent la pièce, descendirent les escaliers et traversèrent à nouveau le bar, qui se vidait peu à peu. Il allait probablement bientôt fermer, Ichigo en déduit qu'il devait être tard. Rue franchie, porte déverrouillée. La chambre qui leur était cédée le temps d'une nuit était bien plus luxueuse que ce que le roux aurait pu espérer ce n'était ni un squat abandonné, ni un appartement miteux, mais bel et bien une chambre toute simple et propre, un lit digne de ce nom, une salle de bain au carrelage étincelant, des volets qui se fermaient correctement. Le jeune homme plissa les yeux Starrk devait être un véritable ami, car malgré l'aide qu'il leur refusait, il n'avait pas eu le cœur de les laisser dormir dehors. Grimmjow avait pourtant l'air toujours aussi contrarié et agité – le manque de drogue devait y être pour quelque chose. Et tandis qu'Ichigo prenait place sur le lit, s'asseyant au bout en retirant sa veste poussiéreuse, le bleuté parcourait la pièce de long en large. Le roux le regarda faire attentivement. Il restait là, assis, à ressasser des pensées et des souvenirs en regardant Grimmjow, à digérer son trop plein d'émotion. Quelques minutes passèrent. Le bleuté ne se laissait pas de faire des allers et retours dans la chambre. Ichigo sentit l'inquiétude le gagner peu à peu, il n'aimait pas voir son aîné aussi préoccupé. Ça n'annonçait rien de bon. Il ne voulait pas savoir ce que lui cachait Grimmjow pourtant, il avait déjà bien assez d'ennuis pour ne pas s'infliger un nouveau mal de crâne sous le poids du souci. Il retira ses chaussures qu'il jeta au pied du lit, et rejoignit la salle de bain en enlevant son tee-shirt. Il avait besoin d'une bonne douche.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire dans ce silence gênant. Lui et Grimmjow n'avaient d'ailleurs jamais eu de véritable conversation, à proprement parler. Leurs échanges n'étaient faits que de disputes, de coucherie et de désaccords. Alors, lorsque l'ambiance se calmait, ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait savoir quoi faire ou dire pour briser ce mutisme agaçant dans lequel ils se muraient tous les deux. Songeant que le bleuté devait avoir matière à ruminer avec tout ce qui leur arrivait, Ichigo ne chercha pas à lui faire la discussion il se glissa sous le jet d'eau chaude de la douche dans un soupir d'extase pure. Rien n'était meilleur qu'une bonne douche chaude, lorsque l'on avait passé une nuit terrible sur un sol dur, peu de temps après avoir vu un homme mourir. Le rouquin en oublia un peu ses soucis, et, s'abandonnant totalement, il en oublia Ulquiorra, la drogue et tout le reste. De l'autre côté de la porte, il entendait les pas réguliers de Grimmjow. Il préféra cesser de penser à cet homme. En quittant la douche, il mit son tee-shirt dans le lavabo et le lava à grandes eaux, à coups de savonnette et de frottements énergiques. La poussière, la saleté et le sang s'en allèrent dans un sillon d'eau brunâtre. Il s'était probablement trop concentré à manier la brosse, puisque lorsqu'il sentit le nez de Grimmjow glisser sur sa nuque, il sursauta. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

« Il… Il y a un problème ? T'es bizarre, depuis tout à l'heure, Fit remarquer le plus jeune en se sentant rougir le nez de Grimjow remontait dans la chevelure encore humide d'Ichigo.

-Bizarre ?

-Tu ne dis rien. Tu ne fais pas ta grande gueule. Tu ne m'as pas traité de gamin chiant, de chochotte ou encore même de nana.

-Hey, gamin. Tu vas rester avec moi, n'est-ce pas ? », Gronda doucement le bleuté en glissant ses doigts sur les hanches nues de son vis-à-vis.

Pas de réponse. Ichigo sentait son corps chauffer sous les caresses distraites de Grimmjow. Ses doigts se crispèrent légèrement sur le tee-shirt qu'il lavait, l'eau continuait de couler dans le lavabo. Dans un drôle d'état. Grimmjow était dans un drôle d'état, à croire qu'il était continuellement instable, n'agissant jamais de la même manière parfois moqueur, parfois doux, parfois cruel : il n'arrivait pas à le comprendre. Une main glissa sur son ventre. L'étudiant serra les dents et se tendit légèrement. Ne pas céder encore une fois. Il en avait assez d'être le défouloir de cet homme dérangé. Le souffle chaud sur le bas de sa nuque était malgré tout incroyablement apaisant, les yeux à demi fermés, il dégustait cet instant hors du temps. Un frisson parcourut son corps l'eau qui coulait sur ses mains se refroidissait. Il sentait les doigts du bleuté trembler légèrement, le ramenant à la dure réalité qui les avait lié la drogue. La drogue, même absente, continuait de se manifester par le manque. Puissante. Malsaine. Perfide. Ce n'était pourtant que quelques grammes de poudre blanche. Des lèvres se posèrent dans le creux de son cou, Ichigo tressaillit. Il se demanda à quoi avait pu ressembler Grimmjow lorsqu'il n'était pas encore sous l'emprise de la cocaïne. Il se demanda depuis combien de temps il était tombé dedans. Il se demanda ce qui avait bien pu le pousser à devenir un homme pareil. Il le voyait bien, il n'était pas dupe, et il avait entendu. Le désespoir dévorait le bleuté. Il se demanda également ce qui le poussait à rester en vie. Soudainement, il se trouva vaniteux et hautain, d'avoir osé croire qu'il aurait pu aider Grimmjow. Il se trouva stupide, il se trouva naïf, car toute l'aide qu'il pourrait lui apporter ne serait jamais assez suffisante il le sentait bien. Il n'était qu'un gosse. Un défouloir. Peut-être ne serait-il jamais rien de plus que cela. Peut-être était-ce là la seule aide qu'il était véritablement capable de lui apporter.

« Tu ne réponds pas, Insista Grimmjow.

-Comme si j'avais le choix. »

Les choix, les choix… La vie était faite de choix. De bons choix. De mauvais choix. Il n'y avait pas de destin, il n'y avait que des choix. Ichigo renifla. Oui. S'il se retrouvait là, c'était bien parce qu'il l'avait choisi, au fond. Ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, de laisser Grimmjow gésir sur le sol, de prendre le risque d'informer la police, d'affronter la mort en face pour s'éloigner de ce fou furieux. Et ça ne tenait qu'à lui de devenir plus qu'un gamin, plus qu'un défouloir. Quitte à sombrer avec Grimmjow… Il avait essayé de le sortir de l'enfer de la drogue. Ça n'avait pas marché. Il essaierait plus fort. Il avait cru que le bleuté abandonnerait la fuite, qu'il jetterait les armes, mais il s'était repris, pensant déjà au lendemain. Alors lui aussi, de son côté, il se reprendrait, et il se battrait encore pour aider Grimmjow. Il finirait par y arriver. Il était de nouveau déterminé. Décidé.

« Tu es quelqu'un de très fier, Grimmjow, Reprit Ichigo en finissant par fermer le robinet. Il y a des choses que tu ne dis pas, parce que tu n'as pas envie d'inspirer la pitié. Tu es trop fier. Ça, je l'ai compris. Par contre, si tu veux que je reste, alors tu dois me le dire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Encore tes conneries de fille ? Tu veux pas non plus que j'te supplie à genoux ?, Grogna le bleuté en retirant ses mains et se décollant du plus jeune, au grand regret d'Ichigo, qui en profita cependant pour se tourner et lui faire face.

-Non. Je veux juste que tu me le dises, Répondit-il en croisant les bras, Peu importe la raison pour laquelle tu veux que je reste tu veux que je t'aide, tu ne veux pas mourir, tu veux un type à baiser, tu trouves que ce serait du gâchis de me voir crever alors que tu m'as protégé… Je m'en fiche. Dis-moi juste que tu veux que je reste.

-Tss. »

Ichigo essora son tee-shirt et le jeta par-dessus son épaule, avant de rejoindre la chambre et de passer sa veste, enfilant ensuite ses chaussures.

« Tu fais quoi ?!

-Je m'en vais. », Répliqua Ichigo, et il se saisit de la poignée de la porte.

Mais la porte ne s'ouvrit pas. Une main puissante se plaqua dessus, empêchant l'étudiant de la tirer vers lui. Ichigo s'immobilisa. Il le savait. Il avait gagné. Lui aussi savait jouer de stratagèmes pour devenir un fin manipulateur. C'était cruel, il le savait, et pourtant, il crevait d'envie d'entendre ces mots de la part de Grimmjow. _Reste avec moi_. Il voulait se sentir indispensable, sentir que son existence n'était pas vaine. Lui aussi, il savait comment agir pour parvenir à ses fins. Même si c'était malsain. Même si c'était un coup bas. Rien ne l'enchanterait plus que de voir Grimmjow accéder à l'un de ses caprices, rien ne lui ferait plus plaisir que de constater qu'il comptait bel et bien pour lui. Fébrile, il pivota la tête pour lever les yeux vers le bleuté. Le visage fermé, les lèvres pincées, il fronçait les sourcils. Sa main tremblait contre le bois de la porte, mais têtu, il maintenait sa prise, de peur, peut-être, que l'étudiant ne tente à nouveau de s'enfuir. Un léger grondement. Ichigo frémit un instant il était doué pour le mettre en colère, et dieu savait à quel point Grimmjow pouvait être effrayant quand il était dans cet état, sa rage étant attisée par la drogue. Presque collé à la porte, il lui serait impossible d'échapper à un poing, ni même à une claque. Les épaules légèrement tendues, à l'affût d'un possible coup, son regard se fit plus inquiet. Grimmjow ne disait rien. Ichigo s'empêcha de le presser par un « dis-le ! » impatient. Il se contenta s'attendre. La mine sombre, le bleuté grinça des dents.

« Reste. » Ces simples mots firent bondir le cœur du rouquin, qui retint un sourire d'illuminer sa face de gamin. « T'as pas compris, on dirait. T'as été entraîné malgré toi dans c'te merde, si tu pars, t'es foutu. Il faut qu'tu restes. Pour moi, pour toi. Ta seule façon d'me quitter, gamin, c'est d'crever. La seule. Il n'y en aura pas d'autre. »

Réplique cinglante. Le silence qui suivit n'en fut que plus lourd, plus important. Les yeux écarquillés, Ichigo n'osait pas déglutir. Si le bleuté n'avait pas eu ce regard noir, ce ton grave et agressif, il aurait pu croire que cette phrase était une véritable déclaration. Et dans un sens, elle traduisait le désir fort de Grimmjow de ne pas rester seul. De ne plus rester seul. Il profitait sûrement de la situation, lui aussi. Tous les deux semblaient profiter l'un de l'autre, au milieu de toute cette pagaille. Ichigo profitait des bras forts de Grimmjow, de cette protection qu'il lui assurait malgré l'instabilité de son être, de ces étreintes passionnées et dénuées de sentiments. Grimmjow profitait de ce corps pur qu'il souillait un peu plus à chaque fois, de cette naïveté qui venait un peu plus à bout de sa carapace, de cette aide qui lui était promise et qu'il rejetait maladroitement, par fierté. Il fallait savoir trouver le bon dans chaque situation, probablement. Les prunelles noisette du rouquin examinaient attentivement l'expression mystérieuse qu'arborait le bleuté. Le tee-shirt encore trempé qu'il avait tout fraîchement lavé laissait s'écouler des gouttes à leurs pieds. Plic. Plic. Dehors, dans la ruelle obscure, le silence était parasité par le lointain vrombissement des voitures. A se retrouver seul avec Grimmjow, presque collé à son corps, Ichigo avait l'impression que le temps s'écoulait plus lentement. Il ne pouvait pas croire que ce corps frissonnant avait un jour été vif, jeune et pur de toute drogue. Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer ce visage carré autrement qu'avec un sourire inexistant, un regard sauvage, des cernes creusées. Il était beau, pourtant. Grimmjow était beau. Il restait courageux dans les épreuves, déterminé dans le désespoir, et fier dans l'humiliation. Il se fichait des remarques, des gens, il se fichait de se salir les mains, tout ça pour arriver à ses fins. Dans ses crises, il laissait entrevoir un homme plus faible et plus humain que celui qu'il prétendait être, et il feignait toujours, pourtant, d'être celui qui était au-dessus de tout. Oui. Grimmjow était splendide. La main d'Ichigo glissa de la poignée, et il la laissa retomber contre sa hanche.

« Oui. Je resterai. »

Il avait de nouveau fait son choix. Il avait choisi de faire le mauvais choix.

o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Un léger filet de bave s'écoulait sur le menton de Wonderwice. Un cri à peine étouffé sortit d'entre ses lèvres. Sur l'écran qu'il contemplait les yeux brillants, un groupe de chanteuses se déhanchait vigoureusement sur une musique aux accents électroniques. Enhardi par le rythme endiablé de ces femmes qui se balançaient en petite tenue, le blondinet frappait maladroitement ses paumes l'une contre l'autre, tentant de suivre le tempo de la mélodie. Non loin, Tôsen se massait une tempe du bout des doigts, penché sur une feuille qu'il tentait de déchiffrer malgré le volumé élevé du téléviseur. Les recherches s'intensifiaient, et le cas Ulquiorra continuait de préoccuper les dirigeants de l'Espada. C'était un problème de taille qu'ils ne pouvaient se permettre d'ignorer, mais dans le flou et l'ignorance, ils n'étaient pas capables de grand-chose. Bien conscients de cela, ils avaient tout de suite entamé les investigations de manière à régler cette affaire le plus rapidement possible. Le temps leur était compté, alors qu'Ulquiorra était chaque jour de plus en plus fort. Alors que le clip musical se terminait et qu'un autre suivait, Tôsen se rendit compte qu'il était bel et bien impossible de se concentrer dans un tel brouhaha. Il attrapa la télécommande et coupa le son, ce qui déclencha une réaction immédiate chez Wonderwice.

« Musique !, s'écria-t-il, l'air désespéré, cessant de taper dans ses mains, Musique !

-J'ai besoin de silence, Lui expliqua le plus calmement possible Tôsen, Tu peux regarder les images.

-Musique ! Veux musique !, Répliqua Wonderwice en tapant le sol de ses pieds

-Allons, allons, qu'est-ce que signifie tout ce raffut ?, Fit Gin qui venait d'entrer, alerté par les cris perçants du jeune garçon, Certains veulent travailler, ici, j'aimerais du calme.

-Est-ce que c'est une plaisanterie, Gin ? Si tu considères que consulter des sites douteux, c'est 'travailler', je pense que nous devrions en faire part à Aizen… »

Le renard argenté émit pour toute réponse un grincement, et il pinça les lèvres avant de se poser sur le canapé, là où se trémoussait Wonderwice qui continuait à geindre. Le blondinet cessa progressivement ses gémissements pour contempler Gin de ses grands yeux améthyste avec son air apathique qui ne reflétait qu'un cruel manque de matière grise. Les deux compères ne s'appréciaient pas réellement, Gin n'étant pas un ami des enfants, et Wonderwice, qui, malgré son handicap ne lui permettant pas de comprendre toutes les piques qu'Ichimaru lui lançait, parvenait malgré tout à en déceler la méchanceté. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était toujours une très mauvaise idée de les laisser tous les deux ensemble, car même s'ils n'en avaient pas l'air, ils étaient capables de causer beaucoup de dégâts. Las et épuisé de ces querelles incessantes, Tôsen avait la désagréable impression de jouer le rôle de la maman qui réconciliait ses enfants turbulents, et si Wonderwice était excusé par son handicap mental, Ichimaru, de son côté, semblant prendre un malin plaisir à oublier qu'il était un adulte responsable. Dans un long soupir, Tôsen déposa son crayon et referma l'écran de son ordinateur portable, avant de rajuster sur son nez ses lunettes aux verres sombres. Il prit de nouveau la télécommande et remit le son en s'assurant de cette fois choisir un volume décent Wonderwice se désintéressa aussitôt de son ennemi de toujours pour se remettre à gigoter au rythme de la musique. Ichimaru, lui, jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule, curieux Tôsen donnait rarement le dernier mot au blondinet.

« J'ai déjà bien travaillé, et de toute manière, mes yeux fatiguent, Expliqua le noir en se frottant l'arête du nez.

-Où en sommes-nous, alors ?

-Nous avons sept agents au Japon dont deux de l'Espada. Harribel Tia est partie plus au Sud s'occuper d'une autre affaire, Coyote Starrk est lui à Tôkyô.

-Hum, je vois, bien, bien… », Marmonna le renard argenté, se levant et venant prendre la paperasse qui traînait sur la grande table pour la déchiffrer, « Les activités de Schiffer des trois derniers mois ? Tu vas chercher bien loin, Tôsen. Ça paraît évident que le problème est apparu dans les semaines passées… Deux, voire trois, grand maximum.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Enfin, voyons ! C'est évident. Schiffer est un homme réfléchi et organisé, il aime tout prévoir. Cette agitation montante n'est que le résultat d'un évènement qu'il n'avait pas vu venir… Voilà ce qui le chagrine tant, et voilà pourquoi il a si soudainement changé d'attitude. Ce ne peut être qu'un imprévu.

-Un imprévu…, Répéta Tôsen, réfléchissant un peu plus à cette probabilité.

-Un imprévu, Confirma Ichimaru, Réfléchis bien Ulquiorra Schiffer, leader de la pègre tokyoïte est un criminel extrêmement prudent : en plusieurs années de règne, jamais aucune autorité n'a mis la main sur lui. Voilà que d'un coup, il devient comme fou, envoyant de nombreux hommes dans tous les quartiers de la capitale, allant jusqu'à perdre l'un de ses gorilles. Lui qui d'habitude est si organisé en vient à oublier de fournir certains de ses revendeurs dont les stocks de drogue s'amenuisent, il perd son calme et ça se répercute sur ses actions. Ça crève les yeux il a brisé la routine.

-Et ça ne lui ressemble pas. Ça semble évident qu'il agit comme ça en réaction à cet imprévu… La question est : quel est cet imprévu ? J'ai épluché les archives, rien n'indique un problème dans le fournissement de la drogue ou des armes, et nous n'avons nullement entendu parler d'un quelconque accident qui aurait pu lui causer le moindre souci… » Il marqua une pause, dont le silence fut perturbé par le show musical que continuait de regarder Wonderwice. « Et Aizen…

-Aizen continue d'envisager l'hypothèse Jaggerjack. »

Ichimaru haussa les épaules avec nonchalance, avant de jeter sur la table les papiers qu'il avait fini d'inspecter. Son collègue le détailla un moment, silencieux. Même si ça l'agaçait, il devait l'avouer, Gin était doué. Malgré sa puérilité et son cynisme irritant, sa capacité d'analyse était incroyable, et il méritait bel et bien sa place à la tête de l'Espada. Tôsen poussa un soupir. L'hypoyhèse Jaggerjack. Ça l'étonnait de la part de son patron, qu'il puisse penser à une telle absurdité. Pour lui, et pour le reste de l'Espada, Grimmjow était mort. Beaucoup étaient au courant de sa chute, aucun n'avait cru qu'il puisse se relever un jour. Il en était certain, la plupart avaient imaginé sa fin, les narines dans la poudre, une balle dans le crâne, vaincu. Il se demandait bien dans quel état pouvait bien être le bleuté, à présent. Toujours en pleine possession de ses moyens ? Toujours en entier ? Toujours aussi incroyablement condescendant ? Le roi Jaggerjack, s'était-il auto-surnommé. Tôsen secoua doucement la tête il l'avouait, il n'avait absolument ressenti aucun regret à la soi-disante mort de l'ex-Espada, il ne s'était même pas le moins du monde soucié de son sort dès que le bleuté avait été dégradé et rayé des rangs de l'organisation. Il n'aurait jamais cru repenser à cet individu, et surtout pas en pareilles circonstances. La situation lui paraissait irréelle. A ses yeux, Grimmjow était un incapable, ce n'était qu'absurdité, de penser qu'Ulquiorra se mettait dans cet état à cause de cette brute stupide.

« Ouais, je sais, c'est un peu bizarre, mais sait-on jamais, le patron a peut-être raison… On doit envisager toutes les situations, Soupira Ichimaru.

-Que fait-on, dans ce cas ?

-Et bien… Les informations sont loin d'être sures, mais Jaggerjack serait à priori resté à Tôkyô. On va prévenir Starrk et lui demander d'envoyer quelques-uns de ses seconds à sa recherche.

-Et si on le trouve ?

-On ne le lâche pas. »

o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Et à suivre !

J'ai honte. Ça fait très longtemps que le chapitre était presque fini et que j'avais juste une petite conclusion à ajouter, et j'ai repoussé, repoussé, repoussé… Le prochain chapitre viendra plus vite ! (Sachez en tout cas que je carbure aux reviews, alors n'hésitez pas ! *cutie face*)

Sinon. J'avais envie de parler un peu de Starrk. Certains avaient deviné qu'il s'agissait de lui. Bravo à eux, ils ont droit à un cookie virtuel ! Bref. Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué à quel point Starrk, dans la série originale, est un personnage incroyablement romantique. Pas dans le sens joli cœur et petites fleurs, mais dans le sens où Tite Kubo a su faire de lui un personnage véritablement profond et torturé. Et c'est pour cette raison que j'apprécie tout particulièrement Starrk. Son histoire est tragique, et j'aime tellement cet Espada que j'ai presque envie d'écrire un petit one shot sur lui. Je consacrerai sûrement un morceau de chapitre à ce personnage dans cette fanfic, on verra… Quoi qu'il en soit, Starrk a une dimension cent fois plus romantique que beaucoup d'autres personnages de la série.

Bref. A la prochaine, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot, une critique, ect… !


End file.
